Aprendiendo a amar
by shiradiego.iceage5
Summary: Diego y Shira, deberan superar su pasado, junto con la manada, ninguno sabe que significa eso del amor. Shira tiene ya una nueva vida, cosas que parecerían imposibles le ocurriran a Diego... ambos apesar de no haber escuela alguna que enseñe, pero si un guia para llegar a la fuerza más poderosa del mundo, descubriran la fuerza de lo que deberan aprender...
1. Chapter 1

Hola yo me llamo Karina pero me pueden decir Kari, soy nueva en esto de los fic y esta es mi primer historia de la era de hielo sobre Diego y Shira, espero que la disfruten y les guste, cualquier opinión será tomada en cuenta sea positiva o negativa. Sin más preámbulos aquí el primer capítulo.

Ah y los ( ) son para pensamientos, - - para acciones, = = para marcar lugares o personajes, ya lo verán en la historia gracias.

Capítulo 1: ¿Sera verdad?

"Toda vía era de día todos los animales ya habían desembarcado y buscaban un lugar para vivir, la manada también, aunque Manny, Sid y Diego ya tenían una idea de donde vivir."

Manny: Hubiera estado bien si hubiésemos llegado a la misma playa que encontramos después de destruir el barco pirata

Diego: ¿Hablas de la playa en la cual empecé a corretear a Shira?

Manny: Si amigo, esa misma

Sid: Pero ¿Para que?

Manny: Se me ocurre que el lugar un el cual Diego atrapo a Shira podría ser un lugar para vivir

Diego: Buena idea

Ellie: Hola ya encontraron un lugar para vivir -Dije acercándome a ellos-

Manny: Tenemos una idea de donde vivir, pero no sabemos por dónde queda, Diego ¿tu podrías o sabes dónde queda?

Diego: No se tal vez Shira sepa creo que conoce la isla un poco mejor que nosotros

Abuelita de Sid: ¿Hablas de la sable gris con negro, y donde esta? Ve a buscarla

Diego: ¿Por qué yo? -Sorprendido-

Ellie: Por favor

Diego: -Suspirando- Esta bien -Se va-

Sid: Buscare algo de comer con mi abuelita

Manny: Pero comas moras paralizadoras

Shira: Hola ¿de que hablan? -Saliendo de entre unos arbustos de flores-

Ellie: Hola Shira ¿Te quedaras con nosotros?

Shira: Si solo si ustedes me aceptan

Ellie: Después de lo que no ayudaste claro que si

Manny: Disculpen ¡Diego!

Diego: Ya voy

Shira: Hola Diego

Diego: Ho… Hola Shira (Que hermosura tiene, esos ojos… ay pero que estoy diciendo)

Manny: ¡Despierta Diego quiero hablar contigo!

Diego: Eh…

Manny: Ven

"Se alegan de Ellie y Shira"

Manny: Quiero que hables con Shira le preguntes Si sabe de aquel lugar que ya sabes y que mañana la distraigas para hacer algo para darle la bienvenida a la manada

Diego: Me gusta la idea de darle la bienvenida pero ¿yo porque?

Manny: Porque eres de su especie además le podrías decir si quiere ser tu novia ahora ve

Diego: ¡Disculpa!

Manny: Ve

=Con Ellie y Shira=

Shira: Me alegra que me hayan aceptado en su manada, gracias

Ellie: No hay de que -Ve que vienen Manny y Diego-

Diego: Shira quieres vienes a caminar conmigo

Shira: Eh ... Si Claro

"Ellos se van, Manny reúne a toda la manada y les cuenta lo de hacer algo para la bienvenida a Shira pero que sea sorpresa, mientras que con Diego…"

Diego: Shira ¿Tú conoces la isla?

Shira: No toda pero si la gran parte

Diego: Sabes porque rumbo queda el lugar, bueno donde te encerré en aquel árbol

Shira: -Mirando a mi alrededor para ubicarse- Queda por… alla llegaríamos media hora antes del anochecer

Diego: Entonces vamos por la demás para ir

"Fueron por los demás, y caminaron hasta llegar al lugar, estaban tan casados por lo que caminaron que cada quien eligió un lugar para dormir, Ellie, Morita, Crash y Eddie durmieron en un árbol grande, resistente colocado enfrente de la antigua 'cárcel' de Shira, a lado había otro árbol pequeño con un hueco que ocupo la Abuela y una piedra abajo en la que durmió Sid, y Shira se acostó a dormir a una especie de cama formada en las raíces del árbol. Diego seguía despierto pensando en Shira por más que quería no pensar en ella no lo conseguía y se confundía"

Diego: (Ay ella me parece atractiva pero que es esto de querer estar junto a ella, nunca me eh enamorado, estoy confundido además de preocupado, tanto que sufrí en mi niñez y adolescencia que no se que me pasa y si estoy listo para una relación con Shira) Espero que solo sea amistad con ella

Continuara….

Bueno así acaba este capítulo me interesaría saber que les pareció si tienen ideas díganmelas me interesa saber su opinión

Nota: Preguntas que serán respondidas en el siguiente capítulo.- ¿Shira sentirá lo mismo que Diego? ¿Diego podrá ocultar lo que siente y su pasado? Eso y más en el siguiente capítulo, se cuidan, abrazos espero que les halla gustado. Adiós


	2. Capítulo 2: Distracción

Hola amig s aquí les traigo otro capítulo de la historia, espero que les guste.

Capítulo 2: Distracción

Continuara…

Diego: (Ay ella me parece atractiva pero que es esto de querer estar junto a ella, nunca me eh enamorado, estoy confundido además de preocupado, tanto que sufrí en mi niñez y adolescencia que no se que me pasa y si estoy listo para una relación con Shira o con alguien más) Espero solo tener amistad con ella

"Ya eran casi la media noche y Diego empezaba a sentir sueño, y se durmió a la orilla de donde daba vista a lugar donde Diego le dice a Shira que se vaya con el. Al día siguiente Diego se despertó primero que los demás y cerca de las siete de la mañana"

Diego: Mmm (Ya es de día) -Miro a Shira y le entraron ganas de despertarla- Shi… (No mejor la dejo dormir, ella ha tenido largos días y debe estar cansada) Me voy a caminar -Dijo en voz baja y se fue-

"Media hora después todos ya estaban despiertos y solo Shira era la única que todavía no desayunaba"

Ellie: Buenos días Shira ¿Qué tal, como amaneciste?

Shira: Bien Ellie gracias

¿?: Buenos días a todos

"Toda la manada lo saluda"

Manny: Vaya Diego ¿En dónde estabas?

Diego: Me fui a caminar

Manny: Ven tantito -Se alegan-

Diego: ¿Qué pasa?

Manny: Tu ya sabes, distrae a Shira todo el día si es posible

Diego: No prometo nada -Se acerca a Shira- Hola Shira

Shira: ¿Qué tal?

Diego: ¿Qué te parece si caminamos un rato?

Shira: -Se quedó viendo los ojos de el- (Vaya que lindo color de ojos nunca vi unos ojos así) eh… a si claro -Se van-

Diego: Shira ¿tienes hambre verdad?

Shira: ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Diego: Tu estomago está rugiendo

Shira: Ah -Avergonzada-

Diego: Ven vamos a cazar algo yo tampoco he comido nada

Shira: Pensé que ya habías comido

"Los dos buscan algo para comer, para su suerte encontraron una gacela lo suficientemente grande para ambos, la matan y se la comen. Caminan un poco y encontraron un claro con un pequeño lago de agua"

Diego: Que lindo lugar

Shira: Pues debo decir que no esta nada mal

"En el claro había una bajada"

Shira: -Dio un paso y se tropezó con una piedra- Ay no -Diego estaba un poco más adelante y choco con el hasta abajo quedando el sobre ella-

Diego: Eso dolió -Abrió los ojos- ¡Shira! -Se quita de encima-

Shira: Perdon no me fije -Sonrojada-

Diego: No… paso nada -Evita el contacto visual- Oye amm ¿Qué te gusta hacer? -Intento romper el incomodo ambiente-

Shira: -Se para- Pues, nada en el barco solo robábamos a los demás pero nunca reí de diversión o de jugar, solo reía siguiéndole la corriente a mis compañeros

Diego: (¿Si le pregunto que si le hago cosquillas?… no mejor no le pregunto) Eso se puede arreglar -Se acercó para hacerle cosquillas-

Shira: ¿A qué te refieres?

Diego: -Se abalanzo sobre ella-

Shira: Diego… ¿qué…

Diego: -Empezó a hacerle cosquillas-

Shira: No Diego no… -Empezó a reír- ¡ya para!… -Intento detenerlo- por favor… ¡ya detente!

Diego: -No se detuvo hasta que se cansó y noto a Shira agotada de tanta risa, ya que duro cómo 10 minutos-

Shira: -Estaba exhausta que termino llorando de no aguantar tantas cosquillas- ah jaja ay -Se puso boca abajo y se tapó con sus patas delanteras-

Diego: (Te pasaste Diego) Shira ¿estás bien? -Se acercó y se echó a lado de ella-

Shira: -No contesto intentaba recuperar el aliento-

Diego: ¿Shira? -Puso su pata izquierda en el lomo de ella, apenas la toco y se hizo como si no quisiera que la tocaran-

Shira: déjame -Jadeo-

Diego: (Si me pase) Perdóname no quise llegar a tanto

Shira: -Logro sentarse y se seca las lágrimas con su pata- No sé si perdonarte

Diego: ¿Qué quieres que haga? -Se sentó enfrente de ella-

Shira: Tu no, lo que yo te hare -Se para, atrás de Diego estaba el lago y lo aventó-

Diego: -Salió del agua- Si me lo merecía ¿ya me perdonaste?

Shira: (¿Si o no?, mmm… bueno solo porque nadie me había hecho reír, porque es un buen amigo, porque es guapo… espera ¿qué?)

Diego: ¿Shira? -Le da un leve empujoncito-

Shira: Ya, oye no sabía que eras atrevido

Diego: Oh eso bueno… no acostumbro a hacerlo ¿jugamos?

Shira: (Que juguetón) ¿a qué?

Diego: Las traes -Nervioso-

Shira: -Lo toco con su pata derecha- Las traes tu -Comienza a correr-

Diego: No seas tramposa -La sigue y se la pasan jugando toda la tarde-

"Al caer la noche estaban cansados tomaron agua del lago, Diego se recostó en un árbol y Shira en una roca"

Shira: No me había divertido desde que era una cachorrita, gracias Diego

Diego: De nada yo tampoco me divertía desde que tenía 5 años, a veces en mis aventuras con mis amigos pero no era lo mismo -Se entristece-

Shira: No era mi intención que te pusieras así

Diego: No es nada

Shira: Deberíamos volver no crees

Continuara…

Bueno hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado, avísenme si quieren más largos los fic, como este o más cortos. Hasta nuevo aviso. Se cuidan abrazos

Respondiendo comentarios:

Andrea y Alexein: gracias por sus comentarios, así es Alexein, Diego sufrió si pondré como, pensaba ponerlo unos cantos capítulos más adelante pero si gustan los dos lo pongo cuanto antes

A Sebas GG las actualizaciones no puedo decirte a ciencia cierta cada cuando con los estudios seria cada 3o 4 días, no estoy segura.

A Werewol México gracias por tu sugerencia estaba nerviosa y empecé con la pata izquierda pero mejorare

Gracias a todos se cuidan mucho


	3. Capítulo 3: Bienvenida

Hola amigos (as) aquí esta otro capítulo de la historia espero que les guste

Capítulo 3: Bienvenida

Continuara….

Shira: ¿Debemos volver no crees?

Diego: Eh no mejor nos quedamos un rato

Shira: Pero si nos hacemos una hora de aquí con los demás, yo mejor me voy -Dijo mientras se paraba y emprendía camino de vuelta-

Diego: (Ay no) NO

Shira: -Se detuvo y lo miro- ¿No qué?

Diego: Eh… amm (¿Qué le digo?)

Shira: ¿Me estás ocultando algo?

Diego: ¿Yo? no como crees, bueno es mejor que no nos apresuremos a regresar

Shira: ¿Porque?

Diego: Mejor vámonos

=En la manada=

Manny: ¿Ya está todo listo?

Ellie: Si

Eddie: ¿Creen que le guste?

Morita: Yo digo que si todo está muy lindo

Sid: Solo falta esperar a los tortolos

Crash: ¿A poco son pareja?

Ellie: No, solo son amigos

Morita: Espero que no se hayan perdido

Abuelita de Sid: No creo

=Con Diego y Shira=

Shira: Diego dime que está pasando

Diego: ¿Qué pasa de qué?

Shira: Ay algo que no me quieres decir

Diego: No pasa nada

Shira: ¿Entonces no importa que me adelante a ver a la manada?

Diego: ¿Por qué la prisa?

Shira: Adiós -Se va corriendo-

Diego: Shira no -La sigue-

"Diego alcanza a Shira dos metros antes de llegar a la manada y la agarra quedando encima de ella como cuando le dice gatita"

Shira: Diego suéltame

Diego: No Shira no te soltare

Shira: Déjame

Diego: Te suelto solo si no te pones a correr ya estamos cerca

Shira: Está bien pero ya suéltame

Diego: -La suelta y caminan a casa-

Shira: -Caminaba con la cabeza agachada-

Diego: -Se adelanta un poco y les hace una seña a los demás con su pata derecha-

Toda la manada: ¡Sorpresa Shira!

Shira: -Levanto la mirada y se sorprendió- Eh

Diego: ¡Bienvenida a la manada Shira!

Shira: ¿No querias volver... por esto?

Diego: Bueno… si era un pequeño convivio para darte la bienvenida

Shira: Muy lindo detalle de tu parte, de todos pero no era necesario

Manny: Ven Shira te presentaremos a todos

Shira: -Se acercó y se sentó en una roca-

Manny: Bien yo me llamo Manny, ya conoces a Diego -Lo señalo con su trompa-

Diego: -Se limitó a sonreír-

Shira: -También le sonríe-

Manny: El es Sid y su abuelita -Los señalo también- los "inquietos" hermanos zarigüeya Crash y Eddie -Estaban colgados en una rama del árbol- mi esposa Ellie y mi traviesa y dulce hija Morita

Shira: Es un placer conocerlos a todos

Diego: -Bostezo- Creo que ya es tarde

Ellie: De hecho si, todos a dormir, hasta mañana, Shira mañana continuamos

Shira: De acuerdo

Diego: -Tanto era el sueño que tenia que se quedó dormido recargando su cabeza en una roca-

Shira: Die… -Ve que está dormido- (Se ve muy lindo cuando duerme, que estoy diciendo, espero no estar enamorándome de él) -Se va dormir al pie del árbol que un día fue su cárcel-

=A la mañana siguiente=

Shira: -Se despierta y ve a Diego caminando a lo legos- (¿A dónde va?) -Lo sigue-

Diego: -Iba caminando cuando se topa con una sable- Eh hola

Sable: Hola ¿eres de por aquí? -Descripción parte superior dorado, blanco crema parte inferior con ojos color verde esmeralda-

Diego: No, acabo de llegar con mi manada ¿Cuál es tu nombre? (Guau es muy linda)

Sable: Mi nombre es Xóchitl muy feo nombre ¿no? -Agacho la cabeza-

Diego: No para nada es muy lindo, mi nombre es Diego

Xóchitl: ¿En cerio? Gracias -Presiente que los observaban- ¿Estás con alguien a solo?

Continuara…

¿Qué pasara, descubrirán a Shira? ¿Shira sé enojara o será Diego, que pasara con la otra sable?, esto y más en el próximo capítulo, déjenme sus sugerencias

Nota-Pregunta: ¿Qué les parecería si escribo otra historia de Diego y Shira pero humanizada?, Hasta la próxima adiós.


	4. Capítulo 4: ¿Allí estabas?

Hola amigos disculpen la tardanza, este capítulo lo iba a subir días antes pero por problemas técnicos no pude, sin más charla, el siguiente capítulo.

Capítulo 4: ¿Allí estabas?

Continuara…

Xóchitl: ¿En cerio? Gracias -Presiente que los observaban- ¿Estás con alguien a solo?

Diego: Por ahora estoy solo ¿Por qué preguntas? -Dijo viendo alrededor-

Shira: (Maldición pareciera que me vio, mmm… mejor me voy) -Se aleja lo más sigiloso y rápido posible-

Xóchitl: -De hecho no era como otras sables ella era tímida- Eh bueno yo… me voy… tengo cosas que hacer… adiós -Se va corriendo-

Diego: Adiós… que rara, bueno ah de ser normal -Se da vuelta y camina hacia unos árboles y frondosos arbustos, cuando llega a ellos un aroma le llega a su nariz- Este aroma… es de Shira, ¿Qué estaría haciendo? -Recuerda lo que le dijo la otra sable "¿Estas con alguien o solo?" lo piensa y dice- (¿Shira estuvo espiándome, pero porque? Espero que no sea lo que creo)

=Con Shira=

Shira: Espero que no me haya descubierto porque si no me meteré en muchos líos, no espié a Diego con mala intención espero que no piense eso, me voy a cazar -No tardo mucho para encontrar una gacela, la mato y empezó a comer-

Diego: -Estaba caminando cuando vio un poco lejos a Shira pero no vio que estaba haciendo ella, se le acerco y la saludo con alegría- Buenos días Shira

Shira: -Le iba a gruñir pero cuando reconoció la voz de Diego, solo volteo la cabeza- Hola -Dijo seria, y un poco frio su tono-

Diego: -Le pareció rara la actitud de Shira, miro debajo de ella y vio una gacela en un charco de sangre, entonces el de inmediato supo el porqué de su actitud y retrocedió unos pasos diciendo- Oh perdón no sabía que estabas ocupada… eh te veo luego -Se da vuelta y comienza a correr lejos de Shira-

Shira: (¿Qué le pasa? Pareciera que doy miedo… espera, ay pues fue por como lo trate) -Le iba a hablar para pedirle perdón e invitarlo a comer pero Diego ya estab metros lejos de ella, solo lo miro hasta que desapareció de su vista y se dijo así misma- Ah, buen trabajo Shira -Termino de comer y decidió buscarlo-

=Con Diego=

Diego: Bueno al menos supe que se puso así porque estaba comiendo, pero es normal al menos en los dientes de sable, ¿Qué hago?, me voy a ver a los demás -Camino hasta casa y encontró a la manada-

Manny: Hola Diego ¿nos acompañas?

Diego: Hola familia ¿A dónde los acompaño?

Sid: A ir a comer

Abuelita: ¿A qué más?

Crash y Eddie: A jugar -Dijeron alegres-

Ellie: Buenas tardes Diego -Miro hacia atrás a ver si cierta sable venía detrás de él, pero no vio a nadie- ¿Y no has visto a Shira?

Diego: Si, hace un rato, no te preocupes ella estará bien es una sable, se sabe cuidar sola

Morita: Es que como solo en estos días solo la vemos en la mañana o en lo noche por eso preguntamos

Diego: Tranquilos Shira está bien, ¿nos vamos?

La manada: Si vamos

"Ellos se van, rato después llega Shira a casa y no encuentra a nadie, cosa que le pareció rara, pues el olor de Diego llegaba allí."

Shira: Ah que extraño, al menos de que hayan salido -Comenzó a buscar el rastro de los demás y rápido lo encontró, pero decidió quedarse allí a esperar que llegaran-

=Con los demás=

Morita: -Estaba jugando-comiendo con su amigo Louis- Aquí tienes esa mora

Louis: Ok -Agarra una mora morada y se la come-

Manny y Ellie: -Solo observaban como su hija se divertía, y eso los alegraba-

Sid y su abuelita: -Estaban descansando a los pies de un árbol-

Crash y Eddie: -Estaban jugando con una pequeña ramita cada uno a "pelearse" con las ramas como si fueran espadas ('esgrima')-

Diego: -Estaba sentado en una roca pensando- (Si, Shira estaba en el mismo lugar y momento en el que yo estaba hablando con Xóchitl, ¿Pero porque, porque estaría espiándome?)

Manny: Bueno ya es hora de irnos

Diego: -Sale de sus pensamientos en cuanto escucha a Manny- Si, falta una hora antes de que anochezca

"Todos comienzan a caminar rumbo a casa, después de media hora llegan y ven a Shira echada mirando hacia el horizonte"

Ellie: Hola Shira ¿Estás bien?

Shira: -Voltea, se para y se acerca a Ellie- Hola Ellie, si, solo los estaba esperando

Morita: Gracias por esperarnos no te hubieras molestado tía Shira

Shira: ¿Eh? ¿Tía, porque me dices así?

"El resto de la manada las miro con cara de 'a caray', y más Diego"

Morita: Ah perdón se me escapo decirle así

Sid: No te apures Morita, próximamente le dirás tía -Dijo sonriendo y mirando a Diego sin que él lo notara-

Shira: ¿A qué te refieres? -Dice viendo a Sid-

Sid: Nada -Nervioso-

Manny: Bueno ay que descansar, hasta mañana a todos

Los demás: Buenas noches

"Todos se van a sus respectivos lugares donde duermen, menos dos sables"

Diego: (Bueno aquí vamos) Shira ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -Estaba sentado cerca de Shira frente a frente-

Shira: -Se puso nerviosa- (Esto no me huele bien) Si claro

Diego: ¿Qué estabas haciendo esta mañana?

Shira: Nada, caminando… buscando que hacer

Diego: Ah está bien (Siento que no me está diciendo la verdad y por lógica no lo haría ¿verdad?)

Shira: ¿Por qué preguntas? -Se sienta-

Diego: …

Continuara…

Bueno hasta aquí llego este capítulo ¿Diego sabrá que Shira lo espiaba y porque? Ni yo sé, jajaja no es cierto no se crean, si se pero es sorpresa.

Nota: A lo mejor esta semana o la otra subiré otra historia de ice age pero humanizada. Hasta la próxima se cuidan abrazos


	5. Capítulo 5: Buenos amigos

¿Qué tal? Hola a todos aquí le traigo otro capítulo de la historia ojala le guste

Capítulo 5: Buenos amigos

Continuara…

Diego: ...

Shira: ¿Estás bien? -Dijo acercándose a Diego-

Diego: Shira… ¿Estabas espiándome está mañana mientras hablaba con otra sable? -La miro a los ojos-

Shira: -Suspiro, miro hacia el suelo y dijo- Si… -Antes de que pudiese decirle algo más, se sintió de espaldas contra el suelo-

Diego: -Se había abalanzado sobre ella en cuanto escucho su respuesta pero no la dejo terminar- ¿Por qué Shira, porque lo hiciste? -Le dijo enojado y del enojo que tenía, estaba lastimando a Shira de sus patas delanteras, casi clavándole las garras-

Shira: -Se encontraba asustada y no sabía que hacer- No lo hice… con mala intención… me desperté y… te vi caminando a lo lejos… te seguí porque quería pasar la mañana contigo… pero después te vi hablando… con otra sable, me escondí aunque ni siquiera escuche que hablaban… y mejor me fui… -Respiraba con un poco de dificultad, hablo con voz temblorosa y cerro su ojos de dolor- Diego… me estas lastimando

Diego: -Sin darse cuenta le encajo las garras en su pata izquierda haciendo que Shira sangrara, pero cuando ella le dijo eso y que la lastimaba, se calmó y bajo su fuerza solo quedando encima de Shira- (Es claro, me dijo la verdad, se escuchó en su dulce voz)

Shira: -Como pudo se soltó del agarre de Diego- Que pases buenas noches -Como pudo "corrió" a su cama, se hecho y se tapó la cara con sus patas, quería llorar pero se aguantó y se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando-

Diego: -Susurra- Te creo Shira (Supongo que tiene sueño) -No se dio cuenta de que Shira estaba sangrando de su pata izquierda ni de que el tenia sangre de ella en sus uñas izquierdas-

=Al día siguiente=

Diego: -Se despierta con el canto de aves, se estira y voltea hacia dónde había dormido Shira- Ho… ¿Y Shira? -Se preguntó ya que no la vio, se acercó para encontrar el olor de Shira- Creo que salió, la iré a buscar -Se fue a buscarla siguiendo su rastro-

= Con Shira =

"Se encontraba aun asustada, hasta sentía un poco de miedo hacia Diego, ella si se imaginaba que él se enojaría pero no a ese grado"

Shira: -Se encontraba acostada de lado a la orilla de un lago, ya que por la herida que tenía en su pata izquierda [antes de llegar al hombro y antes del codo] no podía caminar bien- Ah, sabía que me metería en problemas, aunque no pensé que fueran de esta magnitud -Dijo triste y con lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos-

Diego: -Vio a Shira acostada a la orilla de un lago, suspiro de alivio al verla y se le acercó- Hola Shira -Dijo alegre-

Shira: -En cuanto lo escucho se hiso "bolita" como si tuviera frio, pero tenía miedo y dijo- ¿Qué se te ofrece? -Dijo con vos temblorosa-

Diego: (Creo que si reaccione terrible con ella anoche, ni siquiera la deje que me contara él porqué me espiaba, cuando me abalancé sobre ella) Tranquila no te hare daño -Dijo suavemente poniendo su pata en el lomo de Shira-

Shira: ¿No queras decir más de él que me hiciste? -Se paró como pudo e intento alejarse de Diego, el le agarro su pata izquierda y ella soltó un grito desgarrador-

Diego: -Se sintió muy triste por lo que ella le había dicho, la soltó cuando la escucho gritar, vio como perdió el equilibrio y se cayó-

Shira: -Comenzó a sollozar- ¿Porque no me dejas en paz Diego, porque? -Empezó a llorar mientras se cubría la cara con sus patas delanteras-

Diego: -Noto un color rojo en la pata de Shira, se asustó y la volteo con suavidad… se quedó en shock por lo que vio, una herida- ¿Yo te hice esto, verdad? -Pregunto muy triste-

Shira: No sé si te falto hacerme algo más ayer -Se paró y seco las lágrimas-

Diego: -La abraso- Perdóname me deje llevar por mi enojo -Se separó un poco de ella y le lambio sus lágrimas- Ven

Shira: -Se quedó muy sorprendida porque Diego le lambiera sus lágrimas, y como no podía caminar bien se tuvo que apoyar en Diego- ¿A dónde vamos?

Diego: Ya veras

"Caminaron durante una hora y media, llegaron al lugar en el cual Diego acompaño a los demás a comer el día anterior"

=Con los demás=

Sid: Parece que ciertos sables se levantan juntos

Ellie: No lo sabemos Sid tal vez uno se levante más temprano que el otro

Morita: Yo creo que mi tío Diego trata de socializar con Shira, porque tengo entendido que mi tío no ha visto otros sables desde que conoció a papá y mi tío Sid ¿O si, papá?

Manny: No, el no ha visto a otros de su especie desde que está con nosotros

Eddie: Yo creo que la quiere más que una amiga

Crash: Ay cálmate, es su vida, además el tiempo será el que decida

Eddie: Cállate -Le pego a Crash y el se lo regreso, se comenzaron a pelear-

Sid: Bueno de hecho yo y Manny creemos lo mismo que Eddie

Ellie: Ah eso explica por qué han molestado a Diego con Shira ¿verdad? -Dijo un poco molesta-

Manny: Sid mejor no hables, Ellie la verdad se le nota que está enamorado de Shira

Abuelita: ¡No se van a callar quiero descansar!, Sid tráeme unas moras tengo hambre -Dijo algo molesta-

Sid: Ya voy

"Sid se fue a buscar moras"

=Con Diego y Shira=

Diego: Ya llegamos -Dijo dejando a Shira apoyada en un árbol, que le daba sombra- Espera un poco -Se alejó de ella-

Shira: Esta bien (bueno al menos ya no le tengo miedo, ese miedo se esfumo en el calido abrazo) -Se sento-

"Diego tardo muy poco, en un pedazo de madera trajo un poco de agua termal, una fruta que servía para desinfectar y en el hocico una hoja que era algo pegajosa de un lado"

Shira: ¿Para qué es eso? -Dijo viendo lo que Diego traía-

Diego: Recuéstate -La ayudo a recostarse y con el agua le comenzó a limpiar la herida luego de unos minutos ya estaba limpia, el exprimió la fruta en la herida-

Shira: Ay eso arde… Diego mmm -Trataba de quedarse quieta pero apenas soportaba el ardor y eso que era una herida no tan profunda-

Diego: Ya está, ahora… -Agarro la hoja y vendo el brazo se Shira- Listo, al menos no se te infectara y sanara más rápido

Shira: -Miro el vendaje y se pudo parar más fácil- Gracias

Diego: No agradezcas, nunca debí hacerte eso solo si no me hubiera enojado así -Se sentía muy triste, él sabía que Shira no iba a poder correr, ni cazar hasta que se curara-

Shira: ¿Qué te malo es esto? -De repente ruge su estómago y el de Diego- Creo que debemos ir a comer algo -Sonríe avergonzada-

Diego: ¿Crees aguantar hasta llegar a casa?

Shira: -Lo mira extrañada- ¿Por qué dices eso?

Diego: Tienes que descansar además no puedes correr ni cazar en este estado -Miro hacia el suelo-

Shira: Entiendo, vamos

"Después de una hora llegaron y encontraron a los demás platicando"

Ellie: Hola Shira, Diego

Shira: Hola Ellie -Se fue acostar en donde dormía-

Diego: Ahorita regreso -Se fue corriendo-

"Solo se acercaron a Shira Manny, Morita y Ellie,"

Morita: ¿Qué te paso Shira?

Manny: Tienes vendada la pata

Shira: No se preocupen me lastime con una piedra -Mintió-

Ellie: ¿Porque se fue Diego?

Shira: Fue a conseguir comida -Ruge su estómago- Yo es estás condiciones no puedo cazar

Sid: Abue ya traje tus moras -Dijo extendiendo su mano con moras moradas-

Abuelita: Ya era hora -Empieza a comer-

Diego: Acerca de mí cuando era Shira- Shira ven a comer

Shira: Platicamos luego -Se levanta y sigue a Diego, en unos arbustos había una gacela y ambos comenzaron a comer-

Diego: -Terminaron de comer pero Shira estaba con restos de sangre en su espalda y costados- Shira estás manchada de sangre en tu espalda y los lados

Shira: -Miro su espalda y trato de limpiarse pero no pudo- Ah no alcanzo, si me baño la venda se caerá y no quiero me vuelvas a desinfectar la herida -Dijo viendo a Diego-

Diego: -Sonríe cálidamente- Porque arde mucho ¿cierto? -Piensa en alguna solución- Si quieres te limpio -Dijo muy sincera y amistosamente al ver que Shira intento limpiarse-

Shira: -Se quedó en shock al escuchar que Diego le ayudaría, ella sabía que no podía limpiarse sola por lo que le dijo- (¿Porque desconfiar de él solo es mi amigo?) Creo que me harías un gran favor -Dijo mientras se echo en el suelo-

Diego: -Se acercó a Shira y empezó a lamberle la espalda-

Shira: -Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo a sentir que Diego la empezó a lamber-

Diego: -Luego de unos minutos termino con la espalda y empezó a lamberle sus costados-

Shira: -Se sonrojo-

Diego: -Se lambe un poco su pata- Ya termine Shira

Shira: Gracias de nuevo Diego -Dijo sonriendo- Mejor regresamos está anocheciendo

"Los dos caminaron hasta su casa y los demás ya se habían dormido, Sid en su roca pero de una forma rara y chistosa"

Shira: ¿Cómo es que se puede dormir así y no se siente incómodo? -Sorprendida-

Diego: No lo se pero sorprende ¿No? -Miro las estrellas y se fue a echar donde dormía- Qué duermas bien Shira

Shira: Descansa Diego -Se fue a dormir-

Continuara…

Hasta aquí llego el capítulo, ojala lo hayan disfrutado

Andrea y Alexein gracias por su comentario sobre el suspenso, hare lo posible por no dejar demasiado suspenso en la historia.

Si tienen algún comentario, idea o lo que sea (positivo o negativo) será tomado en cuenta. Hasta la próxima ocasión, se cuidan, adiós


	6. Cap 6 ¿Un sueño o la realidad?

Halo mis amigos, aquí esta otro capítulo, si se preguntan porque hasta ahora la razón es que fue semana de exámenes, que lata ¿verdad?, bueno sin más triángulos la historia

Capítulo 6: Falso o verdadero

Continuara…

Shira: Descansa Diego -Se fue a dormir-

=A la mañana siguiente=

"Shira estaba despertando, pero no parecía un buen día estaba nublado, además sintió una leve movida del hielo y escucho las olas de mar"

Shira: ¿Qué pasa? -Se levantó y se quedó helada ante ver en donde estaba- Esto no pude ser posible -Estaba en el barco del capitán Tripa y a lo legos se veía el hogar antiguo de Manny y su familia, destruido por la gigante roca -

Tripa: Ya era hora de que despertaras traidora

Shira: No soy una traidora

Guiño: Claro que lo eres, no cumpliste tu orden de matar al sable naranja lo dejaste ir, y para colmo impediste que el capitán subiera al barco y los detuviera -Le dijo apuntándola con un cuchillo-

Silas: Capitán llegamos con la esposa y la hija del mamut están acorraladas por esa gran pared con otros animales

Tripa: Flynn, Raz y Gupta pasen a todos los animales a ese hielo grande, excepto de las dos mamut

Flynn, Raz y Gupta: A la orden señor

"Pasaron a todos los animales a otro bloque hielo grande, a Ellie y a Morita las pasaron al _dulce venganza_, un tiempo más tarde llego Manny, Sid, la abuela y Diego"

Tripa: -Tenia agarrada del cuello a Morita- Papi bienvenido, te gusta el nuevo barco, lo llamo dulce venganza

Silas: -Pasa volando entre Manny y Diego- Y miren tenemos la pesca del día

Manny: -Vio a Ellie que la estaban atando a un trozo de hielo- ¡Ellie!

Ellie: Estoy bien -Guiño le jalo a la soga atándola más fuerte- Ay, suelten a mi hija -Miro a Tripa-

Tripa: -Solo se rio y miro a Manny-

Manny: Tranquila me quiere a mi y claro que me tendrá

Tripa: Uy te sacrificaras por tu esposa y tu hija que ternura… que predecible, ahora si las quieres ven aquí, Raz Flynn

Raz y Flynn: -Engancharon los barcos y pusieron una tabla para que Manny pasara- Buen día, ¿Nos recuerdas?

Manny: Déjalas libres

Tripa: No lo hare pues me quitaste lo que tenía ahora solo te devolveré el favor y sobre aviso no ay engaño

Shira: ¡Ya basta capitán! puede recuperar eso si asalta otro lugar -Dijo tratando de ayudar-

Tripa: Tu sabes que no es fácil conseguir mi botín ¡Ataquen marineros!

Shira: ¡No!

"Flynn, Silas y Guptan corretearon a Sid y a la abuela, hasta que los acorralaron pero preciosa los salvo llevándoselos en su boca. Por otra parte Tripa estaba distrayendo a Manny, mientras Morita trato de acercarse a su mamá para desatarla pero le salió Guiño con varias armas"

Ellie: ¡Hija vete, corre sálvate!

Morita: ¡Pero mama!

Ellie: ¡Vete estaré bien! -Sonrió reconfortando a su hija y esta se fue, vio que se la llevo la ballena donde estaban Sid y su abuela, junto con Crash, Eddie y Louis-

Guiño: -Vio como se fue la hija y ahorco a Ellie con ayuda de Silas y la soga, solo cayo el cuerpo muerto de Ellie en el frio hielo-

Manny: -Volteo y vio a su amada compañera muerta- ¡NO! ¡ELLIE!

Tripa: -Observo como sufría, fue suficiente distracción que lo empujo provocando que se golpeara la cabeza y empezara a sangrar- Es tu fin y el de toda tu familia ¿Quién faltara?

Shira: -Había vencido a Raz, iba a saltar contra Gupta pero por atrás la iba a atacar el jabalí-

Diego: -Salto contra el jabalí cuando vio que estaba a punto de atacar a Shira, lo avento hasta la orilla del barco, se cayó y se ahogó- ¿Estas bien Shira?

Shira: Si

Guiño: ¡Capitán, falta el sable!

Shira: -Toma por las orejas al conejo y lo aventó por la borda-

Tripa: -Vio a Diego y rápido se acercó a el de un salto, agarro a Shira del cuello y la aventó hacia atrás, enseguida agarro a Diego del cuello y lo alzo con su mano derecha y con la izquierda tomo el cuchillo de Guiño-

Shira: ¡Déjalo ¿el que tiene que ver?! -Grito-

Tripa: -Sin verla dijo- Recuerda que dije que acabaría con el mamut, su familia, sus amigos y todo lo que ama…

Manny: -Trato de salvar a Diego- El no es mi amigo… lo conozco apenas una semana -Mintió-

Diego: -Debido a que Tripa le apretaba el cuello no respiraba bien pero aun así hablo- Manny… eso no es cierto… somos amigos

Manny: Diego… -Solo dijo eso y cerró los ojos dejando de respirar-

Tripa: Te delataste -Le dijo a Diego y empezó a clavarle el cuchillo varias veces-

Shira: -Miraba aterrada el final de un buen sable- ¡Ya basta déjalo ya!

Tripa: -Estaba a punto de calvarle un último cuchillazo en la parte de su corazón, pero detuvo en cuanto escucho a Shira, en total solo alcanzo a clavarle cinco veces el cuchillo, una en el vientre de Diego, dos en el costado izquierdo y dos en el derecho, gozaba ver como él se retorcía de dolor- No pensé que te importara este sable -Volteo a ver a Shira y aventó a Diego hacía Shira- Despídete -Se va contemplando el cuchillo con sangre-

Shira: Diego resiste por favor -Comenzó a hacer presión en las dos heridas del costado derecho, pero no tenía tanto caso pues seguía sangrando de sus otras tres heridas-

Diego: Shira… lo lamento… pero no durare más tiempo -De pronto le llega una hemorragia y comienza a toser sangre persistentemente-

Shira: Ay no Diego, no por favor, te lo suplico no me dejes sin tu amistad -Ve que la hemorragia no paraba y más se asustaba- Los mejores momentos de mi vida, los de verdadera felicidad los viví contigo, tú me hiciste recapacitar, tú me quitaste la venda de mis ojos -Comenzó a llorar-

Diego No llores, te… amo y no quiero verte así te juro que si pudiera movería el cielo, mar y tierra para hacerte feliz

Shira: -Levanto la mirada viendo a Diego a los ojos- Yo… yo también… te amo -Dijo con ojos llenos de lágrimas-

Diego: No estés triste, se feliz, algún día estaremos de nuevo juntos... -Cerro los ojos dejo caer su cabeza y se detuvo su reparación-

¿Podrá continuar?...

Dirán que si ¿verdad? Jeje, ¿Qué pasara con Shira? Podrá seguir sin Diego, ¿Qué hay de Morita soportara la perdida de sus padres?, eso y más en el probable próximo capítulo

Nota-pregunta: ¿Qué les gustaría que fuera verdadero o falso? (Que creo que es mejor que sea falso ¿no?, es por poner el pasado de Diego pero todo depende de ustedes) Hasta la próxima, se cuidan, abrazos


	7. Cap 7: Solo fue un sueño

¿Cómo están mis amigos lectores y lectoras? Espero que estén listos para continuar leyendo esta historia, les agradezco a todas las personas que se han molestado en leer mi historia, ready set ¡go!

Capítulo 7: Solo fue un sueño

Continuara…

Diego: No estés triste, se feliz, algún día estaremos de nuevo juntos... -Cerro los ojos, dejo caer su cabeza y se detuvo su reparación-

Shira: -Cerro los ojos y empezó a llorar fuertemente, ella pensaba en que por fin estaría feliz con una familia y un amigo- ¿Porque me pasa esto? Soy una tonta con una estúpida suerte -De pronto escucha dos voces con un tono dulce y suave, pero no abrió los ojos ni volteo-

¿?: Ya tranquila, no llores más -Dijo dulcemente-

¿?: Es la hora de volver a la realidad hija -Dijo suavemente y le toco el hombro a Shira-

Shira: -Abrió sus ojos con la intención de ver quien era pero regreso a la vida real, vio una silueta que no logro diferenciar por no estar totalmente despierta y medio escucho lo que le decía- ¿Eh?

Diego -Desde hace unos cinco minutos vio que Shira estaba sollozando, se preocupó y se acercó a ella- ¿Shira, que tienes? ¿Qué te pasa? -Empezó a moverla para despertarla- Despierta Shira -Dijo con tono dulce-

Shira: -Miro a su alrededor, estaba con Diego y la manada, Diego estaba despierto en frente de ella y los demás dormidos, aunque ella no regresaba a la realidad totalmente- ¿Qué?...

Diego: Tranquila -La ve y ella estaba muy alterada, aun no se recuperaba de ese sueño, le empezó acariciar su brazo con su pata- Ya paso

Shira: -Salió de su trance miro a Diego a los ojos por unos segundos y se calmó un poco, fijo su mirada en el resto de la manada se tranquilizó al saber que todos estaban bien, pero al recordar su sueño comenzó a llorar-

Diego: -Estaba sorprendido y confundido por las reacciones de Shira y la abrazo al verla llorar, sintió como ella apoyo su cabeza en su hombro derecho y lloraba en el-

Shira: -Sintió a Diego, sintió su calor, su abrazo… sus caricias-

Diego: -Le empezó a hacer pequeñas caricias en su espalda tratando de calmarla- Ya, tranquila no pasa nada -Ve que Manny y Ellie se despertaron pues escucharon a Shira llorar-

Manny: -Comenzó a despertar al escuchar los sollozos de alguien, miro a los demás, pero estaban dormidos, volteo hacia Diego y Shira, y los vio despiertos-

Ellie: -Vio a Shira en los brazos de Diego, se levantó preocupada y se acercó a ellos- ¿Diego, qué pasa qué tiene? -Susurrando-

Diego: No lo sé, despertó asustada… supongo que tuvo una pesadilla -Dijo viendo a Ellie pero sin dejar de acariciar a Shira-

Manny: Hay que esperar que se la pase y vuelva a descansar, mañana que nos diga que le paso

Diego: Manny va amanecer en unas tres horas no es mcho descanso pero en fin, bueno vayan a dormir no se preocupen yo me encargo de que se quede dormida

Ellie: Esta bien, Manny vamos -Los dos se fueron a dormir-

Shira: -Estaba con los ojos un poco rojos de tanto llorar, se sintió cansada y se quedó dormida con su cabeza en el hombro de Diego y abrazada por él-

Diego: -Noto a Shira tranquila, la separo de él y la sujeto enseguida, noto que ella estaba dormida. Lentamente la acomodo en donde ella dormía y se acostó a un lado de ella pero a una distancia 'prudente'-

=En la mañana como las siete=

Shira: -Se despierta y miro a Diego a su lado echado pero a cierta distancia, ella sonrío al verlo a él y los demás vivos, y de estar en casa. Suspira y dice en voz baja- Ay, cuanto agradezco que la familia a donde ahora pertenezco este bien

Diego: -Ya se había despertado hace media hora aunque estaba dormitando, escucho a Shira y- ¿Se puede saber porque estas tan aliviada? -Dijo, mientras abría los ojos y la miraba-

Shira: -Sorprendida- ¿Qué, tú, me escuchaste? ¿Desde qué hora despertaste? -Hablando en voz baja y se sentó-

Diego: -Se sentó- Tranquila, no me bombardees de preguntas -Dijo en tono de broma y sonrío- ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Shira: -Estaba avergonzada por que la escucho, desvío sus ojos de los de Diego, se levantó y empezó a caminar-

Diego: (¿Qué la pasa? Mejor voy con ella no quiero que le pase nada mucho menos después la manera en que estuvo anoche) -Se para y la sigue- ¿Qué te ocurre?

Shira: Nada -Dijo viendo el suelo-

Diego: Ok -De pronto siente su estómago vacío y la dice a Shira- Oye eh... -Se pone nervioso- ¿Qué…? -Empezó a tartamudear, él quería invitar a Shira a que le acompañara a cazar. El problema era que ella era su primera amiga y la primera de su especie en encontrar después de 11 años, así que no tenía mucha experiencia-

Shira: -Lo miro, noto que él estaba un poco tenso y le pregunto- ¿Qué cosa me quieres decir Diego?

Diego: -Se armó de valor aunque un poco tímido dijo- Te quería decir que… -La miro a sus ojos- ¿Si me acompañabas a cazar?

Shira: (Y ¿Por qué no?, sería bueno cazar con el… pero) Claro -Lo mira alegre- Me encantaría, aunque Diego yo no… se cazar muy bien que digamos -Baja la mirada-

Diego: -Sonrío cuando ella de dijo que si, era mucha su alegría que hasta empezó a mover la cola /Como los perros/, aunque dejo de moverla cuando le dijo que no sabía cazar bien- Pero, si te vi cuando te estabas comiendo una gacela, dudo que la hallas encontrado muerta

Shira: Bueno se cazar pero animales pequeños como conejos y gacelas, aunque se más pescar, pero no se cazar animales grandes, de hecho… -Se puso algo triste-

Diego: Tranquila -Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado haciendo que su pelaje se rosara con el de ella- Si no quieres decirme no me digas -Le dijo al verla triste-

Shira: -Se sonrojo al sentir su pelaje contra el de Diego- Bueno mi tío murió 'aplastado' por un mamut y su compañera, mi tía y un hijo suyo murieron en una estampida de alces pero grandes

Diego: Siento escuchar eso -Dijo bajando la mirada y las orejas-

Shira: Además desde ese tiempo comencé a tenerles miedo a esos animales incluso a los demás animales grandes

Diego: Te soy honesto, no se te nota

Shira: A querer o no a veces me siento muy nerviosa con Manny, Ellie y Morita

Diego: No te preocupes, te ayudare con todo eso -Les ruge el estómago- Je je creo que es mejor comer algo antes de que las tripas se coman a sí mismas -Dijo con tono de broma-

Shira: -Se rió un poco por el comentario de Diego- Bueno vámonos

"Se fueron y no tardaron en encontrar un tocsodonte (Descripción de ese animal: es parecido al hipopótamo o al manatí, pero de color café parte superior. Blanco inferior y parte del hocico también) Shira por accidente se pegó la pata con una piedra, alertando al animal pero antes de que este pudiese hacer algo, Diego se le fue encima directo al cuello tumbando al animal hasta que lo mato"

Diego: El desayuno está servido -Miro a Shira-

Shira: Y tuve que ser la que lo echara a perder -Dijo mirando el suelo y sobándose la pata-

Diego: Shira no fue así, ven vamos a comer

"Ambos comenzaron a comer cuando acabaron, enteraron los huesos. Se la pasaron jugando en la tarde y cuando cayó la noche, los dos sables estaban en una playa echados en la suave arena uno al lado del otro viendo las estrellas"

Diego: Ah vaya día, no todos son así

Shira: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Diego: Bueno no todos los días puedo pasarla bien compartiendo tiempo con alguien, de hecho tu eres mi primera amiga de mi especie -La mira a sus lindos ojos azules- Desde hace 11 años no veía a ninguna hembra, mi madre nunca la conocí y hace 11 años la amiga que tenía murió por la picadura de un alacrán -Dijo triste y volteando del lado contrario de Shira-

Shira: Ah… yo… no tenía idea… -No sabía que decirle, pero desvío ligeramente el tema- Pero si hace 11 años no veías a ninguna hembra, ¿Hace cuánto no ves a un macho?

Diego: Bueno…

Continuara…

Listo mis amigos, llego el fin del capítulo. Aquí es donde les dije que pondría el pasado de Diego, no se me ocurre nada para el de Shira, pero bueno tal vez lo ponga (solo si me llegan ideas al cerebro) jeje.

Preguntas que despues seran respondidas despues: ¿Shira le contara su sueño a Diego? ¿Quienes eran los dos sables que le hablaron a Shira en su sueño?, y más.

Nota: Mil disculpas pero me temo que me demorare más de lo esperado con subir la historia humanizada de Ice Age, pero tal vez en esta semana suba uno de Bloopers, solo si quieren, lo dejo a su criterio.

Diego: Claro ya me imagino que pondrás si aprueban el de Bloopers

Kari: Ah caray ¿a qué hora te hable?

Diego: Me acabas de hablar

Kari: Ah… oh un golpe bajo eh, bueno adiós a todos se cuidan hasta la próxima, abrazos. ,' )


	8. Cap 8: Pasado

Hola amigos, espero que estén listos para continuar leyendo, esta historia, (hice este capítulo más largo porque habla del pasado de Diego y sigue más) sin más charla el capítulo

Capítulo 8: Pasado

Diego: Bueno… yo, no quiero hablar de esto -Dijo triste y se sentó-

Shira: Por favor dime, confía en mi… no le digo a nadie -Dijo con voz suave sentándose al lado de Diego-

Diego: Confío en ti Shira… pero no me gusta hablar de mi pasado y…

Shira: Supongo que viviste cosas terribles, lo suficientemente fuertes para que no quieras hablar ¿verdad? -Lo miro tiernamente a sus lindos ojitos verdes-

Diego: Esta bien te lo diré solo porque… creo que sería bueno hablar de esto con alguien -Suspiro-

=Mientras con la manada=

"Los únicos que seguían despiertos era Manny, Ellie y la Abuelita de Sid, Manny y Ellie estaban preocupados por Diego y Shira puesto que ya era tarde y no los habían visto en todo el día desde que Shira se despertó asustada por su sueño"

Manny: Ya es tarde

Ellie: ¿Qué hora serán? -Dijo pensativa-

Abuelita: Como las 11 de la noche -Dijo mirando el cielo, los noto preocupados y pregunto- ¿De qué se preocupan? Todos están bien

Ellie: Diego y Shira no han llegado

Abuelita: Son sables pueden cuidarse solos tal vez… lleguen más tarde o se quedaron dormidos en algún lugar

Manny: Mejor vamos a dar una vuelta aquí cerca a ver si están

=Con Diego y Shira=

Shira: -No sabía el motivo, pero estaba viendo a Diego triste y por alguna razón odiaba verlo así-

Diego: No recuerdo el nombre del lugar, lo que recuerdo es que había 5 manadas la norte, sur, la del este, oeste y una central, la central se ocupaba de evitar conflictos en las demás puesto que los líderes de la manada central eran muy calmados y pacíficos, yo nací en esa manada fui en segundo en nacer…

Shira: Disculpa la interrupción pero ¿Cómo que fuiste el segundo en nacer? -Confundida-

Diego: -Sonrió levemente- Yo fui el segundo hijo de los lideres

Shira: -Sorprendida- Espera… quieres decir que eras hijo de los líderes de la manada y tienes un hermano

Diego: -Suspiro y se volvió a poner triste- Vámonos por orden, efectivamente tuve un hermano que había nacido un año antes que yo y tres años después de mi nacimiento nació mi segundo hermano, toda la manada celebro, pues los lideres tenían tres hijos -Vio que Shira se confundió de nuevo y supuso el motivo- ¿Te preguntaras que te dije que nunca conocí a mi madre verdad?

Shira: La verdad si

Diego: Bueno casi siempre estaba ocupada igual que papá, a mí y a mis hermanos nos cuidaba mi tía Rose (Rous), ella era soltera y casi no se encontraba ocupada -Sus ojos se estaban empezando a llenar de lágrimas- Un día mis padres tendrían el día siguiente libre y se la pasarían con nosotros, los tres nos alegramos pero nunca se sabe que pasara… al día siguiente se cumplirían exactamente tres meses de edad de mi hermano menor por desgracia… -Su respiración se comenzó a acelerar-

Shira: ¿No tuvieron el día libre como lo planearon?

Diego: -Negó con la cabeza, miro al suelo y…- Mi mamá amaneció muerta… -Aplano sus orejas contra su cabeza ante el hecho de recordarlo-

Shira: -Se quedó en shock-

Diego: Ese día… fui el primero en levantarse estaba muy contento, moví a mi mama para despertarla pero no lo logre, me extrañaba ella era del sueño ligero… entonces desperté a mi papa que cuando intento despertarla, no me dijo nada y llamo a mi tía Rose quien nos sacó de nuestra cueva a los tres, no entendía nada… Poco tiempo después mi papa hizo una reunión, en lo que los sables llegaban se dirigió a nosotros y… -Recordando-

Shira: -Interrumpió por segunda vez- Espero no molestarte pero ¿Cómo se llamaban tus papas y hermanos? Solo me dijiste el nombre de tu tía -Dijo para ubicarse mejor con los hechos que le contaba Diego y, tratar que a Diego se le pasara un poco su dolor-

Diego: Ah sí disculpa… mi papa se llamaba Dilan, el de mi mama nunca la supe pero puedo asegurarte que empezaba con A

Shira: Ah caray ¿Porque?

Diego: Mi papa quería que los nombres de sus hijos empezaran con A, mi mama acepto pero después ese concepto cambio, cuando nació mi hermano le pusieron Alvin, cuando yo nací mi mama insistió en que mi nombre empezara con D pues el de papa empezaba con esa letra, y como él la amaba mucho accedió, pensaron en un nombre que no fuese común y me pusieron Diego -Ya se le estaba empezando a resecar la garganta-

Shira: Oh, eso explica porque de tantos sables que eh conocido ninguno se llama como tú, dejando aparte que tu nombre es muy bonito -Se sonrojo por lo que dijo-

Diego: En… en serio ¿lo crees? -La miro sorprendido pero con tono de voz extrañado-

Shira: Si, ¿Por qué te extraña? -Aún sonrojada-

Diego: Bueno para mí no era un nombre lindo, no le encontraba sentido, solo sabía lo que muchos otros… que en un tigre dientes de sable y me llamaba Diego

"Alguien llego interrumpiendo la plática de Diego y Shira"

Abuelita: Vaya, miren a quien me encontré

Ellie: -Suspiro aliviada al ver a Diego y a Shira- Ay qué bueno que están bien

Shira: Claro que estamos bien -Dijo al verlos un poco alterados-

Abuelita: Oigan está bien que sean sables pero no se pasen, ya vámonos tengo sueño

Diego: ¿Qué hora es?

Manny: Veo que perdieron la noción del tiempo, ya casi es media noche

Diego y Shira: ¿¡En serio!? -Sorprendidos-

Abuelita: Si, y como ya era tarde tenían a estos dos como guajolotes mojados -Señalo a Manny y a Ellie-

Manny y Ellie: ¡Hey! -Empezándose a molestar-

"Diego y Shira trataban de aguantar la risa"

Diego: Mejor vámonos -Dijo riendo entre colmillos-

"Así los cinco se fueron y cuando llegaron a casa se fueron a dormir, aunque a Shira le costó un poco de trabajo, por lo poco que Diego le conto noto que su pasado le afecto, pero después de unos minutos el sueño la venció. Al día siguiente"

Diego: -Fue el primero en despertarse, pero de la nada empezaron a llegarle recuerdos de su pasado, quedándose sumergido en ellos-

Morita: -Se levantó temprano con la idea de ir a jugar con Louis y desayunar en el camino, pero por mirar a sus papas que no se despertaran no se fijó que piso por accidente la cola de su Tío-

Diego: -Sintió un dolor que lo saco de sus pensamientos- ¡AY! -Grito tan fuerte que despertó a toda la manada, haciendo que Crash y Eddie se cayeran del árbol donde dormían y curiosamente la abuelita de Sid fue la única que no se despertó-

Sid: -Se cayó de su roca por el susto- ¿Qué pasa, quien grita? -Dijo mirando a todas partes-

Morita: Ah, no… perdón tío Diego, lo siento…

Manny: ¿Qué paso Morita? -Confundido-

Diego: Morita… ¿Podrías fijarte dónde caminas por favor? -Dijo adolorido-

Shira: No entiendo nada

Ellie: Morita… -Antes de decir otra cosa su hija la interrumpió-

Morita: Lo que pasa es que… por accidente le pise la cola a mi tío Diego -Dijo nerviosa y apenada-

Sid: Con razón, eso explica el grito que dio

Shira: ¿Diego estas bien? -Pregunto algo preocupada-

Diego: Dentro de lo que cabe decir -Dijo mirando su cola-

Manny: ¿Y porque hiciste eso Morita?

Morita: -Suspiro en derrota y dijo- Porque quería ir a jugar con Louis y desayunar en el camino, creí que no me dejarían ir y me iba pero por mirarlos no me fije en donde pisaba

Manny: Hija sabes que ya te doy permiso de que vayas con la condición de volver antes del anochecer, solo quisiera me digas adonde y con quien vas a estar para quedarme tranquilo, pero no tienes por qué ir así ¿quedo claro? -Dijo con tono dulce, pero sería la última parte-

Morita: Lo siento, a la próxima les diré

Ellie: Esa es mi hija, ¿la perdonas Die?… ¿Y Diego? -Dijo al no verlo-

Sid: Estaba allí hace un segundo

Shira: Lo voy a buscar -Dijo y se fue a buscarlo-

=Con Diego=

"Él iba caminando, hasta que llego a un lago donde sumergió la cabeza para despertarse mejor"

Shira: -Estaba siguiendo el aroma de Diego, cuando lo vio que saco la cabeza del agua y se puso a tomar agua, se acercó y le dijo- No crees que sería mejor despedirse antes de irse -Bromeo-

Diego: -Dejo de beber agua- Buenos días Shira -La saludo sin ánimos-

Shira: ¿Qué tienes?

Diego: Aparte de hambre, nada -Ruge su estómago-

Shira: Ok, ven vamos a cazar algo

Diego: ¿En serio quieres cazar conmigo?

Shira: Claro, además cazamos juntos ayer bueno más bien fuiste tú yo la regué -Dijo mirando al suelo-

Diego: No la regaste, mejor olvidémoslo y vamos a buscar que comer

Shira: Esta bien, pero ¿Podrías terminar de contarme tu pasado cuando terminemos de comer? -Dijo nerviosa por la reacción que tendría Diego-

Diego: Claro

"Los dos se fueron a cazar, comieron y en cuanto estuvieron satisfechos… fueron a la playa en la que platicaron el día anterior"

Diego: Bueno como ya te dije mi papa se llamaba Dilan, el nombre de mi mama nunca lo supe, mi tía Rose, mi hermano mayor Alvin y mi hermano menor Esteban, bueno ¿Qué fue lo último que te conté?

Shira: Que tu padre llamo a todos los sables de la manada para una reunión, mientras llegaban se dirigió a ti y a tus hermanos

Diego: Ok, bueno ocurrió esto…

=Recuerdo de Diego=

Diego: -Estaba confundido no entendía que pasaba-

Alvin: -Noto a su hermano algo tenso y le dijo- Tranquilo ¿Qué tienes hermanito?

Diego: Tengo un mal presentimiento

Dilan: -Había escuchado a sus cachorros, sabía que de una u otra forma sus hijos sabrían que sucedía, suspiro dolido- (¿Cómo reaccionaran mis hijos? Ruego porque sean fuertes para superarlo, ¿Pero por qué mi compañera?) -Triste y destrozado por la muerte de su amada se dirigió a sus hijos- Alvin, Diego, Esteban vengan

Esteban: ¿Qué pasa papi? Se supone que pasaríamos el día en familia -Dijo inocentemente, tenía apenas 1 año con unos tres meses-

Dilan: Tengo que decirles algo -Se sentó frente a frente de sus pequeños- Quiero que sean fuertes

Esteban: Aún estamos chicos para tener fuerza de cargar algo -Dijo con inocencia causando una risa en Alvin y una sonrisa en Diego-

Dilan: No me refería a eso… Hijos su mama… ya no podrá estar con nosotros

Alvin y Esteban: ¿Qué, pe- porque?

Diego: -Temiendo lo peor- Por favor papa no me digas que mama…

Dilan: -Armándose de valor- Mama murió

=Fin del recuerdo=

Diego: En ese instante mis hermanos y yo tratamos con todas las fuerzas que teníamos de no llorar pero fue en vano, éramos unos cachorros aún, Alvin tenía 5 años, yo 4 y Esteban 1 año. Bueno un mes después de ese día, que fue muy duro para todos, tanto que mi padre estuvo a punto de suicidarse de no ser por mi tío Tadeo, por parte de mi mama era mi tío, que lo convenció de no hacerlo no sé qué le dijo pero mi papa estaba con nuevos ánimos de seguir a delante.

Shira: Debió decirle algo muy importante para haber logrado convencerlo

Diego: Tal vez, se comportaba más cariñoso con nosotros pero a veces era estricto, debo decir que era por le escuela

Shira: ¿Escuela? -Confundida-

Diego: Si, en ella entrabamos todos los sables a prender a cazar, defenderse pelear, había niveles por así decirlo desde lo básico hasta lo avanzado pero no era todo como el objetivo principal era la Paz, había dos turnos entrabas a la mañana a de cierta a cierta hora y en la tarde lo mismo, en la mañana aprendíamos a sobrevivir y en la tarde aprendíamos a mantener la paz

Shira: Mantener la paz suena aburrido

Diego: No lo era, nos ponían a practicar, juegos, etcétera, todos sabían mantener la paz pero otros… parecían búhos

Shira: jaja ¿Porque lo dices?

Diego: Eran muy sabios, cada quien su modo 'serios' y 'divertidos', mi padre entre los serios, pero volviendo al tema a los cinco años entraban y tenían diferentes maestros para cada nivel, Alvin ya había entrado y en la mañana avanzaba rápido pero no era muy bueno con la paz, a veces metía la pata. Cuando yo entre en ambos me desarrollaba bien pero era más de paz divertida

Shira: A ver si entendí tu hermano mayor se le daba luchar por vivir en lugar de mantener la paz, y a ti en ambos aunque tu forma de mantener la paz era divertida ¿Cierto?

Diego: Cierto, mi papa se sorprendió de que tan rápido alcance el nivel de mi hermano Alvin que iba en el dos, claro que batalle para hacerlo y me dio vacaciones por tanto esfuerzo, en cuanto Esteban, el creía que su área era de mantener la paz y técnicamente a sí paso, se retrasaba para aprender a defenderse y eso, y para decírtelo más claro Alvin era el cool o peleonero por saber más de combate, yo el que sabía cuándo era la hora de bromear y cual la de trabajar, claro que era el "Cerebrito" o al menos eso me decía Alvin -Suspiro triste con el recuerdo cuando su hermano se lo decía- y Esteban era el 'adorable'

Shira: ¿Qué paso después?

Diego: Para ese entonces, cuando Esteban empezó a entrenar, él tenía 5 años, yo 8 y Alvin 9. Un día mi tía Rose tenía que hacer un viaje con un pretendiente que mi gruñona abuela se lo puso, ese canijo era 'rico', soberbio, se creía mucho. Mira Shira créeme que detestaría decirlo pero odiaba a mi abuela y al pretendiente, un estúpido llamado Carlos

Shira: Se nota ese odio, pero ¿Por qué tu abuela le puso un pretendiente a tu tía? Por lo que me dices la obligo a casarse

Diego: -Miro el cielo- gracias al cielo no se casó con ese mal nacido, de hecho el viaje consistía en ir en barco, y viaje con ella claro que tuve que rogarle a mi papa para que me dejara ir y, con ayuda de mi tía lo convencí, ella dijo que se sentía mejor con mi compañía… -Suspiro y sonrío- Esa fue una gran aventura más de mi tía que mía, aunque corta llena de amor, traición y tragedia -Miro el suelo con tristeza-

Shira: ¿Por qué con tanto drama?

Diego: -La miro- Resumiendo… cuando estábamos en el barco conoció a su "príncipe", no tardó en darse cuenta de ello se la pasaban juntos, y debo admitir que su encuentro fue raro, para mi tía él era su héroe y él pues… si lo vi como un buen pretendiente y hasta lo llegue a ver como un tío, yo también le agradaba me lo dijo -Desvío su mirada de Shira- aunque tanto amor era el suyo que… -Se puso nervioso-

Shira: ¿Qué ocurrió?

Diego: No creo que deba decírtelo

Shira: ¿Por qué no? No creo que haya sido algo malo

Diego: -Nervioso por la reacción de Shira- Mi tía y el… tuvieron intimidad -La miro esperando su reacción-

Shira: Ay ¿Para qué pregunte? -Dijo avergonzada por lo terca que era, desvío el tema un poco- ¿Y qué paso con tu abuela?

Diego: Estallo en coraje al igual que el cara de rata cuando se enteraron

Shira: Me imagino

Diego: Bueno la historia termino casi como el final de la inundación del Titanic a diferencia de que todos… bueno excepto de mis tíos y yo fuimos los únicos que nos salvamos, los demás muertos y volvimos a casa

Shira: Supongo que no acaba a allí

Diego: No, no acaba allí estaban a punto de casarse cuando unos sables de otra manada desconocida nos atacaron les ganamos pero perdimos a tres de los nuestros incluido el prometido de mi tía, ella no logro superara ese dolor, y a mí me destrozaba verla así como a los demás de la familia… Todos los días llorando, no comía, no dormía al final termino muriéndose de la tristeza que no logro superar

Shira: Que triste -Dijo con tono de tristeza, pero vio una leve sonrisa en Diego- ¿Qué te hace sonreír?

Diego: Una que mi tía se fue con el que amaba al cielo, segunda mi hermano Alvin según, lo de siempre y como algunas chicas, sin ofender… Juro nunca enamorarse -Sonrío más notaria mente ante el recuerdo de aquel día, pero re pronto ruge el estómago de Shira- Alguien ya tiene hambre -Dijo con tono juguetón-

Shira: -Suspira avergonzada- La verdad si -Se escucha el estómago de Diego pidiendo comida- Y no soy la única -Añadió en tono juguetón-

Diego: -Sonrío- Ya veo -Comenzó a correr- Ya verás gatita encontrare una presa antes que tu

Shira: ¡Que no me llames gatita! -Lo sigue algo _molesta_-

Continuara…

Bueno ya sé que me demore en subirlo en "Bloopers, juegos y otras locuras" dije que lo subiría en unas horas, pero cuando lo iba a subir tuve que atender un asunto y de allí hacer proyectos de la escuela hasta el viernes, que lata dan los maestros ¿verdad?. Así queda un capítulo de esta historia, espero que le haya gustado y después pondré lo que sigue. Hasta la próxima se cuidan abrazos


	9. Cap 9: Pasado 2da parte

Hola mis amigos ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, aquí les traigo otro capítulo de esta historia, y disculpen la demora el internet me estaba fallando así que no pude subir capítulos espero que comprendan, sin más cuentos la historia.

Capítulo 9: Pasado (2da parte)

Shira: ¡Que no me llames gatita! -Lo sigue algo _molesta_-

"Después de unos 3 minutos, cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar a Diego, este se detuvo por que a unos 5 metros alcanzo a ver una gacela se volteo para ver a Shira, pero ella no alcanzo a frenar cuando choco con Diego. Afortunadamente Diego se 'preparo' un poquito para el impacto causando que después de este Shira quedara encima de él, lo bueno fue que la abuelita de Sid, Ellie y Morita vieron lo que paso porque si no…"

Diego: Ay eso dolió -Dijo sobándose la cabeza-

Shira: -Se levantó poquito, pero seguía encima de Diego y le dio un suave golpe en el hombro derecho a Diego con su pata derecha- Esto en por haberme llamado gatita

Diego: Ok

"Manny y Sid llegaron unos segundos después de que Diego y Shira chocaran, estaban al lado de Ellie, Morita y la abuelita"

Sid: Usp interrumpimos algo -Dijo esbozando una sonrisa y dándole unos suaves codazos en el costado a Manny quien estaba a un lado de él, ambos mal interpretando como Shira se encontraba encima de Diego-

Manny: Si eso veo -Dijo con un sonrisa que Ellie y Diego entendieron muy rápido-

Diego: No es lo creen -Dijo levantando a Shira suavemente con sus dos patas delanteras-

Shira: -Se sonrojo al entender el mensaje de las sonrisas de Manny y Sid, aparte de lo que dijo Diego y al sentir sus fuertes brazos levantándola con suavidad causando que ella instintivamente se quitara rápido de Diego y el se levantara-

Ellie: -Mirando seriamente a su esposo- Manny… Diego y Shira chocaron, estaban corriendo.

Morita: Pero mi tío Diego se detuvo, Shira no alcanzo a detenerse cuando chocaron y Shira termino encima de mi tío -Dijo un poco molesta al ver como su padre mal entendía la situación-

Manny: -Avergonzado- Oh lo lamento no sabía

Abuelita: A la próxima asegúrense de saber la versión de los hechos -Dijo golpeando a Sid en la cabeza con su bastón y a Manny no le pego porque no lo alcanzo-

Shira: -Tratando de romper el tenso e incómodo ambiente, más para ella y para Diego- Eh… ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

Ellie: Ah si, bueno los estábamos buscando

Diego: ¿A los dos? -Dijo algo sorprendido-

Ellie: Si, seguro se han de preguntar porque a los dos o para que

Diego: Ambas -Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que causo que todos se rieran ligeramente-

Abuelita: La verdad no fue tan difícil deducir que estaban juntos

Sid: Porque cuando te fuiste sin avisar Shira dijo que te iba a buscar -Dijo dirigiéndose a Diego-

Ellie: En realidad queríamos saber porque te despertaste asustada ante noche Shira -Dijo sin rodeos-

Shira: -Bajo su mirada y dijo- Si, realmente no quisiera hablar de eso… pero si tanto quieren saberlo…

Diego: No te obligaremos a decirnos si no quieres

Shira: No es eso, pero me sentiría más tranquila si estamos en casa

"Dicho esto los 7 fueron a casa, cuando llegaron vieron a Crash y Eddie en el borde lanzando piedras pequeñas a donde se da la vista al lugar donde Shira (cuando aún era pirata) retiene a Diego para impedir que suba al barco"

Crash: Vaya ya era hora de que aparecieran

Eddie: Hola que bueno que ya llegaron

"Todos se sentaron alrededor de Shira y ella les dijo que se levantó asustada por una pesadilla, la conto con detalles, pero omitió la última parte a partir de donde habla con Diego, en esa parte les mintió diciéndoles que el le pidió que cuidara por el a Sid, Morita, Crash, Eddie y la abuelita"

Shira: Y eso paso hasta que me desperté -Dijo con la mirara abajo por unas cuantas lagrimas que intentaba retener-

Morita: -Se había puesto en medio de sus papas- Gracias al cielo que solo fue un sueño -Se puso un poco asustada-

Manny y Ellie: -Abrazaron a su hija para que se calmara-

Abuelita: Bueno al menos ya nos sentimos tranquilos de saber que te paso

Shira: Si no les molesta quisiera estar sola un rato

Ellie: ¿Está seguro?

Shira: -Como su voz ya iba a sonar temblorosa y quería ocultarlo, solo asintió-

Manny: Eh… vamos a pasear si necesitas algo solo dinos

"Todos a excepción de Diego se fueron, Shira no se percató de que Diego se quedó, ella se acostó en dónde dormía, se cubrió su cara con sus patas delanteras y comenzó a llorar en silencio"

Diego: -Vio que ella quería ocultar sus ganar de llorar se le acerco, se sentó a un lado de ella y con su pata comenzó a acariciarle el lomo más sin embargo paso algo que no esperaba-

Shira: -Se molestó por el hecho de todavía no estaba sola como lo pidió, se abalanzo encima a Diego sin saber que era el y le comenzó a gritar- ¡Que parte de 'quiero estar sola' no entendiste! ¡Vete no quiero que estés aquí!

Diego: Ok -Dijo con algo de miedo ante la reacción de Shira y estando debajo de ella- Pero no me puedo ir

Shira: ¿Diego? (Ay no) -Pensó apenada por su reacción- ¿Por qué no te puedes ir? -Confundida-

Diego: Ah… Pues, tu que no me dejas

Shira: -Vio que Diego se refería a que lo tenía sujeto-

Diego: -Se liberó del agarre de Shira sin lastimarla y antes de que ella le dijera o hiciera algo más le dijo- Está bien si quieres estar sola te dejo sola -Se fue corriendo antes de que Shira le hiciera algo-

Shira: Diego espera -Trato de detenerlo pero él ya se había ido perdiéndolo de vista en minutos- Ay ¿porque siempre reacciono así? -Se preguntó con tristeza y sollozos- No quise hacerle eso, él solo me quiso hacerme compañía y yo de idiota sin dejarme que lo haga, cuando en verdad quiero su compañía -Dijo con algunas lágrimas-

"Shira se echo donde dormía y comenzó a llorar un poco fuerte porque rechazo a Diego, por otro lado con Ellie, Manny y Morita"

Ellie: Pobre de Shira

Morita: Si, al menos solo fue una pesadilla -Dijo con un suspiro-

Manny: ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer y dar un paseo por la playa?

Ellie: Me parece bien ¿Qué opinas Morita?

Morita: Claro, me gustaría mucho

Manny: Vamos -Ellos se van-

=Con Diego=

"Él estaba buscando algo para comer, como esta vez comería sin Shira busco algo pequeño, al poco tiempo encontró 2 conejos medianos y un poco gorditos, mato a ambos se comió uno y el otro lo guardo para Shira por que supuso que ella aún no comía nada. A unos pocos minutos cayo el atardecer y Diego fue a casa con el conejo en el hocico, cuando llego vio a Shira sentada viendo cómo se ocultaba el sol entre las aguas del inmenso mar"

Diego: -Dejo el conejo en el suelo y se acercó a Shira- ¿Disfrutando la vista? -Pregunto detrás de ella-

Shira: -Al escuchar y reconocer que era Diego se sorprendió al sentir que se encontraba detrás de ella a pesar de cómo lo trato en la tarde, no se resistió y se abalanzo sobre el pero esta vez dándole un fuerte abrazo- Lo siento

Diego: Wow -Dijo al sentirse en el suelo- ¿De qué me hablas? -Confundido-

Shira: No debí gritarte esta tarde

Diego: -Como pudo se sentó aún con Shira abrazándolo- Shira… El hecho de que querías estar sola no tiene nada de malo, querías calmarte por aquella pesadilla simplemente, eso no puede dañar tu rudeza

Shira: Aun así no debí haberte gritado -Dijo con un tono de culpa y separándose de Diego-

Diego: No te culpes por favor, solo fue un incidente -Se dio la vuelta camino hasta el conejo y lo agarro con sus afilados colmillos, luego camino hacia Shira-

Shira: ¿Qué es eso? -Le pregunto a Diego al ver que tenía algo entre sus colmillos y no reconoció que era-

Diego: -Dejo el conejo frente a Shira- Supongo que tienes hambre, No has comido nada desde la tarde ¿O si?

Shira: -En ese instante recordó que ni ella ni el habían comido por que los demás llegaron /en la tarde cuando Manny y Sid mal interpretaron la situación/ hasta lo que ahora ya era casi de noche- No, no he comido nada

Diego: Entonces come

Shira: Pero… ¿Y tu?...

Diego: No te preocupes yo ya comí

Shira: -Empezó a comer y cuando acabo dijo- Gracias Diego

Diego: No fue nada -Agarro y enterró los huesos porque siempre Manny le dice "cuando vayas a comer procura cazar apartado de Morita y oculta los huesos como sea", cuando los enterró se sentó a una distancia que considero prudente de Shira-

"Ya se había ocultado el sol, y minutos después llego el resto de la manada"

Ellie: ¿Shira cómo te sientes?

Shira: Mejor, gracias por preguntar

Ellie: Me alegro

Morita: Ah… Tío Diego… -Dijo algo nerviosa-

Diego: ¿Si? -Dijo mirándola-

Morita: Solo quería pedirle una disculpa por lo que le hice esta mañana -Dijo apenada-

Diego: -Sonrío- No pasó nada Morita, solo asegúrate de a la próxima fijarte donde pisas ¿De acuerdo?

Morita: -Sorprendida y alegre- ¿En… En serio, no está enojado?

Diego: No

Morita: Gracias tío

Manny: Bueno es hora de dormir

"Todos se acostaron a dormir pero cuando Diego se iba a su cama Shira lo detuvo"

Shira: Diego ...

Diego: ¿Qué ocurre?

Shira: Podrás… solo si no te molesta que te lo diga, pero aún no me has terminado de contar tu pasado

Diego: Ah eso… ¿Tienes sueño?

Shira: De hecho no por eso te preguntaba si me contabas tu pasado porque no tengo sueño ¿Y tú?

Diego: No por ahora -Se acercó a Shira y se sentó a lado de ella- Cuando mi hermano juro que no se enamoraría mi padre solo estaba a carcajadas y diciéndole "Ya te veré cuando estés grande", medio mes después de la muerte de mi tía volvieron a atacarnos los de la misma manada desconocida lo se porque vi un sable que reconocí era de color negro su pelaje y ojos morados supongo que estaba al mando no lo se, lo que si se es que el hijo de su madre mato a mi hermanito Esteban

=Recuerdo=

Diego: -Estaba buscando a su papa y a sus hermanos, cuando vio que entre 3 sables atacaron a su papa pero este acabo con la vida de 1 y los otros 2 lo inmovilizaron en el suelo-

Esteban: -Vio a su padre en patas de 2 sables y se dirigió asía el- ¡Papa!

Dilan: -Vio a Esteban acercarse pero le grito- ¡No! ¡Hijo corre! ¡Sálvate!

"Esteban se dio la vuelta pero enseguida en frente de él aterrizo el sable de pelaje negro con ojos morados"

Sable: -Con su pata derecha agarro a Esteban por la piel del cuello y le dijo a Dilan- Vaya, vaya con que es tu hijo, mira… -Lo puso en el suelo y le puso su pata en su pecho comenzándole a apretar lentamente-

Esteban: -Cada vez sentía que le faltaba aire- Ya basta por favor -Dijo con lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos-

Dilan: ¡Suéltalo!

Sable: No lo hare… acabare con su sufrimiento de una vez

Dilan: ¡NO!

Sable: -Quito su pata del pecho de Esteban y lo tomo del cuello con sus colmillos y cerro sus mandíbulas fuertemente causando que se escuchara como tronaban los huesos del cachorro, solo se escuchó un grito fuerte del pequeño y murió al instante que dio su último grito-

Diego: ¡Hermano no!… -Dijo llorando, sus lágrimas cayendo una tras otra-

Alvin: -Llego por atrás de los sables que tenía a su padre, salto sobre uno /a pesar de tener 9 años/ y con todas sus fuerzas le encajo los colmillos y con sus patas le tiraba arañazos un poco profundos en la espalda causado que ese sable gritara de dolor y soltara a Dilan-

Dilan: -Aprovecho que el otro que lo sujetaba se distrajo y le planto un fuerte golpe que lo dejo inconsciente, salto sobre el que mato a su hijo que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y lo mato cortándole el cuello-

Alvin: -Soltó al sable y vio como su padre se abalanzó sobre este matándolo también, de tres hubo dos muertos y un inconsciente- Diego –Lo vio y corrió hacia su hermano- ¿Diego que paso?

Diego: -Solo señalo el cuerpo de Esteban-

Alvin: -Miro a su hermano muerto y abrazo a Diego-

Dilan: -Se acercó a sus hijos y grito a su manada- TODOS SIGANME VAMONOS DE AQUÍ -Agarro a sus hijos y corrieron hacia el sureste-

"Después de eso solo sobrevivieron 150 sables de unos 300-380 y ya estando a salvo Dilan les ordeno que pidieran a las otras manadas que los dejaran unirse a ellas ya que la mayoría de los sables querían seguir viviendo por allí. Dilan su fue con sus hijos dejando a su manada en manos de las otras manadas amigas"

=Fin del recuerdo=

Diego: A partir de allí solo nos fuimos legos y nos asentamos en una montaña días después -Suspiro triste- hasta que un día en invierno, mi papa salió de casería y se perdió en una avalancha de nieve, me quede con mi hermano y como mi papa lo había entenado más a él…

Shira: ¿Y porque a el más que a ti?

Diego: Porque si nos entrenaba a ambos no nos enseñaría mucho, si le enseñaba a uno avanzaría rápido y luego le enseñaría a otro.

Shira: Ok entiendo

Diego: Bueno mi hermano tomo el rol de 'padre' y me enseño durante el invierno lo que aprendió… Luego a mediados de verano decidimos irnos de la montaña, en la mañana partimos pero en la tarde comenzó a lloviznar buscamos refugio pero si darnos cuenta cayo la noche y la tormenta… Empezó a ser más fuerte hasta que un rayo se impactó en un árbol que cayó entre los dos y causo un incendio, esa fue la última vez que vi a mi hermano yo solo tenía 10 años en ese entonces -Dijo con unas lágrimas que estaban resbalando por sus mejillas al recordar los hechos-

Shira: -Se acercó a Diego, se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo- Fue muy duro

Diego: Ni te imaginas -Dijo y soltó un bostezo- Ya es hora de dormir

Shira: -Dejo de abrazarlo y dijo- Si tu lo dices

"Ambos se fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente"

Shira: -Se despertó, una vez que sus ojos se ajustaron a la luz noto que faltaba media hora a lo mucho para que saliera el sol, se estiro y vio que todos seguían dormidos. Por algún motivo no se resistió las ganas de despertar a Diego, se le acercó y le empezó a mover la cabeza con su hocico diciéndole- Diego, despierta Diego

Diego: -Sintió que lo estaban moviendo y lo llamaban, abrió sus ojos y vio a Shira parada a lado suyo- ¿Qué pasa?

Shira: Buenos días Diego

Diego: Buenos días

Shira: Ah… te desperté para ver si querías ir a desayunar antes que despierten los demás -Dijo pero diciendo eso de pretexto, ella solo quería pasar la mañana a lado de él, es más ni hambre tenía-

Diego: Pues… yo aún no tengo hambre, ¿Qué te parece si mejor vamos a caminar?

Shira: Me parece bien

"Los dos se fueron si hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie, hasta que llegaron a una playa. Estaba en silencio mirando el horizonte hasta…"

Shira: Y… Después de que perdiste a tu hermano ¿Qué paso? -Pregunto viendo a Diego-

Diego: -Mirando el horizonte- Estuve caminando sin rumbo no comía casi nada, hasta que llegue cerca de un rio donde decidí pasar la noche. Cuando desperté estaba en una cueva, vi a una sable de pelaje color naranja oscuro de entre unos 20 años de edad, me dijo que me encontró y llevo a su manada, ella era la líder de esa manada tenía a su compañero y un hijo de mi edad que se llamaba Soto

Shira: ¿Y te quedaste en esa manada?

Diego: Si, me hice amigo de Soto, nos llevábamos bien y sus padres me trataban como un hijo, llevaba 3 años en la manada hasta que unos humanos nos atacaron y mataron a más de la mitad de la manada incluyendo a los líderes de esta, Soto paso a ser el líder y me puso a mi como su mano derecha pero… Algo en él se 'quebró' porque ya no era el mismo, antes era bueno pero después de él ataque era un sable sediento de venganza…

Shira: ¿Te hiso algo?

Diego: A mí no, pero el líder de los humanos tenía un hijo, era un bebe, así pues… -Entonces le conto lo su primer aventura con Manny y Sid (Ice Age 1), y que paso con Soto- Al final decidí irme con Manny y Sid ellos me enseñaron lo que era la amistad y una verdadera familia

Shira: Oh… -Sorprendida- Vaya ¿Quién imaginaria a un sable, un perezoso y un mamut como amigos o familia?

Diego: -Sonrío- Tal vez nadie…

Shira: ¿Ya tienes hambre?

Diego: Tengo más sed que hambre, de tanto hablar se me reseco la garganta

"Los dos fueron a buscar un lago, cuando encontraron uno vieron a una gacela tomando agua, Shira fue por un lado y Diego por el otro, la gacela vio a Diego y se dio la vuelta con la intención de escapar pero lo siguiente que paso fue que Shira se abalanzó sobre la gacela y la mato"

Diego: Buen ataque

Shira: Gracias creo… -Se acercó al lago para ver en su reflejo que tanto se había manchado de sangre-

Diego: -Vio como Shira estaba muy ocupada viendo su reflejo y decidió jugarle una 'bromita', se le acercó con cuidado y cuando estaba detrás de ella la empujo y dijo- ¡Aguas!

Shira: -Escucho que Diego dijo "Aguas", lo siguiente que sintió fue el agua tibia y por suerte no estaba hondo, porque ella no sabía nadar (a pesar de haber sido pirata), cuando salió a la superficie tosió un poco y vio a Diego tapándose la boca con sus patas delanteras para evitar la risa- Que chistosito

Diego: Lo lamento Shira, no pude evitarlo -Dijo tratando de calmarse-

Shira: -Salió del lago y se sacudió frente a Diego, que al instante paro de reír pero estaba sonriendo-

Diego: -Desde que Shira lo mojo, supo que eso no le gusto pero sonrío al ver que ella se 'vengo' y el quiso devolvérselo- ¿No te rindes tan fácil verdad?

Shira: No

Diego: Ya lo veremos -Se le fue encima y le empezó a hacer cosquillas-

Shira: No de nuevo -Evitando reírse- Diego no… ya

"Sin darse cuenta Shira dio una vuelta rodando para tratar de escapar de Diego pero ¡Bum! Cayo otra vez al agua pero como Diego la había alcanzado a agarrar se fue al agua con ella"

Diego: Uh… Vaya forma de echarse un chapuzón -Dijo a salir del agua- ¿Shira?... -No la ve- ¿Shira?

Shira: -Había caído a la parte honda del lago, como pudo subió a la superficie comenzó a manotear (Como cuando estaba antes de que Manny, Diego y Sid la salvaran de ahogarse) y luchaba por estar a flote pero no sabía nadar-

Diego: -Vio que Shira salió a la superficie y se esforzaba por estar a flote pero no podía- ¡Shira! -Se aventó al agua, nado hasta Shira con una pata la sujeto por la cintura y comenzó a nadar a la orilla. Una vez allí la saco a ella primero y luego salió él- Shira, Shira ¿Estas bien?

Shira: -Tosió agua- N- no te p-preocupes… ya e-estoy b-bien

Diego: -La abrazo, miro el cielo y le sorprendió ver que ya era tarde-

"Unos minutos después"

Diego: ¿Ya estas mejor?

Shira: Si

Diego: Vamos a comer

"Comieron, y luego se sentaron a los pies de un árbol donde les daba el sol para secar completamente sus pelajes"

Shira: ¿Y qué sucedió después de que te fuiste al sur con Manny y Sid?

Diego: Vivíamos en un lugar cubierto de hielo… -Le conto la inundación, enseguida lo de los dinosaurios (aunque no con muchas ganas por miedo a que no le creyera), luego como fue que pararon en el océano cuando se conocieron- Y cuando acabo la tormenta nos topamos contigo y los demás piratas, de allí ya sabes el resto

Shira: Jeje cierto -Estaba sorprendida al saber todo lo que ha vivido Diego- Guau no me imaginaba que tu vida fuera tan emociónate

Diego: Vaya que lo ha sido

"En lo mientras se estaba ocultando el sol dando lugar a una noche hermosa"

Continuara…

Amigos eso fue todo, mi capítulo récor, hasta ahora el más largo que he escrito jeje, pero bueno les compensare el tiempo que he estado ausente en esta historia y en "Bloopers juegos y otros locuras" y como esta semana (por el 18 o 19) salgo ya de vacaciones actualizare más rápido : ) se cuidan hasta la próxima.


	10. Cuidando niños

Merry Christmas amigos espero que se la pasen muy bien en compañía de su familia, amigas/os y su novia/o los que tengan (yo no tengo), en serio -_- , bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo de esta historia llena de amor, amistad, familia, valentía, etc.

Capítulo 10: Cuidando niños

Diego: Vaya que lo ha sido

"En lo mientras se estaba ocultando el sol dando lugar a una noche hermosa"

=Con Manny, Morita y Ellie=

Manny: Hoy fue un buen día

Ellie: Cierto pero hay que regresar a casa

Morita: Ay… ¿no nos podemos quedar un rato más?

Manny: Lo siento pero no, ya debemos regresar

"Se dieron la vuelta y se quedaron quietos por lo que vieron"

Manny: (Ojala Diego estuviera aquí)

=Con Sid=

"El estaba con Crash, Eddie y su abuelita en su casa cenando"

Sid: Aún no llegan

Abuelita: No te preocupes ya llegaran, apenas son… -Mirando el cielo- Como las siete de la noche

Eddie: Seguro ya vienen

Crash: Si -Suelta un bostezo- No me dormiré hasta que lleguen

Eddie: Ya lo veremos -Susurro-

=Con Manny, Morita y Ellie=

Ellie: ¿Qué se le ofrece señora Mari?

Señora Mari: /Descripción: Es la que parece un pollo rojo, no vuela, aparece en la 2, 3 y 4 parte de Ice Age, en la 2da parte sube a sus hijos en un nido, en la 3ra uno de los hijos dinosaurios de Sid regurgita a un polluelo y en la 4ra abraza a sus hijos cuando Ellie dice "Deberíamos descansar unas horas"/ Necesito hablar con Diego

Manny: A lo mejor está en casa… vamos

"Empezaron a caminar a casa pero Morita le hiso una seña a su papa y dejaron que Ellie y la señora Mari se adelantaran"

Manny: ¿Qué pasa hija?

Morita: Papa no quiero arruinar las cosas pero, mi Tío Diego y Shira llegan tarde como por las once de la noche

Manny: Pues más le vale llegar tempano hoy

=Con Diego y Shira=

Diego: -Sintió un ligero calor en su interior, el siempre presentía cosas de diferente forma por ejemplo: su familia si les pasaba algo sentía un leve mareo, si estaban en peligro sentía una pulsada pequeña en su corazón, si alguien de los amigos de su manada estaban en peligro o algo necesitaban sentía un calor recogerle su pecho y si otros animales lo necesitaban solo sentía un ligero calor en todo su cuerpo- Debemos regresar -Se paró comenzó a caminar en dirección de donde vive-

Shira: -Miro a Diego con un poco de extrañeza, se paró lo empezó a seguir y le pregunto- ¿Por qué, que pasa?

Diego: (Que le digo… mmm) -Pensaba- ¿Oye Shira que te parece una carrera hasta la casa? -A pesar del poco tiempo de conocerla sabía ella es muy competitiva-

Shira: ¿Crees poder seguirme el paso? -Dijo con una sonrisa como la que hace cuando le dice a Diego "Eres blando para ser un dientes de sable"-

Diego: Te lo pude seguir cuando te corretee antes de encerrarte en el árbol -Contesto devolviéndole la sonrisa-

Shira: (Oh cierto, ay) -Gruño para sus adentros- Bueno veamos si ahora puedes seguírmelo -Comenzó a correr-

Diego: -La siguió y ya casi iban igual, solo que Shira puso más fuerzas y empezó a correr más rápido aun así no el no se dio por vencido y también aumento su velocidad-

"Manny, Ellie, Morita y la señora Mari ya habían llegado a casa. Diego y Shira estaban cerca de casa hasta que…"

Sid: -Vio a Shira y a Diego, los saludo- Hola Shira, Hola Diego

"Iban parejos pero…"

Shira: Eh… -Con todas sus fuerzas freno- Hola Sid

Diego: -Freno pero se tropezó con una piedra y rodo como si fuera una llanta hasta que choco con el árbol donde dormía la abuelita-

"La manada solo cerro los ojos cuando Diego choco"

Diego: Wow -Dijo parándose- Jeje ay -Sacudió su cabeza ligeramente-

Señora Mari: ¿Está bien? -Le pregunto a Diego-

Shira: -Se molestó un poco porque ella le iba a hacer esa pregunta a Diego-

Diego: Si… Fue un golpecito, nada más

Abuelita: Esa ni tu te la crees

Diego: -Rodo los ojos- Señora Mari, ¿Qué hace aquí?

Señora Mari: ¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento a solas?

Diego: Si claro -Caminaron a medio metro de distancia de la manada- ¿Qué ocurre?

=Con la manada=

Shira: ¿Para qué quiere a Diego?

Sid: Quien sabe -Encogió los hombros-

Ellie: ¿Por qué preguntas? -Le pregunto con una ceja levantada-

Shira: No, por nada… -Cambiando el tema- ¿En que mes estamos?

Eddie: Ay si es cierto ya perdimos la noción del tiempo

Ellie: ¿Por qué Eddie?

Eddie: Pasado mañana es navidad

Morita: Oh… Cierto

Manny: De acuerdo vamos a decorar la casa hoy, aunque se nos haga más de la media noche

Shira: Eh… Ok (Nunca he celebrado la navidad)

"Todos buscaron cosas para decorar, Sid busco un árbol junto con Morita y encontraron uno mediano muy cerca de casa, Morita lo pudo arrancar del suelo sin mucha dificultad, lo pusieron en medio de la casa y Sid, Crash y Eddie se pusieron a decorarlo"

=Con Diego=

Diego: ¿Qué pasa?

Señora Mari: Tengo que salir mañana, no estaré en todo el día, disculpe que lo moleste otra vez pero es el único en quien más confió para que cuide a mis 3 hijos, ¿Si podrá o estará ocupado?

Diego: No se preocupe, si tengo tiempo, usted ya sabe que no es ninguna molestia

Señora Mari: Gracias tengo que salir temprano ¿Se los puedo dejar esta noche?

Diego: Claro, eh ¿Sus hijos ya saben?

Señora Mari: Si, vamos vivo por acá

"Comenzaron a caminar a donde vivía y cuando llegaron sus hijos recibieron a ambos"

Fernando: ¡Mama, señor Diego!

Diego: Hola recuerda que no me van mucho las formalidades -Dijo sonriendo-

Tony: Siempre se le olvida además mi mama así nos ha educado

Romualdo: /Aparece en la 3ra parte de Ice Age, cuando el hijo de Sid lo regurgita/ ¿Si nos va a cuidar mama? -Le pregunto esperanzado y señalando a Diego-

Señora Mari: Si los va a cuidar mientras no estoy

Los tres pequeños: Wuju, jupi -Emocionados-

"Era común ver a las crías de otros animales emocionados de que Diego los cuidara cuando sus padres no podían, Diego se llevaba bien con las crías, y estas lo querían mucho, unos por como los trataba, otros porque Diego siempre buscaba la forma de entretenerlos o se le ocurría jugar algún juego, los cuidaba y evitaba peleas entre ellos *.* . Aunque su preocupación era… la nueva integrante de la extraña manada… Shira O.O"

Diego: Bien suban -Se agacho para que se subieran los niños, cuando se subieron se levantó- ¿Usted ya se queda?

Señora Mari: Si

Diego: Oh… ¿Va ir a donde vivo por sus hijos o se los traigo?

Señora Mari: Yo voy, pórtense bien -Les dijo a sus hijos- Se los encargo mucho -Dijo dirigiéndose a Diego-

Niños: Nosotros siempre nos portamos bien /Típico decirlo ¿verdad? :)/

Diego: Pude estar tranquila

Señora Mari: Gracias

"Diego se fue con los pequeños en su lomo, se hacía media hora hasta su casa le sorprendió ver que la señora Mari no vivía tan lejos lo bueno que apenas eran las ocho y media aproximadamente"

=Con la manada=

"Llevaban la mitad de la casa decorada, Shira había salido en busca de flores porque se las pidió Ellie, Manny y su hija estaban decorando piñas con hojitas verdes y rojas, Sid ya se había desocupado con el árbol de navidad, se estaba comunicando con su amigo Momo para que les buscaran ramitas y noche buenas, Crash y Eddie estaban haciendo bolas hechas de hojas de diferentes colores que usaban como lámparas y después buscar en arbustos cercanos luciérnagas /eran muy buenos atrapándolas/ para encerrarlas en bolas que hacían, dentro de estas ponían alimento y vivían dentro de las bolas que colgaban en árboles, a las luciérnagas las liberaban el 26 de diciembre. Encerraban 7 en cada lámpara y hacían 10 de estas"

Manny: Ya tenemos 15 piñas

Abuelita: Creo que son suficientes -Estaba parada la lado de una corteza mediana donde ponían las piñas-

Diego: -Estaba llegando y dijo- Hola ¿de qué me perdí?

Fernando: ¿Tan pronto llego la navidad? -Sorprendido-

Tony: Todo se te olvida -Dijo mirándolo-

Morita: Hola -Saludo a los pequeños-

Los tres: Hola Morita

Shira: Ellie… -Dejo en una corteza mediana que venía empujando, unas flores que llevaba en la boca para hablar bien- Aquí están las flores

Ellie: -Se le acerco y noto cerca de 30 flores- ¿En serio pudiste con todas estas?

Morita: Pues las trajo en una corteza -Dijo mirando las diferentes flores que traía rosas, claveles y alcatraces de diferentes colores-

Shira: ¿Son suficientes?, no me dijiste de cuales así que traje de las que encontré

Ellie: Si son suficientes, gracias Shira

Shira: -Sonrío, miro a Diego y le dijo- ¿Dónde te habías metido?

Diego: Pues… -Con la mirada señalo a los niños que aún traía en su lomo y les noto que una, intentaban disimular su miedo hacía Shira y 2da no le quitaban la mirada de encima- (Oh no otra vez, va ser un poco difícil que se les vaya el miedo)

Shira: -Miro a los tres polluelos que Diego tenía en su lomo, no entendía nada, pero enseguida olfateo el miedo de los niños- (Que difícil va ha ser que me acepten) -Pensó con tristeza y mirando el suelo-

Sid: Mañana pondremos las noche buenas

Romualdo: Podemos… -Suelta un bostezo- Ayudarlos

Diego: -Ve que los tres bostezaron- No, ya era hora de que se duerman

Fernando: Pero queremos ayudar

Diego: Mañana

Tony: Pero… -Interrumpido por Diego-

Diego: No se pueden desvelar son muy chicos para aguantar, es mejor que se duerman

"Todos pararon su actividades y decidieron continuar al día siguiente, guardaron algunas cosas, Diego hiso un nido de hojas para los polluelos dentro de lo que antes era la "cárcel" de Shira y se acostó a dormir a un lado de ellos. En cuanto a Shira se echó a dormir donde Diego dormía… apartada de su 'cárcel' pues no quería dormir cerca de alguien que le tenía miedo, todos a excepción de Shira estaban dormidos"

Shira: Me costara trabajo que me acepten, me costara ganarme la confianza de todos los animales… no será fácil lo sé, pero al menos lo intentare, lo más duro es que estoy sola -Dijo en voz baja y con un toque de tristeza, al final se quedó dormida y reino el silencio-

Continuara…

¿Sera cierto que Shira está sola? ¿Cómo será su primera navidad? ¿Cómo le ira a Diego cuidando a los hijos de la señora Mari? Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo adiós se cuidan ¡Feliz navidad! :D

Nota: Ya se que hoy es navidad, así que cuando suba el siguiente capítulo ya no será navidad, ¡Que se la pasen muy bien! ,'D


	11. Navidad

Hola :) Espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien, yo si gracias al cielo jeje, sin más supercherías (Charla, cuentos, platica) el capítulo

Capítulo 11: Navidad

Shira: Me costara trabajo que me acepten, me costara ganarme la confianza de todos los animales… no será fácil lo sé, pero al menos lo intentare, lo más duro es que estoy sola -Dijo en voz baja y con un toque de tristeza, al final se quedó dormida y reino el silencio-

=Al día siguiente=

"Shira fue la primera en despertarse, se sentía triste y se fue a caminar sin rumbo, ya que ese día no se lo podía pasar con Diego, el estaría ocupado."

Diego: -Se estiro, vio a los 3 niños que seguían dormidos, salió del árbol y vio que todos se estaban despertando pero Shira no estaba- (¿A donde abra ido?)

Manny: Buenos días amigo -Dirigiéndose a Diego-

Diego: -Salió de sus pensamientos- Buenos días Manny -Dijo con una sonrisa-

Ellie: Hola hija ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Morita: Bien, me alegra saber que mañana es navidad -Dijo contenta-

Sid: Eh… ¿Oigan y Shira dónde está?

Diego: -Nota que todos lo ven y dice- No sé dónde este, cuando me desperté no estaba

=Con Shira=

"Tanto creía ella no le tenían confianza que…"

Shira: Que mal de mi parte haberme ido así… pero no creo que se preocupen, total apenas me conocen

=Con la manada=

"Los 3 niños ya habían despertado"

Romualdo: ¿Y la sable?

Tony: Eh… hermano, yo creo que esa dientes de sable tiene nombre

Fernando: Pues no sabemos cuál es

Diego: Se llama Shira, y no sabemos dónde esta

Sid: Abuelita, ya traje los duraznos que me pediste

Abuelita: Gracias

Morita: Ojala Shira estuviera aquí

Diego: ¿Porque?

Morita: Para que nos ayude, solo espero que este bien -Dijo preocupada la última parte-

Diego: Lo estará no te preocupes, además conoce la isla más que nosotros

=Con Shira=

"Sin darse cuenta ya estaba ¡al otro lado de la isla!. Se detuvo en una playa en la que en la orilla había una roca de medio metro de alto, un metro de ancho, la cima de la roca era plana y para subirla había como piedras que formaban 2 escalones para llegar a la cima de esa roca. Shira se subió a esta y contemplo el horizonte en silencio hasta que alguien la saca de sus pensamientos"

¿?: Vaya, vaya miren a quien me encontré -Dijo desde el agua-

Shira: -Volteo a ver quien hablaba y saludo- Hola Jack

Jack: /Descripción: era un caimán prehistórico de color verde claro, mediano, ojos amarillo fosforescente, colmillos pequeños pero afilados. Era un amigo de ella, la conoció a los 2 meses de que Shira se volvió primer oficial ya que lo salvo de la muerte, ella lo libero de lo humanos que lo iban a sacar del agua con una red y el en agradecimiento le ayuda a ella/ Hola Shira ¿Cómo estás? Hace poco me entere de lo que paso, ¿Cómo te va con tu nueva familia?

Shira: Los piratas no eran mi familia me equivoque con ellos, pero llego alguien que me quito la venda que tenía en los ojos

Jack: Oh, ¿Y se puede saber quién es al que se lo debo agradecer?

Shira: ¿Porque lo dices? -Confundida-

Jack: No me mal interpretes pero si te estabas volviendo mala en serio, hasta a veces te ponías distante o enojada conmigo

Shira: Bueno él no está aquí pero… -Interrumpida-

Jack: ¿El? ¿De qué especie es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo es?

Shira: Espera, espera no puedo responderte así, el es un dientes de sable, se llama Diego es muy lindo, amistoso, comprensivo, atlético

Jack: Ojala lo pueda conocer, por lo que dices parece buena onda

Shira: -Suspiro- Lo es

=Con la manada=

"Después de horas cayo la tarde, y se estaban preocupando por Shira. Diego estaba en una especie de playa que estaba debajo de donde vivía /Donde estaba el barco que los piratas estaban haciendo, y Shira se escapa de la celda para reunirse con los piratas/ viendo a los pequeños jugar caras y gestos, mientas el en una pata tenía un 'cristal' azul cielo y en la otra una concha, estaba haciendo algo con esos materiales"

Fernando: ¿Es un ganso?

Tony: No

Romualdo: ¿Un halcón?

Tony: Si

Romualdo: Bien me toca -Se tiró al suelo y se comenzó a 'revolcar' en el pasto-

Tony: ¿Es un gusano?

Romualdo: No

Fernando: ¿Una víbora?

Romualdo: Tampoco

Diego: -Noto que la forma de revolcarse era como un animal que los humanos tenían de mascota- ¿Es un perro?

Romualdo: -A pesar de no haber visto uno de cerca eso era- Si un perro revolcándose

Fernando: Mi turno

=Con Manny y Ellie=

"Estaban en casa haciendo regalos pero por accidente se les olvido un regalo para alguien"

Manny: ¿Ya terminamos todos los regalos?

Ellie: Si

Morita: -Apenas llegando con Louis- ¿Seguros?

Ellie: Si ¿Por qué preguntas?

Morita: No nada (Siento que falta un regalo para alguien) -Pensó-

Louis: ¿Bueno en que te ayudo Morita?

Morita: Así, ven -Se alegan de casa- Quiero que me ayudes a hacer un regalo para Shira

Louis: De acurdo pero ¿qué le hacemos? -Dijo pensativo-

Morita: Estaba pensando en una pulsera

Louis: Pero hecha con que

Morita: Podríamos tallar madera en forma de flor, con bayas o pétalos de flores decorarla, conchas pequeñas de mar y sogas delgadas para unirlo todo

Louis: Me gusta la idea, aunque queda un problema

Morita: ¿Cuál?

Louis: No sabemos la 'medida' de la pata de Shira… se la podemos tomar a Diego después de todo son de la misma especie

Morita: Gran idea, vamos

=Con Diego=

Diego: -Seguía trabajando con los materiales que tenía y los niños ahora jugaban carreritas-

Tony: Llegue primero

Romualdo: Llegamos al mismo tiempo -Dijo un poco molesto-

Fernando: Ninguno de los dos, gane yo

Romualdo: Eso quisieras

"Los tres ya se estaban empezando a discutir"

Diego: Hey niños -Se acerca a ellos- No discutan, están jugando no importa ganar o perder lo que importa es divertirse, además son hermanos no es lindo verlos pelear -Dijo con calma y con tono de voz suave-

Fernando: Lo siento

Romualdo: ¿Entonces ganamos los tres?

Tony: Si ganamos los tres

Diego: -Sonrío y regreso a donde estaba para terminar lo que estaba haciendo, minutos después los niños se cansaron de correr ahora estaban acostados de espaldas con la arena viendo figuras en las nubes, también vio a Morita acercándose- Hola sobrina

Morita: Hola tío Diego, ¿me permite su pata?

Diego: -Extrañado- ¿Para qué?

Morita: Ah para algo

Diego: -Seguía con sus dudas, pero extendió su pata derecha-

Morita: -Con un pedazo de liana que traía le tomo la medida a la pata de Diego- Listo gracias tío -Se va-

Diego: -Encogió los hombros y siguió con su trabajo-

=Con Shira=

"Shira le conto todo lo que había pasado desde que conoció a Diego, ya había terminado, el caimán la interrumpió una vez para traer pescado para el y para ella, ya habían comido pero cuando Shira le termino de contar todo eso, la noto un poco decaída"

Jack: ¿Que tienes?

Shira: Nada

Jack: No sé a quién quieras engañar pero tu mirada no dice lo mismo

Shira: Es que me siento confundida no sé si tome la decisión correcta, me siento desorientada como si no supiera quien soy y triste porque todos desconfían de mi -Dijo mirando el suelo y con sus ojos vidriosos-

Jack: -La mira con compresión y le dice sabiamente- Shira mírame -Ella lo ve a los ojos- Tomaste la decisión correcta Tripa te iba a matar y también a tu amigo Diego con su manada, lo traicionaste y viste lo que ese canijo era realmente ahora tienes una familia, costara un poco de trabajo ganarte el afecto de los demás por lo que me dijiste Diego te apoya y confía en ti, además pregúntale a él cuanto le costó ganarse la amistad de todos

Shira: -Abrió un poco sus ojos y se puso a pensar… era cierto todos confían en Diego ahora pero antes no, y para el fue peor no tenía a nadie quien le ayudara, en cambio ella si-

Jack: Y tú decides quien eres y quien quieres ser, olvida el pasado mira el futuro que te está esperando, recuerda el ayer es historia el mañana un misterio pero el hoy un regalo que hay que disfrutar -Dijo con cariño-

Shira: -Sonrío y le dijo- Tienes razón, gracias Jack eres un gran amigo

Jack: -Miro al cielo, estaba empezando a oscurecer- Sera mejor que vuelvas se esta haciendo de noche

Shira: Iré caminando, no creo que se preocupen por mí

Jack: ¿Cuánto apuestas a que si?

Shira: ¿Cuánto a que no?

Jack: Mira el que pierda le dará al que gane una docena de pescado

Shira: Acepto, bueno mañana aquí en la tarde te veo

Jack: Ok, hasta mañana -Se va-

"Shira se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar por donde había llegado"

=Con la manada=

"Todos ya estaban en casa, Manny y Ellie estaban envolviendo y acomodando en un hueco de un árbol los regalos, Morita estaba con Louis en el árbol donde ella y su mama dormían terminando la pulsera para Shira, Sid estaba cenando moras con su abuelita después de que hizo unos lindos arreglos de flores y en medio de estas puso noches buenas, Diego escondió lo que hizo en la 'cárcel' lo tapo con hojas y nieve, salió del árbol y se sentó cerca de los polluelos, mientras los niños estaban sentados comiendo pequeñas nueces hasta…"

Señora Mari: Hijos Fernando, Tony, Romualdo

Tony: ¡Mama llegaste!

Romualdo: Hola mama

Fernando: ¿Ya nos vamos? -Pregunto un poco triste-

Señora Mari: Si

Los 3 niños: aaahhh

Tony: Ni modo gracias por cuidarnos Diego

Fernando: Si gracias por aguantarnos -Dijo en tono de broma-

Diego: No fue nada

"A los 7 minutos de que la señora Mari se fue con sus hijos llego Shira a casa"

Shira: Hola a todos

Diego: -Se le acerco- Hola ¿Dónde estabas? Todos estábamos preocupados por ti

Shira: Estaba… Espera ¿Qué dijiste?

Morita: Que nos tenías como patos esponjados

Shira: Oh o.o

Ellie: No te vuelvas ir así por favor nos tenías muy preocupados

Shira: Perdón no fue mi intención asustarlos -Dijo bajando la mirada-

Diego: Tranquila, lo importante es que estas bien

Manny: Cierto, bueno ya es hora de dormir ya tenemos todo listo para mañana

Shira: ¿Y esas luces? -Pregunto mirando las bolas con luciérnagas-

Sid: Las hicieron Crash y Eddie

Eddie: Siempre hacemos en navidad

Crash: Como decoración

Shira: Se ven muy bonitas

Crash y Eddie: Gracias

"Todos se fueron a dormir de hecho Louis se quedó a dormir allí, después de un largo día para recibir la navidad. Al siguiente día"

Sid: ¡Despierten ya es navidad!

Crash: ¡Si, navidad, por fin!

Eddie: ¡Feliz navidad!

"Todos se comenzaron a despertar"

Louis: -Despertándose- ¿Y para eso gritan?

Morita: Vamos Louis arriba y de buenas -Dijo sonriente-

Manny: Vamos Diego levántate mira que ya amaneció -Dijo bromeando-

Diego: -Seguía acostado pero lo miro- Que chistoso Manny -Se paró y se estiro-

Ellie: ¿En serio sigues dormida? Shira despierta

Shira: -Más dormida que despierta- Espera, 5 minutos más por favor -Dijo dándose vuelta para otro lado-

Diego: -Hiso una señal para que todos se callaran, se acercó a Shira y la movió suavemente de su hombro- Ya despierta bella durmiente

Shira: … -Estaba dormida que ni lo escucho-

Diego: Bueno plan C

Morita: ¿En qué consiste ese plan?

Diego: Ya lo veras -Le comenzó a hacer cosquillas despacio-

Shira: -Se movía pero no se quería despertar- Ya

Diego: -Comenzó a hacérselas más recio-

Shira: -Abrió los ojos, sonrío media dormida y le dijo a Diego- Ya, ya estoy despierta ¿Ese es tu modo para despertarme?

Diego: Mas o menos

Shira: -Se sentó-

Ellie y Morita: ¡Feliz navidad Shira!

Shira: ¡Feliz navidad!

Manny: Bueno vámonos

Morita: ¿Puedo ir con mis amigos?

Manny: (Ya no es una niña) Claro puedes quedarte con ellos todo el día pero regresa antes del anochecer por qué cenaremos en familia

"Manny y Ellie se fueron a pasar el día juntos por el bosque, Morita y Louis se fueron con sus amigos a un día de campo, Sid y su abuelita se fueron con preciosa a un paseo por el mar, Crash y Eddie se fueron a hacer unas bromas. En cuanto a Diego y Shira, pues Shira iba a ver a su amigo caimán a pagarle la apuesta"

Diego: ¿A dónde vas?

Shira: Por allí

Diego: Ok -Se fue a sentar al borde donde vivían-

Shira: (Que me acompañe, después de todo no quiero que se quede solo además Jack dijo que quería conocerlo) Diego ¿Me acompañas?

Diego: -La voltea a ver- Creí que querías irte sola

Shira: La verdad no

"Diego y Shira se fueron, cuando llegaron a donde Shira vería a su amigo…"

Diego: -Estaba a lado de ella- Eh Shira estamos muy lejos de casa

Shira: No pasa nada -Silva-

Diego: ¿Por qué silvas? -Un poco nervioso-

"Del mar salió Jack pero se quedó quieto al ver al sable naranja"

Shira: Hola Jack

Jack: Hola ¿Él es el sable del que me hablaste ayer?

Diego: ¿Ayer? -Miro a Shira- Así que por eso nos tenías preocupados, estabas aquí

Jack: ¿Preocupados? Ya vez Shira que te dije, gane la apuesta

Shira: A ver ya, Diego te presento a Jack es un amigo mío lo conocí cuando era pirata, Jack él es Diego

Jack: Mucho gusto Diego

"En lo que Diego y Jack se conocían, Shira se puso a pescar la docena de pescados para Jack, platicaron y bromearon. Hasta que faltaban 1 hora para la noche, Diego y Shira se hacían 2 para llegar a la casa"

Diego: Debemos irnos si no queremos llegar tarde a la cena de navidad

Shira: Pero tardaremos 2 horas debe haber un modo más rápido de llegar, aparte de correr

Jack: Yo los puedo llevar

Shira: ¿En serio?

Jack: Claro ¿dónde viven?

Shira: Lo más cercano que no puedes dejar es la corriente de vuelta

Jack: Entonces suban

"Shira y Diego se subieron al lomo de Jack, este se fue nadando un poco rápido y llegaron 5 minutos antes de la cena"

Shira: Gracias Jack, llegamos a tiempo

Jack: No fue nada

Diego: Un gusto haberte conocido

Jack: El gusto es mío

"Jack se fue y los dos sables solo corrieron a casa. Todos estaban reunidos cenaron, y en cuanto estaban dando los regalos, Shira no recibió ninguno de Manny y Ellie porque a ellos se les olvido hacer un para ella"

Crash y Eddie: -Le dieron una rosa azul a Shira- Para ti ¡Feliz navidad!

Shira: -Recibió la rosa- Gracias

Morita: Shira extiendes tu pata por favor

Shira: -Extendió la pata izquierda y vio que Louis le coloco una pulsera hecha de conchas pequeñas y en una parte tenía una flor de madera en el centro de esta tenia pegada una piedrita verde y alrededor tenia pegados pétalos de color azul marino- Esta muy linda

Morita y Louis: ¡Que pases una linda navidad!

"Paso un rato más hasta que les dio sueño y todos se fueron a dormir Louis se quedó de nuevo, pero ciertos felinos aún no se dormían"

Shira: -Sentada en su cama- Vaya que está empezando a hacer frio

Diego: ¿Y qué te pareció tu primera navidad con nosotros?

Shira: Muy bien

Diego: -Sonrío- Cierra tus ojos

Shira: ¿Para qué?

Diego: Por favor

Shira: -Cierra sus ojos-

Diego: -Se le acercó y le coloco algo en su cuello- Abre los ojos

Shira: -Abrió los ojos y vio un collar, sujeto la figura con su pata izquierda donde tenía la pulsera, el collar tenía una especie de cristal azul cielo en forma de corazón y letras cursivas que decían:

Feliz navidad de Diego para mi amiga Shira

"Shira sonrío aún más y sus ojos empezaban a tener lágrimas, abrazo a Diego"

Shira: Gracias

Diego: -Le correspondió el abrazo- No es nada

"Los dos sables rompieron el abrazo pero como era una noche de mucho frío y aparte apenas son amigos se quedaron dormidos uno a lado del otro compartiendo su calor mutuamente"

Continuara…

Amigos eso es todo por hoy me despido de ustedes, no sin antes decirles que en 2 días subiré un capítulo de "Bloopers juegos y otras locuras". Por lo visto Shira se equivocó varias veces no está sola y perdió una apuesta jiji

Hasta la próxima, se cuidan, abrazos :D


	12. ¿Eres tú?

Como estan mis amigos lectores, aquí los dejo con el siguiente capítulo de esta historia

Capítulo 12: ¿Eres tu?

"Los dos sables rompieron el abrazo pero como era una noche de mucho frío y aparte apenas son amigos se quedaron dormidos uno a lado del otro compartiendo su calor mutuamente"

=A la mañana siguiente=

"Eran aproximadamente las 6:00 de la mañana, aún estaba oscuro y hacía frío, menos que en la noche pero hacía frio"

Shira: -Abrió sus ojos noto que seguía oscuro, miro a su lado izquierdo y vio a Diego dormido- (mmm… aún esta oscuro y hace frío) -Pensó como excusa para quedarse, así que ella se acercó más a Diego, recargo su cabeza en la pata derecha de el y se quedó dormida-

"Una hora después…"

Diego: -Bostezo y volteo su cabeza hacía la izquierda, provocando por accidente se diera un besito de nariz con Shira-

Shira: -Sintió que algo rosaba su nariz se movió poquito ocasionando que se frotaran sus narices y…-

"A Diego le incomodo un poco y Shira se rio ligeramente por la (para ella) extraña sensación, ambos abrieron sus ojos, estaban mirándose directamente a los ojos por unos segundos hasta que Diego miro su nariz y vio que estaba junto a la de Shira, ella noto lo mismo, se apartaron ambos sonrojados por lo ocurrido"

Diego: Eh… buenos días Shira ¿Cómo amaneciste? -Dijo apenado sentado en frente de Shira pero a una poca distancia-

Shira: Ah, pues… bien, gracias por el collar está muy hermoso

Diego: Me alegro que te gustara

Morita: Buenos días tío Diego, buenos días Shira

Louis: ¿Cómo están?

Shira: (Espero que no hayan visto) Bien, ¿iban a algún lado?

Morita: No, bueno queremos conseguir algo para comer, pero no quiero molestar a mis papas siguen dormidos -Dijo mirando a sus papas-

Diego: Si gustas yo te puedo traer algo o te acompaño

"Morita y Louis se miraron"

Morita: -Mira a su tío- Mejor nos acompaña por favor

Shira: Bueno yo me quedo, sirve que si tus padres despiertan les digo que te fuiste a desayunar con Louis y Diego te acompaño -Dijo con su voz un poco temblorosa-

Diego: (Ay no si ella se queda puede que se ponga nerviosa estando solo con Manny y Ellie, y peor tantito con su 'trauma' con los grandes animales) -Pensó-

Louis: ¿Y si mejor nos acompaña señorita Shira? De paso Morita y yo la conocemos mejor

Morita: Es una buena idea ¿Qué dices Shira?

Shira: Bueno… no se

Diego: Ándale anímate

Shira: Esta bien

"Los 4 se fueron a buscar algo para desayunar, mientras Shira veía a Morita y a Louis, Diego fue a cazar algo para el y para Shira, regreso con una gacela que la oculto en unos arbustos llamo a Shira y se comieron la gacela, ocultaron los huesos, Morita y Louis ya habían desayunado duraznos y los 4 volvieron con los demás"

=Con la manada=

Manny: ¿Y Morita?

Ellie: No lo sé, tranquilo estoy segura que está bien

Morita: -Recién llegando con Louis, Diego y Shira- Hola papas

Manny: -Suspiro aliviado de verla- ¿Hija en dónde estabas?

Morita: Fui a desayunar con Louis, mi tío Diego y Shira nos acompañaron

Ellie: Gracias Diego y Shira

Diego: Fue un placer

Shira: No hay de que

Sid: ¿Y mi abuelita?

Manny: No me digas que otra vez se te perdió

"Llegan Crash y Eddie corriendo y la abuelita detrás de ellos"

Abuelita: Vengan aquí

Eddie: ¡Auxilio! -El y Crash se escondieron tras Ellie-

Ellie: ¿Qué paso?

Abuelita: Ya verán -Dijo un poco enojada dirigiéndose a las zarigüeyas-

Sid: Abue tranquila -Se le acerco-

"Después de un rato eran las 4 de la tarde y toda la familia se fue a la playa, jugaron, platicaron, comieron, bromearon, conocieron mejor a Shira y a las 7 se fueron a casa cenaron y se fueron a dormir"

"A partir de ese día pasaron unas semanas y todo era normal, Manny poco a poco dejaba a Morita independizarse pero no faltaban los días 'protectores', Sid podía relacionarse mejor con su abuelita pero seguía a veces de gruñona y regañona, des vez en cuando paseaban con preciosa o Sid jugaba con momo y los demás animalitos, a Morita ya no le importaba que algunos otros mamuts la criticaran de su relación amistosa con Louis, el se había ido a vivir con Morita, además de que ya se estaba haciendo buen amigo de Ethan, Crash y Eddie siempre estaban metiéndose en problemas todo por andar de bromistas hasta Ellie tenía que lidiar con el/la/los afectados de las bromas y con sus hermanos, en cuanto a Diego pasaba más tiempo con Shira, la estaba ayudando con su trauma y a ganarse la aceptación de los demás claro con unos que otros empujoncitos de Jack, y por último Shira ya se podía relacionar mejor con toda la manada, la ayudaba en algunas cosas y sus lazos familiares con los de más se fortalecían pero por alguna extraña razón el lazo con Diego era de más fuerte"

"Una mañana hermosa todos ya habían despertado"

Morita: Que lindo día -Dijo alegre-

Louis: Si… -Dijo mirándola- (Hay es tan linda)

Diego: mmm… Hace mucho tiempo no veo una mañana tan cálida -Estaba sentado donde dormía viendo el amanecer-

"La vista de todos estaba hacia el amanecer excepto la de Crash, Eddie, Sid y la abuelita, Sid y su abuelita seguían dormidos pero Crash y Eddie…"

Crash: Si es una mañana perfecta -Le dijo guiñándole el ojo a Eddie-

Eddie: -Sabía lo que su hermano quería decir- Si -Sacaron una corteza con agua fría de un hueco del árbol donde ellos dormían, se acercaron a Sid quien seguía dormido y le vaciaron el agua encima-

Sid: -Sintió el agua y salto de la piedra donde dormía cayéndose a suelo- ¡Abandonen el barco!

"Manny, Ellie, Morita, Louis, Diego y Shira voltearon a ver a Sid"

Shira: Eh… Sid, estamos en tierra firme

"Los demás asintieron"

Sid: ¿Entonces porque estoy mojado? -Confundido-

"Vieron a Crash y a Eddie en el suelo partiéndose de la risa"

Eddie: H-hubieras… visto tu-tu c-cara -Dijo entre risas refiriéndose a Sid-

Ellie: ¿Ustedes lo mojaron? -Dijo seria-

Eddie: -Se calmó, le daba un poco de miedo ver a su hermana así-

Crash: Si -Dijo todavía entre risas-

Sid: No fue bonito y tampoco es gracioso

Ellie: -Suspiro- Ay Crash y Eddie ¿Qué hare con ustedes?

Manny: Tranquila Ellie, Morita vamos a desayunar -Empezó a caminar con su esposa-

Morita: Vamos Louis

Louis: Ya voy

Eddie: Perdón Sid, pero ya nos conoces

Sid: No te preocupes

Abuelita: Cállense, no me dejan dormir -Se vuelve a quedar dormida-

Shira: ¿En cerio? ¿Sid tu abuelita es del sueño pesado?

Sid: Creo, no se -Encoge los hombros-

Diego: Bueno… me voy a dar una vuelta

Shira: -Sin pensarlo dijo- Te acompaño -Se va con Diego-

Crash: Vamos bro, tenemos que alcanzar a Ellie

Eddie: Vamos

"Crash y Eddie se fueron a buscar a Manny, Ellie, Morita y a Louis, en cuanto a Sid se quedo con su abuelita pero ella estaba dormida"

Sid: Ah… ¿Qué hago? -Dijo pensativo- Ya se, voy a buscar frutas para el desayuno, solo espero que mi abuelita este despierta para cuando regrese

"Sid se fue a buscar algunas frutas para el y su abuelita"

=Con Diego y Shira=

Shira: -Caminaba a lado de Diego pero lo noto sumergido en sus pensamientos, seguían caminando y ella intento llamar la atención de Diego pero no se fijo que el se iba a dar un golpe- … ¿Diego?

Diego: -Salió de lo que pensaba- Eh -En frente de el estaba un árbol con el que se pego en la cabeza- Au

Shira: ¿Estas bien?

Diego: Ah… si, si estoy bien… no pasa nada

Shira: -Iba a decir algo pero su estómago y el de Diego rugieron suplicando comida- Oh será mejor buscar comida

Diego: Tienes razón

"Ambos se fueron a buscar alguna presa indefensa para comer lo malo era… que no eran los únicos"

=Con Manny, Ellie, Morita y Louis=

Louis: -Sentía algo muy extraño como un peligro-

Morita: -Vio a su amigo algo tenso e inquieto- Louis ¿Qué tienes?

Louis: -Disimulando su nerviosismo- Nada -Dijo con una falsa sonrisa-

Morita: Ok

"A un metro de ellos, se encontraba alguien escondido entre unos arbustos viendo a la familia de mamuts y esperando que Morita se separara un poco más de sus padres"

=Con Sid=

"Tenía en sus manos unos 6 mangos petacones pero apenas podía con ellos la buena noticia era que ya casi llegaba a casa, en ese momento llegan Crash y Eddie los pobres no pudieron encontrar a los mamuts"

Sid: Hola chicos creí que se habían ido con Manny, Ellie, Morita y Louis

Crash: Los buscamos pero no los encontramos

Eddie: -Vio que su amigo Sid no podía con los mangos- Sid ¿necesitas ayuda?

Sid: Eh, si por favor

"Sid cargo 4 mangos mientras que Crash y Eddie con 1 cada quien, llegaron a casa, la abuelita de Sid estaba sentada en la roca donde dormía el"

Sid: Hola abue, mira traje el desayuno

Abuelita: Que bien, ya tengo hambre

"Fueron 2 mangos para Sid, 2 para su abuelita, 1 para Crash y el último para Eddie"

=Mientras con Diego y Shira=

"Ya habían comido y estaban buscando a Manny y Ellie"

=Con Manny y Ellie=

"Morita estaba a medio metro de sus papas, el que estaba asechando se acercó más y piso una pequeña ramita, pero nadie excepto Louis lo escucho"

Louis: -Volteo a ver hacia un arbusto de donde escucho un pequeño ruido, fijo más su mirada pero- (mmm… ala mejor no es nada) -Volvió su vista a un árbol cuando…-

"Cuando de la nada se escuchó un rugido, lo siguiente que vieron fue un dientes de sable igual a Diego, que salto para tratar de llegar al cuello de Morita"

Morita: -Volteo y vio a un sable que trato de llegar a su cuello pero se quitó y se acercó corriendo a sus padres-

Louis: -Ve que el sable fallo en su intento pero este se volteo hacia el tratando de matarlo- ¡AH!

Morita: ¡Louis! -Dijo preocupada-

Louis: -Dio un salto internándose en la tierra para estar seguro-

=Con Diego y Shira=

"Estaban a un metro y medio de Manny y Ellie"

Diego: -Sintió una pulsada leve en su corazón y levanto su vista-

Shira: -Levanto las orejas y apenas escucho unos rugidos, de la nada vio que Diego comenzó a correr en línea recta y lo siguió, conforme a avanzaban escucharon mejor lo rugidos, cuando llegaron donde estaban Manny y Ellie ella se detuvo por lo que vio-

Diego: -No perdió tiempo y se abalanzo sobre aquel dientes de sable que trataba de matar a su sobrina después de que se le abalanzo lo empujo y ambos estaban de pie uno esperando el ataque del otro-

"Shira se acerco a Manny, Ellie, Morita y Louis, laos 5 vieron cómo empezó una lucha asombrosa, algo que les pereció interesante era que aquel sable era casi igual a Diego excepto por que el era un poquito más grande que Diego y el color de su pelaje naranja era de un tono más fuerte, aparte si era un poco más fuerte que Diego, lo empujaba con fuerza pero Diego era más ágil y más veloz que ese sable"

Diego: -Noto que el color de los ojos de ese dientes de sable eran color café capuchino lo que le recordó a su hermano, a pesar de tener más de 5 años sin verlo sintió que ya lo conocía e inconscientemente dijo el nombre de su hermano- ¿Alvin?

Sable: -Salto contra Diego pero Diego se puso de espalda contra el suelo y cuando el estuvo sobre Diego el impulso sus patas para empujarlo y se siguiera derecho /Como en la película del rey león, Simba lucha con Scar y lo empuja con sus patas al vació, en este caso Diego sería Simba y el sable-Scar/ alcanzo a escuchar que Diego dijo "Alvin", se paro y tomo postura defensiva después del ataque- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? -Pregunto un poco confundido todos los sables que lo conocían habían muerto cuando ocurrió la separación de los continentes, el termino en la isla y no recordaba que otros sables lo conocieran-

Diego: -Se paro normal y pregunto- ¿Alvin? ¿Hermano eres tú?

Sable: -Miro a Diego detenidamente hasta que llego a sus ojos vio que de estos salía un brillo, en brillo que reconoció de inmediato, sus ajos se abrieron más y- ¿Diego?...

Continuara…

Amigos esto es todo, ¿Sera de verdad ese sable el hermano de Diego? ¿Qué pasara si no lo es? ¿Cómo es que se conocen? Todo esto y más en el siguiente capitulo :D

Nota: Ya entre a la escuela otra vez :( (fue el 7 de enero) pero como todavía no desarrollaba bien la idea que tenía para este capítulo no pude avisarles antes

Nota 2: Para quienes no sepan ya subí mi 3ra historia humanizada de la Era de Hielo (Ice Age) se lama "Cargar con el Dolor", a partir de hoy todos los sábados o domingos actualizare alguna historia

Hasta la próxima se cuidan, abrazos


	13. Al fin te encontre

¿Cómo están? Mis amigos, los dejo con este capítulo donde se resolverán algunas de sus dudas… pero surgirán otras (jeje)

Capítulo 13: Al fin te encontré

Diego: Alvin ¿Eres tú?

Alvin: -Miro a Diego detenidamente hasta que llego a sus ojos vio que de estos salía un brillo, en brillo que reconoció de inmediato, sus ajos se abrieron más y- ¿Diego?... ¿Qué… p-pero co-cómo? -Se paró normal-

Diego: -Recordando y mirando el suelo- Estábamos en medio de una tormenta…

Alvin: -Recordando- Un árbol se cayó…

Diego: Ocasiono un incendio que…

Ambos: Nos separó -Se miran a los ojos-

Alvin: -Se acerco a Diego quien había bajado otra vez su mirada y lo abrazo-

Diego: Te extrañe -Dijo entre una combinación de emociones, por un lado se sentía triste de recordar todo lo que paso desde que se separo de su hermano, pero por el otro sentía una inmensa alegría de ver que no fue cierto lo que pensó, el creía que su hermano había muerto en el incendio y por eso no lo busco, y sentía la felicidad de ver sangre de su sangre con vida-

Alvin: Tranquilo no pasa nada -El estaba a punto de perder la esperanza de encontrar a Diego, desde aquel (para el) maldito accidente no descansaba se dormía a la madia noche y despertaba a las 5 de la mañana para buscar a Diego-

Morita: Ah tío Diego ¿Podrá explicarnos que pasa? -Dijo estando en medio de sus papas con Louis en su trompa-

Alvin: -Separándose de Diego- ¿Tío? -Miro a Morita- ¿Quiénes son ellos? -Le susurro a Diego sin dejar de ver a los 3 mamuts, al topo y a la sable-

Diego: Precisamente atacaste a mi sobrina, Alvin ellos son mi familia la que tuve 3 años después de que te perdí

Alvin: ¿Familia? -Dijo ladeando la cabeza-

Shira: Espera, espera Diego… ¿el es tu hermano Alvin del que me hablaste la otra vez? -Dijo mirando a Diego y señalando a Alvin-

Ellie: ¿Te conto de él? -Centro su mirada en Shira-

Shira: Si

Manny: A nosotros nunca nos dijo nada -Dijo confundido y miro a Diego-

Diego: -Bajo su mirada algo triste iba a decir algo pero Shira lo interrumpió-

Shira: -Dijo rápidamente en defensa de Diego- Es que para Diego es muy duro hablar de eso -Vio que Manny y Ellie estaban confundidos y un poco molestos porque Diego nunca menciono una palabra del tema-

Morita: Es comprensible eso -Dijo defendiendo a su tío de sus papas-

Louis: Si, además… es duro hablar de familia que tuviste y ya… perdiste -Dijo triste la última parte /¿Si se dan cuenta que en la película no pasan familia o parientes de Louis?/-

Diego: -Levanto su mirada al escuchar a Shira, Morita y Louis defendiéndolo- -

Shira: Eh… ¿Qué le parece si mejor vamos a casa para que Diego se los pueda explicar a todos sin necesidad de repetir… lo que le paso?

Ellie: Si es mejor, solo espero que allá estén Sid, su abuelita, Crash y Eddie

"Todos se fueron a casa Diego iba a lado de su hermano, y Shira quería ir al lado de Diego pero se sentía un poco incomoda por la presencia Alvin /Típico ¿No?/, cuando llegaron"

Eddie: ¡Ellie! -Ve al extraño que acompañaba a su familia y se puso nervioso al igual que Crash-

Sid: -Estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol vio a Alvin pero por querer verlo mejor se cayo y termino cayendo en Alvin-

Alvin: ¡Hey!

Sid: -Se bajo de Alvin- Lo siento

Alvin: -A Diego- ¿Este también es parte de tu…

Diego: -Interrumpiéndolo- ¿Mi extraña familia? Si

Manny: Bien, Diego…

Diego: Si ya se, les debo una larga explicación y… enserio lo siento pero nunca quise hablar de esto, fue muy…

Ellie: Siento interrumpirte Diego, pero no eres el único de esta manada que se crio sin su familia siendo de corta edad, es muy fuerte perderla pero míranos, todos nos ayudamos mutuamente a superarlo e iniciar de nuevo

Morita: Es cierto

Manny: Solo… fue muy repentino esto, pero ¿Podrás disculparnos a Ellie y a mi por reaccionar de tal manera?

Diego: No tengo nada de que perdonarlos, son mi familia y es normal su reacción

Sid: Guau, es increíble que tengas un hermano pero ya me confundí

"Diego explica su pasado de su familia nada más y su hermano le ayudaba en algunas partes para que todos entendieran, cuando termino ya casi era la puesta de sol, todos excepto Diego y Alvin se fueron por diferentes direcciones, los hermanos sables se quedaron en casa"

Alvin: Vaya linda pero rara familia tienes

Diego: Lo se

Alvin: ¿Y la sable es tu novia? -Pregunto con una sonrisa-

Diego: Hablas de Shira, no solo somos amigos -Dijo sería la última parte-

Alvin: Ok, ok perdón por el mal entendido, ¿Shira?

Diego: Así se llama, además la conozco apenas hace unos meses

Alvin: Oh

Diego: ¿Vamos a comer algo?

Alvin: Si, muero de hambre

"Ambos se ríen y se van a buscar la cena"

=Con Shira=

"Fue a la misma playa en la que había encontrado a su amigo el caimán, silbo y este salió del agua"

Jack: Hola mi amiga colmilluda

Shira: Hola -Dijo algo pensativa-

Jack: Eh… ¿Hay alguien haya dentro?

Shira: Eh -Salió de sus pensamientos- Oh lo siento Jack

Jack: ¿Qué tienes, pasa algo? Te veo pensativa, ¿Y Diego? -Pregunto al no verlo-

Shira: Bueno… ya ves que te comente que el me dijo que tuvo 2 hermanos

Jack: Si, pero ¿Qué no están muertos?

Shira: Uno de ellos si, el otro no sabía que ocurrió con el

Jack: Ok pero ¿Por qué decidiste hablarme de esto? -Conociéndola, el sabía que Shira no le estaría hablando del tema si no tuviera una buena razón-

Shira: Por el mismo motivo por el cual no estoy con Diego, hoy encontró a su hermano

Jack: Ah que bien… Espera ¿Que? o_o -Sorprendido y confundido-

Shira: Si, a su hermano mayor, Alvin se llama

Jack: O.O Oh

Shira: ¿Por qué esa cara?

Jack: No me esperaba eso

=Con Manny y Ellie=

Ellie: Creo que Diego será un poco más feliz de tener a su hermano de vuelta

Manny: Eso no sería de sorprenderse

Ellie: -Suspira- Y la manada crese más

Manny: Tienes razón, antes éramos 7, tres mamut, 2 zarigüeyas, 1 perezoso y un tigre -Pensó un poco en la familia- Ahora somos 11

Ellie: 3 mamuts, 2 zarigüeyas, 2 perezosos, 1 topo y 3 sables

Manny: Ya casi oscurece, volvamos a casa espero que Morita este llí

Ellie: Manny por favor ya no es una bebe

=Con Shira=

Shira: Y eso paso -Ella le conto como Diego encontró a su hermano-

Jack: Interesante

"De repente una gota de agua cayo en la nariz de Shira"

Shira: ¿Pero que…? -Miro el cielo, estaba nublado y comenzó una fina llovizna-

Jack: Es mejor que vuelvas a casa

Shira: Estoy a 2 horas de allá

Jack: Bueno… Tienes dos opciones, una refugiarte en esa cueva -Señalo una cueva mediana que estaba a lado de 2 palmeras- hasta que pase la lluvia o te vas a casa

Shira: ¿Me podrías llevar por favor?

Jack: mmm… Ok, sube

"Shira se subió al lomo de su amigo, quien empezó a nadar"

=Con la manada=

"Estaban en casa debajo de los árboles donde dormían estos eran frondosos y nuestros amigos no se mojaban"

Manny: Ya están todos

Los demás: Si

Diego: Un momento… -Mira a su alrededor buscando a alguien y no lo ve- ¿Y Shira?

Eddie: Creímos que estaba contigo

Diego: Yo estaba con mi hermano

Alvin: No podemos buscarla, ahorita la tierra es lodo, la lluvia ya está un poco más fuerte

Abuelita: Tendemos que esperar que pase la tormenta…

Shira: ¿De qué me perdí? -Dijo acercándose y con su pelaje mojado-

Abuelita: -Terminando de hablar- O esperar a que llegue

Ellie y Diego: ¿En donde estabas? -Dijeron al mismo tiempo-

Shira: Por ahí

Alvin: ¿Por ahí?

Shira: Si -Se alejo un poco de todos y se sacudió-

Morita: Si que te mojaste

Louis: Y mucho

Shira: Eh… Si

Manny: ¿Te quisiste mojar o te sorprendió la lluvia?

Shira: Me sorprendió la lluvia

Ellie: Bueno es hora de dormir mañana será otro día

"Dicho eso, todos se fueron a dormir Shira corrió a su 'cárcel' se metió y se durmió con el pelaje húmedo. En cuanto a Diego se acomodó cerca del árbol donde dormían Ellie y Morita y su hermano cerca de él."

"Todos dormían y solo se oía el sonido de la suave lluvia"

Continuara…

Ay Shira, mira nada más te da pena ir junto a Diego por la presencia de su hermano, lo defiendes y te mojas

Shira: Ah… fueron los nervios

Kari: Como ven? Se puso nerviosa, yo le creo -sarcasmo- -_-

Shira: Es cierto

Kari: -Rodo los ojos- Amigos eso fue todo nos vemos se cuidan, no especifique que miércoles subiría el cap, ya se que hoy es jueves pero estoy enferma y pues ya saben, motivo por el cual no subí el capítulo ayer, abrazos hasta la próxima. Despídete Shira

Shira: Eh…

Kari: Que te despidas de nuestros amigos lectores y escritores

Shira: Ah, Se cuidan y se portan bien :)

Kari: Nos vemos :D


	14. Capitulo 14 misterios

Ya volví! No he muerto! No los entretengo, nos leemos abajo ;)

Capítulo 14:

Shira llevaba caminando desde una hora ya eran las 8 mas o menos de la mañana, por algún extraño motivo no quería hacer nada, de la nada levanta la mirada y ve a Xóchitl.

Shira: Hola

Xóchitl: -Brinca un poco por el susto y tímida dice- Hola

Shira: Mi nombre es Shira, y ¿tu cómo te llamas?

Xóchitl: Yo… bueno yo…

¿?: Xóchitl, ¿Qué te he dicho? Serás castigada de nuevo -Dijo con voz firme y molesta-

Xóchitl: Pero papa… Ya no te lo pido

Shira: -Noto como Xóchitl empezó a temblar- (¿Qué le pasa y este es su padre?)

Rogelio: Muévete! A casa, vámonos -Sable de pelaje amarillo mostaza y ojos rosas, las uñas de su mano derecha parecían tener sangre seca y las de la izquierda estaba sucias y algo rotas-

Xóchitl: -Baja la cabeza, comienza a caminar, sentía como agua se acumulaba en su pequeños ojos-

Shira: Disculpa… ¿Podre verte otro día?

Xóchitl: -Viendo que su padre no le escuche- Tal vez, mañana en la tarde aquí -Corre alcanzado a su padre-

Shira: -Murmura- Claro -Se da media vuelta y regresa por donde vino-

=Con la manada=

Diego: Ya levántate enserio no has cambiado ¡eres un flojo! -Dijo haciendo un pucheo de enojo y moviendo algo fuerte a su hermano-

Alvin: Déjame en paz, luego me levanto y como

Diego: -Gruñe molesto- Tenemos reglas en esta manada, son pocas pero van especialmente para ti, Shira y yo

Alvin: mmm -Esconde su cabeza entre sus brazos y levanta un dedo como en señal afirmativa- Chido

Diego: -Suspira y se sienta-

Sid: -Recién llegado y tarareando, va a la piedra donde duerme y saca una ramita de una planta llamada "Cola de gato"- Buenos días Diego, Alvin mira levántate es una mañana agradable

Diego: No le insistas, nunca hace caso

¿?: Veras como si se levanta -Gritan 2 vocecitas inconfundibles-

Diego: -Levanta su cabeza para ver las ramas de un árbol y como se esperaba, eran los hermanos zarigüeya- (¿Qué travesura harán ahora?) -Se preguntó algo aburrido-

"Las zarigüeyas sacaron un soplete cada uno y dispararon restos de fruta ¿Podrida?... si! Eran frutos que ya no servían, Alvin se molestó no porque le dispararan frutas, sino porque olían mal, peor que Sid! y sabía que tenía que bañarse durante 2 horas para quitar todo el mal olor. Sid soltó pequeñas risitas y Diego no sabía si hacer lo mismo que Sid o sujetar a su hermano para que no les hiciera nada a Crash y a Eddie"

[…]

Xóchitl: P-papa n-no te lo pido… p-por fa-vor, ya no m-más -Pidió asustada y al borde del llanto, estaba segura de que no lo aguantaría más tiempo… pero que hacer? Si no lo hacía su madre lo pagaría de nuevo, como la semana anterior y… no quería perderla-

Rogelio: Ya bájale a tu lloriqueo, sabes muy bien que pasara, ojala hubieses sido macho para que sirvieras y supieras hacer algo -Se le acerca a su hija y la empuja más al fondo de la cueva-

[…]

"Una hora y media después de…"

Diego: Venga ya deja de quejarte y báñate -Dijo dándole la espalda a su hermano para no verlo y frustrado de oír sus quejas por lo que le hicieron las zarigüeyas-

Alvin: Neta hermano ¿cómo los aguantas? -Sale del lago y se sacude salpicando a Diego un poco-

Diego: -Se levanta y se aleja escapando de las gotas pequeñas de agua- Te acostumbraras

Alvin: ¿crees que papa siga vivo? -Pregunta de la nada con la mirada perdida-

Diego: -Se sintió triste ante la pregunta, ok si tenia al latoso de Alvin pero no cambiaba el hecho de ver morir a su hermanito y no saber nada de su padre- yo… no lo se -Solo esos mormullos salieron de su boca-

Alvin: -Se sienta en una roca para no ensuciarse-

Diego: ¿Qué tal te ha ido? -Curioso-

Alvin: Podría decirse que bien, espero no dormirme pero bueno cuéntame las reglas de la manada

Diego: simple, no te comas a ningún miembro o amigos de nuestra familia

Alvin: Hecho, que más? -Pregunto sin animo-

Diego: Cazar lo más "lejitos" de la manada, especialmente de Morita, Sid y las zarigüeyas

Alvin: -Suspira- Ya que

Diego: Eres un flojo -Pone cara ligeramente molesta-

Alvin: mmm ¿Qué hacemos? Estoy aburrido

Diego: …. -Encoge los hombros-

Los dos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, Diego se dio media vuelta para ver el horizonte, ver como 2 delfines saltaban alegres en las saladas aguas cristalinas, la mirada de Alvin se perdió en algún punto de la tierra y con una uña de su pata izquierda hacia garabatos en la suavecilla tierra.

Se extrañó al escuchar el tarareo de una canción conocida, levanto su mirada a la vez que dejaba la tierra para ver a Diego… el tarareaba la melodía

Diego: -Con voz suave- taaa tara taa ta, ta taara ta tarata… -Ni siquiera sabía porque lo hacía simplemente recordó que una vez cuando una tío lo cuidaba junto con sus hermanos de pequeño canto esa canción-

=Recuerdo=

En medio de la cueva Diego y Alvin jugaban alrededor de Esteban quien apenas tenia unos 6 meses de nacer y dormía tranquilamente. Un tío que fue de visita estaba en la entrada de la cueva miraba al exterior y luego veía como los pequeños jugaban con alegría y sin hacer mucho ruido.

Ambos sablecitos se detuvieron al escucharlo cantar, era una melodía rara pero bonita a los oídos de Diego.

Alvin: -Interrumpiendo algo abruptamente- ¿Qué clase de "música" es esa? -Hizo una mueca rara-

El sable dejo de cantar y giro la cabeza para mirarlos, sonrió y con suavidad contesto "La entenderán cuando sean adultos… quizá en su adolescencia"

Diego: -Ladeando su cabeza- ¿Dónde o quien se la enseño tío Fernando?

Fernando: -Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de contestar- una novia que tuve cuando era más joven

Diego: -Algo tímido bajando la mirada- ¿M-me la puede en-señar?

Alvin: ¿En cerio Diego? Que pésimos gustos

El pequeño ignoro el comentario y levanto las orejas esperando una respuesta, la cual fue "No creo que te haga daño", esa tarde se las enseño en el idioma original y español, más sin embargo no entendían el significado.

=Fin del recuerdo=

Su madre les digo que toda música, melodía o canción tenía algún propósito, un fin que se debía reflexionar, y aun seguían sin entender… de esa, **esa** canción un cien por ciento

Alvin: Es increíble que la recuerdes, apuesto que se te olvido la letra

Diego: -Dejo de tararear y algo nervioso (ya que desde muchos había dejado el canto) comento a cantar en el idioma original con voz igual de suave- Os i usti meditabitur sapientiam, et lingua eius loquetur indicium, beatus vir qui suffert tentationem, quoniam cum probatus fuerit accipient coronam vitae..

Su hermano abrió la boca sorprendido, no se lo creía, de verdad le decidió gustar para aprendérsela….

Continuara…

Me quieren golpear? Que les pareció? Les gusto? espero que si, merezco un review?, el motivo de la canción lo sabrán después…jajajaja soy mala

Según mi poco vocabulario latino, con griego algo así entendí en mis clases, además de un anime que tiene esa canción…

Diego: El anime es "Elfen Lied"

Oh tu cállate

Diego: y la canción se llama "Lilium"

Me ignora?

Diego: La traducción de lo que cante seria.-

"_La boca del justo meditara sabiduría, y su lengua hablara con juicio, bendito el que sufre la tentación, cuando sea probado recibirá la corona de la vida"_

Si, pero no anden de mal pensados, después les pondré porque la puse, además pondré otras obviamente con su porque. Sayonara

Diego: Hey! Y que va a pasar con Xóchitl? Kari: No se…


	15. Capitulo 15: Todo por mojarse

¡Hai! ("hola" en japonés) una cosa sin ofender: tengan paciencia con el romance entre Diego y Shira, acá donde vivo me han pedido que les de "espacio" a los protagonistas y también trate de poner a los demás personajes porque por algo existen. Otra cosa que debo aclarar:

La era de hielo/ Ice Age NO ME PERTENECE, NI TAMPOCO LOS PERSONAJES DE LA MISMA PELICULA, SON PROPIEDAD DE TWENTY CENTRURY FOX Y BLUE SKY STUDIOS.

LA HISTORIA, SU TRAMA Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES SI ME PERTENECEN.

Muy bien comencemos ^.^

Capítulo 15: Todo por mojarse

Ya en el atardecer de ese mismo día Shira platicaba con Jack, este la escuchaba atentamente mientras comía carne de algún animal recién matado.

Jack: mm sji es esxtalño -Dijo con comida en la boca-

Shira: Jack, no te entiendo cuando hablas con la boca llena

Jack: lo siento, decía que tienes razón, es extraño

Shira: Espero que sean alucinaciones mías -Suspira-

Jack: Todo a su tiempo, ¿por cierto y Diego? -Ve que su amiga tiembla ligeramente, pregunta ladeando la cabeza- ¿Te sientes bien?

Shira: ¿Eh?... -Le da un pequeño mareo- Estoy bien, ¿Preguntaste por Diego? El está con su hermano supongo que quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido, si se puede decir de esa forma

Jack: Ya veo -Mira detenidamente a Shira- Te noto "pálida", ¿No has dormido bien?

Shira: ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por mi estado de salud?

Jack: Desde hoy

Shira: -Iba a responder más sin embargo un estornudo se lo impide-

Jack: -Niega con la cabeza- Ve a casa a descansar Shira, lo necesitas, creo que estas así porque te mojaste con agua de lluvia y no te bañaste después

Shira: Lo olvide, además ¿Querías que me bañara a la de la mañana?

Jack: Mínimo debiste hacerlo en la tarde Shira, según tu odias estar enferma

Shira: Perdón papá, a la próxima no se me olvida

Jack: -Voz firme- A dormir señorita

Shira: -Posición firme y saludando con su mano en la frente- Señor, si señor

Jack: -_- Hablo en cerio

Shira: Esta bien, adiós Jack te veo después -Se vuelta y corre en dirección a su hogar-

[…]

Alvin: ¡No me jodas!

Diego: El que jode eres tú, menso -Dándole la espalda-

Alvin: -Gruñe- A veces me caes mal

Diego: Oh, cierto no eh visto a Shira en todo el día… -Mira el cielo-

Alvin: … ¿En qué momento cambio el tema?

Diego: ¿En dónde se abra metido?

Alvin: Oye ¿Eso importa?

Diego lo ignora y de manera inesperada se levanta y corre con todo lo que le dan sus patas, su hermano reacciono a los pocos segundos y lo sigue preguntándose porque de la nada su hermano huyo…

Shira: Si claro, yo les aviso a Diego y a su hermano

Ellie: Gracias Shira

Manny: Procuraremos no tardar

Morita: A que yo gano -Dijo brincando de árbol en árbol-

Crash y Eddie: ¡No! ¡Morita eso es trampa!

Ellie, Manny, Crash, Eddie, Morita, Louis, Sid y la abuela decidieron dar un pequeño paseo, no habían visto desde las 12:00 de la tarde a los hermanos sable, Shira no los quiso acompañar porque no se sentía muy muy bien. Paso una hora y media desde que la manada se fue, Shira se acostó en su cama a dormitar esperar a la manada o a los 2 sables, y que se le pasara el dolor de cabeza que tenía, pero no le sirvió de mucho.

Su dolor de cabeza desapareció para ser remplazado por un mareo, sus brazos y piernas le empezaban a doler, a cada segundo sentía más frío a pesar de que su calor corporal (o temperatura) iba en aumento, no tenía muchas fuerzas y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos, escucho pisadas y gritos de… el hermano de Diego

Diego: Ya calla… -Se interrumpió al ver solo- (…¿Me equivoque de casa?... a no allí esta Shira) -Se acerca a ella- ¿Shira estas despierta?

Shira: -Levanta la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y responde- Los demás se fueron a pasear no se cuánto tarden

Alvin: -Sentado a un metro de su hermano- ¿Y te dejaron botada?

Diego: ¡Alvin!...

Shira: -Interrumpiendo a Diego- No, yo no quise ir -Se levanta con todas su fuerzas y camina hacia el borde de la casa, se sienta y mira el estrellado cielo-

Alvin: Bueno yo me voy a dormir -Bosteza-

Diego: Descansa bella durmiente

Shira: -Cierra sus ojos y se lleva una mano a la frente-

Diego: -Mirando las acciones de Shira- ¿Shira estas bien? -Se acerca a ella, ve que se tambalea un poco y se desploma en el suelo, la ayuda a sentarse alejándose de la orilla- ¡Shira! ¿Tienes frio?

Shira: No, estoy bien… solo tengo que descansar -Estornuda-

Diego: -Sin dejar de mirarla, pone su mano en la mejilla de Shira enseguida su mirada refleja preocupación- Alvin trae agua fría rápido, y un hielo pequeño

Alvin: -Al ver la mirada seria y preocupada de su hermano comprende en un segundo lo que pasa, asiente y corre en busca de lo que Diego le pidió-

Shira: -Confundida abre los ojos viendo a Diego, pregunta- ¿Y eso para que? -Otro estornudo-

Diego: Shira… Tienes temperatura ¡Por favor! ¿Quieres que me quede de patas cruzadas? -Le soltó algo molesto sin dejar de lado su preocupación-

Shira: -Retrocedió unos pasos, le miro a los ojos débilmente sorprendida- Y-yo, Diego… no te preocupes…

Diego: ¿Cómo rayos pretendes que no me preocupe? -Respondió más calmado- Eres de la familia

Shira: -Baja la mirada- ¡Por un carajo, no merezco este trato! No después de como los trate, yo… los trate mal, les hable mal, ¡A ti casi te mato! -Recordando lo que hizo cuando era pirata- ¿Y aún así me tratas bien? ¡Eres un tonto!

Diego: -Sorprendido- Shira…

Shira: ¿Por qué? No entiendo, dan pena ¡¿porque?! ¡Yo… -Le grita mirándolo a la cara y vuelva a estornudar-

Diego: -Pone cara molesta, baja la mirada y camina hacia a ella, levanta una mano hecha puño y con la otra la sujeta por el hombro izquierdo-

Shira: -Cierra los ojos esperando el golpe, no tenía fuerza suficiente para impedírselo, además de que maldijo mentalmente cuando sintió su cuerpo temblar, escucho a Diego decir "Si sigues dañándote con eso, no pienso perdonarte ni tener piedad de ti", abrió ambos ojos-

Diego: -De forma rápida y algo suave la atrae a su cuerpo abrazándola, le susurra- Te quiero, por eso te trato bien, por eso te perdone lo que habías hecho, por eso me preocupas… -Añade volteando un poco su cabeza hacia la de ella- Todos te queremos y por eso te dimos una segunda oportunidad, todo el mundo se la merece…

Shira: -Su vista se nubla debido a sus lágrimas… corresponde el abrazo aún débil, oculta su cara en el cuello de Diego y comienza a llorar- Lo siento

Diego: -Sonríe con compasión y ternura, le acaricia la cabeza con una mano y deposita un dulce y suave beso en la mejilla (aún calientita, por no decir "muy caliente") de Shira- Tranquila, ven… acuéstate, tienes que descansar para poder mejorarte

Shira es guiada a su cama por Diego, a los 5 minutos llego Alvin y le ayudo al hermano como pudo con Shira

Alvin: Por los colmillos de mi padre, si que era temperatura

Diego: Al menos ya se le bajo algo, es lo bueno no Alvin?

Alvin: -Suspira y se limpia el poquito sudor de su frente-

Diego: -Suelta una risita- ¿En serio Alvin? ¿Nunca habías hecho algo así?

Alvin: No -Suspira- Bueno iré a cambiar el agua -Agarra el tazón y se va-

Shira: Creo que tienes un muy buen hermano -Se tapa la cara con sus brazos por culpa de un estornudo-

Diego: -Sonríe- Si, aunque no deja de ser latoso

Louis: -Saliendo de la tierra- ¡Llegue primero!

Diego y Shira lo miran a la vez que escuchan las voces de Morita y las zarigüeyas algo lejos a unos 2 metros aproximadamente diciendo "eso no se vale" o "espérate", seguramente Manny, Ellie, Sid y su abuelita iban con ellos.

Louis: -Saliendo de su agujero por completo y mirando a los sables- Oh, ¿Qué tal Diego, Shira?

Diego: Todo bien Louis, ¿Qué tal el paseo?

Louis: Bien, muy bien

Morita: ¡Tío Diego! ¿Dónde estaba?, bueno si se puede saber

Diego: Conviviendo con mi hermano -Respondió-

Manny: Llegamos, ¡Hey Diego, amigo por fin te veo! Te desapareces mucho últimamente

Diego: Mi hermano será un año mayor que yo, pero tengo que vigilar que no haga desastres, el es 10 veces más travieso que Crash y Eddie juntos

Abuelita: ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Sid: ay Abuelita a ti nada te sorprende

Eddie: ¿Y Alvin? -Mirando a todos lados algo nervioso-

Crash: -En la cabeza de Ellie, escondiéndose- ¿Si a dónde fue?

Alvin: -Recién llegando empujando con cuidado un tazón con agua fría, cantando- Canta y une tu voz grita fuerte que te oiga el sol, el partido ya va a comenzar…

Louis: Hablando del rey de roma -Murmura en voz muy apenas audible… para animales como el-

Alvin: -Mirando a Louis- Desearía serlo pero es un rollo muy pesado

Louis: -Alarmado y moviendo sus manos rápido y como si estas dijeran "no"- ¡Sin ofender!

Alvin: -Ríe un poco- no me ofendes, listo Diego el agua y con hielo para que se mantenga fría y ayude a bajarle la temperatura a Shira -Dirigiéndose a su hermano-

Todos, menos Shira y los hermanos sables: ¡¿Qué?! -Con cara de confusión y preocupación-

Shira se tapa sus orejas con sus manos y pone cara de "no soporto los gritos"

Diego: T-tranquilos ya esta mejor -Se acerca a su hermano y le pone una mano en el hombro derecho- Además yo y Alvin nos turnaremos para cuidarla

Alvin pone cara de "¿Qué dijiste?" y le iba a reprochar más sin embargo antes de que lo haga Diego saca las uñas de la mano que puso en el hombro de Alvin, al cual le recorre un escalofrío de miedo en la espalda.

Ellie: ¿Seguros? -Los mira como si quisiera leer sus mentes-

Alvin: No…

Diego le da una mirada furiosa rápida

Alvin: -Traga saliva y pone cara de niño lindo- n_n No le pasara nada, estaremos al pendiente de todo -Mantiene sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa nerviosa surca su rostro-

Todos se van a dormir, Alvin da un suspiro ya que le tocaba hacer la primera guardia, sabía que no podía reclamar nada porque su hermano tenía razón… volvió a suspirar y se sentó a observar su alrededor…

Continuara…

Uf… créanme me costo hacerlo, pero me esforzare para hacerlos más largos, ¿Que tal quedo? ¿Aplausos o jitomatasos?

¡JITOMATES, 2 kilos por 10! XD jaja. Hasta la próxima.


	16. 16 un día largo

Wozzu, Wozzu, Cómo están? Aquí tienen otro capítulo. Hay algo en que necesito su opinión pero por ahora el capítulo, Nos leemos abajo :D

La era de hielo no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes son de twenty centrury fox y blue sky studios. Solo los tome prestados (y sin permiso, jaja que mala soy) la historia su trama y algunos personajes si son míos.

Capítulo 16:

Faltaban tan solo minutos para que los primeros cálidos y color amarillo pálido rayos del sol aparecieran anunciando otro día más… Alvin se había mantenido despierto hasta la una (1) de la mañana, después a la misma hora despertó al sable oji-verde para que hiciese guardia el resto de la madrugada*. Por suerte no hubo ningún problema y Shira ya no tenía temperatura.

Diego: -Miraba con una sonrisa el lugar donde le dijo a la oji-zafiro que se fuera con el, y justo en esos momentos se empezó a ver un débil rayo del sol-

El sable oji-café se despertó bostezando, se estiro y se acercó a su hermano, para sentarse a su lado mientras se tallaba el ojo derecho

Diego: Buenos días -Saludo con una linda sonrisa-

Alvin: Hola -Ve como poco a poco el sol va saliendo de su escondite- bonita mañana, hasta ganas de cantar dan

Diego: Si, lo sé pero ¿cantar qué? -Confundido y arqueando una ceja-

Alvin:… Buen punto… hm… -Cae una gota de agua en su nariz- ja cielo azul y con llovisnita, es extraño

Diego: -Canta en voz baja- Estoy sentado en un lugar, es otra tarde lluviosa tarde de domingo…

Alvin: -Canta un poco más alto que su onii-chan*\- Estoy perdiendo el tiempo, no hay nada que hacer, estoy pasando el rato esperándote…

Ambos: Pero nunca pasa nada y me pregunto… estoy corriendo, corro demasiado rápido, demasiado lejos, quiero cambiar mi punto de vista, me siento solo esperándote, nunca pasa nada y me pregunto…

A partir de allí Shira, Manny, Morita y Ellie se despertaron pero ninguno abrió los ojos ni se movió, pues no querían que hubiera el menor indicio de que escuchaban a los "cantantes", la canción no les molestaba al contrario les daba una ligera y agradable sensación como de alivio, de tranquilidad

Diego: Me pregunto cómo, me pregunto porque ayer me hablaste de un cielo azul y lo único que veo es un limonero amarillo…

Alvin: me levanto agacho la cabeza, doy vueltas, vueltas, vueltas y vueltas y solo veo otro limonero da di ri ra, el aislamiento no es bueno para mi, aislamiento… no quiero estar junto al limonero

Diego: Doy vueltas en un desierto de alegría, de otro modo conseguiré algo más, todo llegara y te preguntaras…

Ambos: me pregunto cómo, me pregunto porque ayer me hablaste de un cielo azul y todo lo que veo es otro limonero, me levanto agacho la cabeza doy vueltas, vueltas, vueltas y vueltas y solo veo otro limonero

Antes de que ellos continúen Morita estornuda, y los dos (2) hermanos dejan de cantar, a pesar de que la joven mamut finge volverse a quedar dormida

Alvin: -Susurra acercándose al oji-verde- ¿Y si nos vamos?... Esta despierta… -Se para, da media vuelta, pero su hermano no, solo esta inmóvil- … ¿Te quedas?

Diego: -No dice nada solo se levanta y se acerca al oji-café, mirando atrás como si algo se escondiera y fuera a salir por sorpresa, su mirada recorrió todo su hogar y todo estaba bien- ¿Crees que Shira estará bien?

Alvin: Claro que si…

El sol empezaba a bañar el lado este de la isla, sería bonito de no ser porque el sol parecía "tener vida", salía más a fuerzas que de ganas. Diego comenzó a caminar seguido por Alvin, cuando los que estaban despiertos ya sintieron que se habían ido…

Morita: Lo siento, ¿Pero porque se fueron? -Curiosa y confundida con una ceja levantada-

Shira: Supongo que notaron que estabas despierta -Encogió los hombros-

Ellie: -Tallándose un ojo con su trompa, pregunta amablemente- ¿Cómo te sientes Shira?

Shira: Mejor, gracias -Responde-

Manny: ¿A dónde se habrán ido? -Se preguntó para si mismo poniendo su trompa sobre su cabeza-

[...]

Diego: -Comía su parte de lo que cazo junto a su hermano, el cual dejo de comer y se puso a cantar-

Alvin: -Con voz armoniosa- quiero que no te falte nada yeeah, si el mundo fuera mío te lo daría hasta mi religión la cambiaría, por ti hay tanta cosa que yo haría pero no me das ni las noticias…

Diego: Por favor ponte a comer -Dijo apartando un poco su cabeza de su alimento y mirando fijamente a Alvin-

Alvin: -Haciendo un pucheo- Espérate… nadie me va quitar mi comida

Diego: -Suspira y continua comiendo hasta acabarse lo que le quedaba, una vez que acabo, hizo un oyó para enterrar los huesos-

Alvin: Ya no puedo comer más -Dijo echado boca arriba-

Diego: Ah pero necio estabas que querías comer mucho, ya que, oculta eso

El oji-café hizo caso, y ambos sables decidieron regresar a casa, para cuando llegaron vieron a Sid tratando de abrir un coco, mientras su abuelita comía manzana masticada al parecer, Manny junto con su esposa y su hija comían moras, Louis se estaba terminando un plátano y las zarigüeyas se correteaban y brincaban de rama en rama por todos los árboles. Pero Shira no estaba.

Diego: Buenos días -Saludo sonriente-

Alvin: Buen provecho -Dijo agachando ligeramente su cabeza en señal de amabilidad y educación-

Manny: Buenos días Diego, Alvin

Morita: Tío, Me alegra verlo

Ellie: Opino lo mismo, ¿Cómo amanecieron?

Alvin: Muy bien, Oigan y ahora que lo noto ¿Dónde esta…cómo se llama?

Sid: ¿Hablas de Shira? -Alvin asiente- Ella se fue, a dónde no se y a que, no lo se -Puja un poco en señal de molestia por no poder abrir su coco-

Alvin: ¿Necesitas ayuda Sid?

Sid: Si, esta cosa esta muy dura

Alvin se le acerca, Sid le da su desayuno y el tigre con sus garras empieza a pelar la fruta con mucha facilidad, esta se desgasta hasta que lo que se come se empieza a hacer visible.

Sid: Amm… ¿Puedes hacerle un pequeño agujerito para que pueda tomarme el agua?

Alvin: Si, claro -Con una sola uña hace lo pedido por el perezoso y le pasa el coco-

Sid muy contento lo recibe y animadamente dice un gracias, mientras bebe el agua.

Shira estaba en el lugar donde acordó verse con Xóchitl, por suerte en el camino ya había desayunado, la sable de ojos color esmeralda no tardó mucho en llegar con la de ojos zafiro, al verse se sonrieron mutuamente con un toque de timidez.

Xóchitl: H-hola ¿Qué tal?

Shira: Hola, estoy bien, eres muy tímida ¿verdad?

Xóchitl: Amm… si, supongo

Shira: ¿Eso es normal o es que alguien te hace algo? -Con mirada curiosa-

Xóchitl: -Se puso nerviosa pero responde rápidamente- No, es algo natural -Sonríe y cambia el tema con una pregunta- ¿Ya comiste algo?

Shira: Si, desayune un ave en el camino ¿Y tú?

Xóchitl: S-sí, ya… (Las obras de mi familia pero algo es algo) -Piensa con tristeza-

Shira: Nee* ¿estás bien?

Xóchitl: Claro, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Shira: Mi nombre es Shira

Xochitl: Guau es un nombre muy… lindo, mi nombre no es tan bonito, pero dejando eso de lado, ¿Tienes manada?

Shira: Si, estoy en una, la más loca de la historia

Xóchitl: ¿Eh?... -Ladea la cabeza y parpadea confusa-

¿?: Hija, ¿Qué haces aqui? Sabes muy bien lo que te pasara por desobedecer las órdenes de tu padre -Le dijo a Xóchitl con temblor y miedo en su voz-

Shira: -Mira hacia atrás de Xóchitl y ve a una sable igual a la oji-esmeralda, con la diferencia de que la otra se veía ya de edad avanzadita, tal vez demasiado por las ojeras y rastros secos de lagrimas en la cara, pelaje sin brillo y algo maltratado, aparte de algunas cicatrices en las patas y los ojos de color violeta claro-

Xóchitl: -Se le humedecen los ojos, voltea su cabeza y responde- Ya lo se madre, ya voy

Shira: ¿Madre?

Delia: si soy madre de Xóchitl, mi nombre es Delia, y no te ofendas pero será mejor que no vuelvas a hablar con mi hija, ni tampoco que la veas

Shira: -Se confundió de inmediato ¿Qué rayos le decía? ¿De qué hablaba? ¿Por qué?- Disculpe pero no lo entiendo ¿Por qué no puedo verla de nuevo?

Delia: Por tu propio bien y el de tu familia, es… para que no tengas problemas y tu vida no se convierta en una basura

Y Antes de que la oji-zafiro pudiese decir algo, las 2 sables desaparecieron de su vista en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo, no había rastro, no había aroma de ninguna, solo el de Shira y aromas de otros animales que estaban algo lejos. Tan sumida estaba en su mente con una y un mil preguntas hasta que alguien la sujeto por atrás y le tapo los ojos

¿?: ¿Quién soy? -Le dijo el sospechoso al oído con una voz profunda-

Shira: -No reconoció la voz pero si su aroma, lo único que la hacía dudar era esa voz, así que respondió a la pregunta con otra- ¿Eres Diego?

¿?: -Con la voz todavía grave y profunda- ¿Segura?

Shira: Ya déjate de hacer el chistoso, suéltame Diego

Diego: -La suelta- Ok no te molestes gatita

Shira: -Con una especie de X en su cabeza estilo anime por lo dicho, se le va encima como otras veces… olvido que eso ya era un error, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba debajo del sable naranja y de espalda contra la arena- No otra vez -Suspira-

Diego: -Sonríe juguetón- ¿Tanto te molesta, ga-ti-ta? -Pregunto separando en silabas la última palabra-

Shira: -Se limita a fruncir el seño y a dar un leve gruñido, ladea su cabeza mirando el mar y con voz algo fría- Suéltame

Diego: Oh vamos ¿Enserio estas molesta?

Shira: ¿Qué? Si no me sueltas ¿Piensas tenerme todo el día así? -Pregunto sin mirarlo-

Diego: ¿Hey, hablo en cerio tanto te molesta que te diga así? -Un poco serio-

Shira: …

Diego: -Como puede con una pata la toma del mentón con suavidad y la obliga a mirarle- ¿Te molesta? -Repitió su duda-

Shira: -Sus labios se separaron ligeramente pero nada salió, no sabía que contestar un montón de sensaciones inundaban su cuerpo-

Diego: -La observaba atentamente, con sus labios de esa manera le entraban ganas enormes de besarla con locura- Shira…

Shira: …Me hacer sentir inferior y… no lo soy… no se trata tanto de que me moleste, si no de que… no sé con qué fin me lo dices -Hizo una pausa y prosiguió al ver la cara de confusión del oji-verde, ante lo último que dijo- no sé si lo dices solo para molestarme, si lo dices solo por costumbre, si lo dices de "cariño"… o tal vez porque no te gusta llamarme por mi nombre, o mi nombre no te agrada

Auchs! Eso calo para el sable, fue como una cachetada invisible o un balde de agua fría, el no sabía la razón exacta pero sabía que el llamarle gatita estaba entre molestarla y llamarla así por puro cariño, amistad. Pero eso de que no le agradase el nombre de la chica ¡era totalmente equivocado! ¡Joder! Su nombre le encantaba, se desconectaba un poco del mundo con solo pronunciarlo…

Shira: ¿Diego?

Diego: ¿eh?, no… no… (Que deprimente es saber que ella piense que su nombre no me gusta) -Susurro- Tu nombre me parece hermoso

Shira: ¿Perdón?, no te escuche

Diego: -Se le quita de encima y evita el contacto visual- N-nada… siento haberte molestado -Comienza a caminar sin rumbo-

Shira: -Se levanta, se sacude y lo sigue con una expresión de confusión en el rostro- ¿Estas bien?

Diego: ¿Por qué la pregunta? -La mira y sigue caminando-

Shira: De repente cambiaste de humor, te notaba alegre y ahora decaído

Diego: No es nada, estoy bien -Deja de mirarla-

Shira: (Tenía que soltar la lengua, dije las cosas sin pensar… pero de verdad quiero saber porque me llama así)

El tiempo que transcurrió hasta la tarde fue normal, o casi normal ya que Crash, Eddie y Alvin hicieron una broma, en la tarde mientras Diego los buscaba, para evitar otro incidente, el trio de bromistas estaba en la cima de una colina con nieve y un tronco hueco partido a la mitad, ya que se iba a deslizar, Morita junto con Diego llegaron pero no a tiempo para detenerles.

Mientras se deslizaban gritaban de emoción, pero no se fijaron que al pie de la colina estaba cierta sable algo alejada de la pareja de mamut, buscando también al los traviesos

Alvin: un momento, esa es…

Crash: ¡Shira! -Grito alarmado-

Eddie: ¿Dónde están los frenos de esta cosa? -Igual que su hermano-

Crash: ¡Esto no tiene frenos! ¡Torpe!

Alvin: ¡Vamos piensen en algo, ustedes dijeron que saben manejar esto! -Dijo mirando a los lados buscando una solución-

Eddie: ¡Somos muy muy sonsos!

Mientras que Diego y Morita bajaban la colina, algo despacio hasta que…

Morita: ¡Tío! -Señala hacia abajo con la trompa-

Diego: -Voltea y enfoca su vista- Ay no, no esto no es bueno -Trata de bajar más rápido- Morita me adelanto

Morita: (Quítate Shira, voltea por favor)

Los tres (3) machos, se pusieron a gritar de susto por lo que podría pasar

Ellie: ¿Por que no vamos a la playa más cercana a la casa?

Manny: -Voltea y ve el tronco pero no a quienes iban en el- Mira Ellie

Ellie: -Ve el tronco- ¿Es el hermano de Diego?

Manny: -Voltea a ver a Shira y la dirección del tronco- ¡Shira!

Ellie: ¡Shira quítate de ahí!

Shira: -Levanta su oreja izquierda al escuchar su nombre, gira un poco su cabeza-

Pero cuando se gira por completo para ver a los mamuts escucha los gritos, voltea y es tarde cuando se iba a quitar…

Manny, Ellie y Diego: ¡Shira!

Diego sigue corriendo algo lejos del tronco. En este todos incluyendo a la oji-zafiro estaban gritando, Alvin se hace de lado provocando mucho peso en un solo lado y que el tronco en lugar de irse recto empiece a dar vueltas hasta chocar de lado con un árbol grueso, mandando de cara a la nieve a los chicos y a la chica a chocar con otro árbol de naranjas, con suficiente fuerza para dejarla inconsciente al instante.

El oji-verde llega seguido a dos (2) metros de distancia por los tres (3) mamuts

Diego: ¡Shira, Alvin! -Se detiene-

Alvin: -Saca su cabeza de la nieve algo mareado- Aui etoy, toy ben -Se tambalea y cae de cara contra la nieve-

Diego: ¡Shira! -Hasta que su vista la encuentra se le acerca a la sable, para entonces Manny, Ellie y Morita ya habían llegado-

Morita: Oh no Shira…

Ellie: ¿Diego como esta?

Diego: inconsciente

Manny: yo la cargo. Vámonos a casa para ajustar cuentas con ellos -Señalando a las zarigüeyas y al sable-

Estos bajaron la mirada apenados, Crash y Eddie sabía que esta vez su hermana no les ayudaría y Alvin de antemano (a pesar de estar tanto tiempo lejos de Diego) lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que le daría una paliza. Manny cargo a Shira en su espalda y se fueron hacia su hogar.

Estando ya ahí…

Eddie: No f-fue nuestra culpa, Shira estaba en el camino

Ellie: ¿Y que con eso? -Dijo tratando de tranquilizarse o no enojarse más- Shira sigue inconsciente

Alvin: Pero ni siquiera se ve que este lastimada -Contesto con el seño fruncido-

Diego: ¿Y si tuvo un daño interno?...

En ese momento ambos abrieron como platos los ojos, mientras el oji-café desviaba la mirada, en el otro sable el debate de "darle sus traquetazos*" a Alvin o "Pues solo fue un accidente" se detuvo y, la compasión para su hermano se convirtió en preocupación para Shira, quien llevaba 2 horas inconsciente. ¡Maldición! La esperanza de salvarse de ser masacrado se agotaba…

Después del juicio, Ellie no se contuvo y les pego a sus hermanos mientras Alvin y Morita sestaban con la boca abierta de ver a la mamá mamut haciendo eso, que no era muy común (como en la era de hielo 2 cuando Crash choca y se hace el muerto hasta que Eddie dice algo, y Ellie que da en ridículo con Manny)

Alvin: ¿Siempre es así?

Manny: No, la verdad no

La noche cayo, toda la manada ceno y Ellie dijo que trataría de quedarse despierta hasta que la oji-zafiro despertara. Pasaron los minutos luego una (1) dos (2) horas…

Shira: mmm… -Abre lentamente sus ojos y se pone una pata en la cabeza, se siente cansada y entumida* de sus demás patas-

Ellie: ¿Qué tal, como te sientes?

Shira: ¿Ellie?... yo… me duele la cabeza -respondió con sus ojos cerrados y sobándose la cabeza-

Ellie: Lo lamento mucho, fue culpa de mis hermanos y también del hermano de Diego

Shira: Pero estoy bien, un poco adolorida pero bien -Sonríe levemente-

Ellie: Quería asegurarme de ello

Shira: -Se sorprendió- …oh, no era necesario

Ellie: Si lo era en todo caso me alegro de que estés bien, espero poder platicar después contigo, que descanses

Shira: Que tengas… lindos sueños Ellie -Mira las estrellas durante unos minutos y se acuesta a dormir-

Continuara….

***Mini diccionario*** (Ya se que algunos si saben, pero ay otros que no, o términos en México que en otros países es distinto, XD )

Madrugada: Así le conocemos cuando es ya otro día pero sigue oscuro, alrededor de la una (1) hasta las tres (3) o cuatro (4) de la mañana

Onii-chan, onii-tan: significa hermano en japonés, pero es refiriéndose a los hermanos de forma cariñosa (hermanito, mi pequeño hermano)

Nee: eso también está en japonés, significa "oye", es para llamar la atención de alguien

Traquetazos: los mexicanos decimos así cuando queremos golpear a alguien, de hecho también para referirnos a lo mismo también podemos decir "guamasos", de forma enojada-grosera se dice "chingadasos", "fregadasos". De vez en cuando a los niños se les dice "te voy a poner pinto", "te daré una calentadita" y es pegar, ya de ahí varia con que (mano, puño, cinturón, etc.) :(

Entumida, entumir: es como no poderse mover, moverse con dificultad o de que hacerlo duele mucho :,(

Bueno ¡qué tal? Me inspire mucho, bueno lo que quiero comentar decir es que seguramente como ya han de saber:

"Ya está la fecha de estreno la Era de Hielo 5, no estoy muy segura del día pero es en julio tengo entendido"

Así que quiero su opinión:

a) Continuo la historia aun así (creo que si la puedo terminar antes de que la película salga o un poquito después del estreno)

b) Ya no la continuo y la borro

Ustedes tienen la decisión final de esto, lo considerare por mayoría de votos les daré de plazo dos (2) semanas. Se cuidan, abrazos, hasta la próxima :D


	17. 17: empapados por la lluvia

Konichowa (Hola en japonés) espero que estén muy bien, aquí les tengo otro capítulo más, ojala lo disfruten… nos leemos abajo :D

La era de hielo no me pertenece son de twenty centrury fox y blue sky studios, yo solo ocupo a los personajes, la trama de la historia y algunos personajes si son míos.

Capítulo 17: Empapados por la lluvia ¿el inicio de algo más?

Todavía faltaba como una (1) hora para que saliera el sol, Shira ya estaba despierta, y no se podía quedar dormida de nuevo por más que lo intentara, quería hablar con alguien pero a la vez no quería molestar, así que opto por irse dar una vuelta pequeña en lo que amanecía.

Más sin embargo no fue tan pequeña su vuelta, ya que iba tan pensativa sobre lo que Delia le había dicho, hasta que unos gritos lejanos la sacaron de sus pensamientos, y su curiosidad la incito a ver de dónde y de quien provenían esos gritos.

Y iba a caminando pero acelero el paso ya que a cada segundo el sonido disminuía, corrió hasta estar cerca mucho más de los gritos ya no tan fuertes, observo a su alrededor y noto que nadie estaba ahí, nadie vivía allí.

Shira: (De quien sean estos gritos de verdad no quería que se escucharan) -Se acercó sigilosamente a unas piedras grandes y asomo la cabeza para ver de que se trataba-

¿Qué…? Eso no era agradable, enseguida se volvió a ocultar, eran dos (2) sables, (1) una hembra y (1) un macho en… emm en plena intimidad pero lo que le parecía raro era que la hembra claramente no quería, la estaban obligando, se empezó a alejar cuando, oye que la hembra (al parecer) suplicara que se le dejase en paz, la respuesta fue un golpe, se escuchó llanto y más suplicas "ya basta" "por favor ya déjame" respondidos con más golpes y una sola respuesta con palabras "cierra la boca".

Shira se fue de ahí, creyó reconocer la voz de la chica pero decidió que eran imaginaciones suyas por no dormir bien, camino hasta la playa más cercana a su hogar. Estando ya en la playa aún el sol no llegaba a bañar la playa, capturo un pez mediano y estaba jugando con el, el animalito marino solo brincaba de un lado a otro queriendo ir de vuelta a la salada agua, la cual no estaba muy lejos…

Diego: ¿Shira? -Ella voltea- ¿Estas bien?

Shira: Buenos Días Diego, si estoy bien yo…

Diego: -Nota como ella juega nerviosa con sus manos y luego las oculta en la arena, y la mira fijamente arquea una ceja-

Shira: ¿Qué? Me estoy lavando las manos

Diego: Ya niña dime la verdad, te encuentro y estas juagando con el -Señala el pez, que tuvo la ventaja de que la sable se distrajera y llego al agua-

Shira: ¡Diego! -Lo mira pero no con cara de molestia, sino un tanto avergonzada-

Diego: Y en lugar de lavarte las manos con agua, las metes en la arena mojada

Shira: -Mira sus manos- ¡Eh! -Las saca y las mete ahora si al agua, dejando que el agua le quitara la tierra- Si, ya tu ganas… no… yo- no pude dormir bien

Diego: -Se le acerca y le pone una pata en el lomo- ¿Tu viste una pesadilla?

Shira: No, no sé lo que tuve, solo sé que no pude dormir bien

Diego: en ese caso porque no comes algo y regresas a casa a descansar… ¿Por cierto como estas, no te duele algo?

Shira: ¿D-de que me hablas? -Lo mira con una gran confusión en sus ajos azul brillante-

Diego: Lo… lamento, lamento lo que hizo mi hermano ayer

Shira: -Piensa durante unos segundos, buscando la respuesta hasta que la haya… el incidente con el tronco- Ah no te preocupes por eso estoy bien, en serio, y pues no acostumbro a dormir en el día

Diego: Pero aun así deberías intentarlo, se te nota mucho la cara de cansancio -Dijo tratando de convencerla-

Shira: No exageres

Diego: Perdón, ¿vamos a desayunar algo? -Ella asiente y se van juntos a comer algo-

Mientras tanto Alvin acompañaba a la manada quienes buscaban frutas para desayunarlas, se veía que iba a ser un buen día soleado, Louis encontró cerca de unos bloques medianos de hielo unos arbustos de moras azules, Manny vio una mata* de sandía de varios tamaños que se veían muy apetitosas, Sid encontró unos árboles de naranjas a unos dos (2) metros de las sandías.

Manny corto dos (2) sandías grandes y en cuanto a Sid… bueno alcanzo a cortar tres (3) naranjas pero cuando iba por la cuarta (4ta), un fruto estaba muy arriba y otro un poco lejos de su alcance, se estaba "estirando" todo lo que su cuerpo le daba para arrancar la fruta, para cuando la corto perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo

Morita/Ellie y Alvin: ¡Sid! ¡¿Estas bien?! -El sable se le acerca-

Abuelita: Oh Sidney, por dios… -Suspira poniéndose una mano en su cabeza, negando con esta y con los ojos cerrados-

Manny: -Tratando de evitar la risa- ja…Alvin no te apures siempre le pasa -Sin evitarlo se ríe-

Ellie: Manny… -Lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados pero no demostraba enojo-

Manny: Lo siento

Sid: Estoy bien no se preocupen -Deja la naranja en la nieve (no la había soltado) y sube (de nuevo) al árbol por las tres (3) que había cortado-

Louis: -Salió de los arbustos de moras corriendo y con parte de su cuerpo manchado de moras azules- ¡Aaaahhhh!

Morita: Louis ¿Qué pasa? -Pregunto algo angustiada por como grito su pequeño amigo-

Louis: N-no lo se, al-go salió po-por sorpresa y me ensucio, parecían monstruos -Dijo con la respiración agitada-

Ellie/Morita: ¿Monstruos? -Preguntaron curiosas y ligeramente sorprendidas-

Manny: -Se arrimó a los arbustos metió la trompa y tomo algo con ella, la saco y resulto que nada más y nada menos que…-

Alvin: Vaya, vaya si que son monstruos monstruosos de moras -un poco serio-

Manny: Ya lo creo, Crash y Eddie miren que título nuevo se han ganado -Los mira, los agarro de la cola así que los gemelos estaban de cabeza-

Ellie: -Suspira- Ay no otra vez, no les basto con lo de Shira ayer sino que ahora asustan a Louis

Crash y Eddie: Perdón perdón no era la intención asustar

Eddie: Bueno de hecho si era esa la intención

A casi todos menos a las zarigüeyas les resbala una gotita de sudor (estilo anime) en la cien

Crash: Pero no asustar al enano

Louis: -Entre cierra sus ojos serio-frustrado y da un suspiro cansado- Y no paran de llamarme así…

Alvin: jeje… -Se tapa la boca con sus manos tratando de no soltar la carcajada-

Sid: -Ladea la cabeza confundido y mira con curiosidad al peli-naranja- ¿De qué te ríes Alvin?

Alvin: jajajajajjajajaja ah jajajajaja -Se tira al suelo boca arriba a seguir riendo y los demás lo miran confundidos por su acción- jaja perdón es que resulta muy gracioso como están vestidos esas zarigüeyas jaja… -Continua riéndose-

Crash y Eddie: Oye!, ¡Manny bájanos! -El mamut los baja-

Eddie: te dije que alguien se iba a reír -Le pega en la cabeza a su hermano con una rama-

Crash: No es para que me pegues -Le regresa el golpe con otra rama más delgada que la de su onii-tan-

Sid: Oigan -Llama la atención de la manada, todavía estaba trepado en el árbol, los demás incluyendo el sable detiene sus carcajadas para verle- ¿Saben dónde están Diego y Shira?

Más atrás de la familia había una bajada no muy grande ni muy pequeña, fácil Manny podría bajar hasta de un salto sin agrietar el suelo en el aterrizaje XD. De esa bajada salió Shira de un salto un dio otro alejándose de esta, mientras recuperaba el aliento alguien la "derribo" de no ser porque intento correr de nuevo su perseguidor solo la agarro por la espalda rodeándola con sus brazos hasta unir sus manos bloqueándole movimiento a la chica, quedaron sentados en la nieve y el oji-verde la "aprisionaba", si fuesen algo más que amigos la escena se verían aún más tierna…

Shira: ¡Oye no se vale! -Voltea su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos ya que por más que quisiese no podía mover sus brazos para librease del sable naranjita-

Diego: ¿Por qué no? Yo pensé que si se valía ya que me aventaste al rio para darte tiempo de huir a ti misma -Le sonrío de forma burlona pero a la vez juguetona-

Alvin: ¿En cerio? -Su hermano asiente y lo mira por unos segundos- ¡Me hubiese gustado verlo!

Crash y Eddie: ¡A nosotros igual!

Diego: -Con una gota de sudor en la cien- Nunca cambias…

Louis: ¿No la vas a soltar? -Señalando a la oji-zafiro-

Shira: -Deja de forcejear y mira al topo, no deja que Diego responda a la pregunta y ella hace otra- ¿Loius y a ti que te paso?

Loius: Ah… yo

Abuelita: Fue culpa de las ratillas esas -Señalo con el bastón a los gemelos-

Eddie: No somos ratas

Diego: Y siguen sin pararle a sus bromas…

Alvin: ¡Auchs! -Se soba la cabeza mientras la manada le mira-

Sid: Ups… lo siento Alvin, no lo te lance a propósito la naranja, se me resbalo

Diego: -Suelta una risita- Buen tiro Sid -Suelta a Shira para poder esquivar una bola de nieve arrogada por su hermano-

Alvin: -Haciendo otra bola de nieve- No es gracioso

Diego: Tampoco lo mío fue para reírse

Manny: Alvin ya párale, regresemos a casa para comer

Abuelita: ¡Sid, date prisa!

Sid: Claro abue ya voy -Da brinquitos para alcanzar al menos otras dos (2) frutas-

Shira: yo luego los alcanzo, Diego… eso ni siquiera cuenta -Se para y se va corriendo-

Claro que Diego entendió que se refería a que el juego aún no terminaba, que no contaba esa atrapada.

Alvin: ¿A qué se refería? -Pregunto curioso ladeándo la cabeza-

Diego: -Encoje los hombros- No tengo idea

Morita: Bueno andando, ¡Yo llegare primero! -Salta a un árbol y continúa brincando a otros-

Louis: Ni lo sueñes -Se mete bajo la tierra para ir a casa-

La pareja de mamut comienza a caminar con las sandias en el lomo, Sid mete a una canastita hecha de ramitas las siete (7) naranjas que consiguió y sigue a su abuela, quedan nada más en el lugar el oji-verde y el oji-café, faltaba una (1) hora para las doce de la tarde (12:00pm), el soleado y despejado cielo paso a nubes gris claro… ¡Jodido clima bipolar! ¡Hasta de hacer calor paso a hacer viento, fresco, pero sigue siendo viento!

Diego: Bueno iré a buscar a Shira, tu ve con lo demás y por favor no hagas travesuras

Alvin: Diego, tranquilízate… hoy no amanecí con ganas de hacer bromas, en fin cuídate y cuida a tu novia -Se va corriendo-

Diego: ¡No es mi novia! -Se levanta y se va siguiendo el rastro de la sable-

* * *

La chica de pelaje grisáceo estaba en la semi playa en la que ahora ya vivía su escamoso amigo caimán Jack, podría decirse que el animal había hecho dos (2) cuevas, o más bien mejoro la que ya estaba ahí de piedra y al lado escarbo e hizo lodo con otras cosas para que no se deshiciera si llovía, el suelo de esta eran hojas grandes y frescas de palmeras eran muy a cogedoras y de altura suficiente para que un sable entrara sin necesidad de agacharse. Atrás de las cuevas estaba un muro de arena, la oji-zafiro y cualquier otro animal tenían que bajar de un salto pequeño.

Shira: Jack… -Salto y miro a su alrededor buscando al anfibio*\- Jack…

Diego: -Llego y aprovechando su distracción se le fue encima, y termino encima de ella y Shira boca arriba, pero no calculo muy bien su fuerza terminaron muy juntos, sus respiraciones chocaban con el otro y se mezclaban sus alientos, pero ninguno oyó que cierto animal pronuncio el nombre de la sable- Jeje, lo siento no medí mi fuerza

Shira: Ya lo note, eso tampoco cuenta

¿?: … ¿Interrumpo algo?...

Shira y Diego: -Lo miran- ¿Eh?... -Sin evitarlo y notarlo un leve sonrojo adorna sus mejillas-

¿?: Digo si quieren privacidad solo me voy y no regreso -Sonríe pícaramente-

Shira: ¡Jack! ¿¡Qué rayos dices!?

Diego: -Se levanta nervioso- N-no es lo que crees

Shira: -Se levanta y se sacude-

Jack: Jajajaja tranquilos solo estaba juagando, Diego cuanto sin verte

Diego: -Asiente- Mis disculpas Jack, estaba pasando tiempo con mi hermano

Jack: Si, lo se, Shira me conto que lo recuperaste, felicidades, no todos corren con esa suerte

Diego: -Sonríe sinceramente mostrando sus afilados y blancos colmillos- Gracias

Jack: ¿Qué te trae por aquí Shira?

Shira: -Se sobre salto un poco y miro a Jack- Yo…

Antes de que pueda continuar dos (2) gotas gruesas de agua en su caen en su cabeza… y a los pocos segundos empieza una lluvia no muy agradable, el sable y el caimán dicen algo al mismo tiempo la chica no les entiende, y esta vez el caimán habla primero

Jack: Esto se va a poner peor dentro de poco

Diego: Si, Shira tenemos que regresar ahora que podemos

Shira: -Mirando a su amigo acuático- ¿Y qué pasara contigo?

Jack: Shira recuerda que me puedo meter al agua, en el mar no se pone tan feo como en la superficie, ahora váyanse -Se da media vuelta y entra al agua-

Diego: Va a estar bien, es listo, venga Shira vámonos

Ambos comienzan a correr a su casa, sin embargo la lluvia empeoraba a cada segundo, fuertes ráfagas de viento que levantaban la tierra seca que sobrevivía a las gotas de agua, la tierra se humedecía cada vez más creando lodo y más lodo que iba agarrando profundidad, cualquier animal se podría quedar atorado o caminaría difícilmente, a la mitad del su camino se detuvieron ya no podían mantener los ojos abiertos ni por cinco (5) segundos.

Su pelaje de espalda, cabeza, y parte de los costados estaba mojados, por suerte el oji-verde vio una cueva cercana aunque la oji-zafiro lo tuvo que guiar a esta, porque le cayó un poco de agua en las ojos cegándole. ¡Yuju, un poco complicado pero estaban seguros!

Diego: Ojala la manada este bien

Shira: Seguro que lo están -Se sacude salpicando un poco al chico-

Diego: Oye, ¿Esto fue una venganza?

Shira: -Apanada- Gomen*… no fue apropósito

Diego: -Se aleja de ella para sacudir se y no mojarla, cuando acaba se sienta y se lambe una pata, su mirada se centra en ella-

La hembra se recarga en una pared y mira hacia afuera, de plano la lluvia empeoraba truenos, relámpagos… empieza a temblar ligeramente y se acuesta en el suelo intentando conseguir calor para sí, cosa que no le resulta muy útil, cierra su ojos y siente los brazos de Diego dándole calor, su cabeza ligeramente recargada en la suya y escucha "Hace frio, así está mejor ¿no?", abre los ojos y lentamente dirige su mirada a la de él.

Diego: -También le corresponde la mirada y rápidamente la suelta, se sienta a su lado y nervioso dice- Me sobre pase ¿verdad?

Shira: no… es solo que estoy mojada, te voy a mojar si haces eso, ya me enferme yo ¿Ahora vas tu?

Diego: -Se recuesta a su lado- ¿Entonces… así?

Shira: -Siente el calor centrarse en sus mejillas y voltea al otro lado-

Diego: Sera mejor que descansemos un rato…

=Con la manada=

Estaban en una cueva muy espaciosa, cerca… o mas bien a un lado de su hogar, con unas antorchas que hizo el "rey del fuego" o también conocido como "Sid: el señor de las llamas", para lógicamente poder ver en su refugio.

Sid: Oh no tan bonito día era ¿Por qué, porque? -Se tapa los ojos con sus manos-

Abuelita: Cállate Sidny, solo es lluvia, aunque a mi me preocupa preciosa

Alvin: ¿Preciosa? -Confundido y mirando a la perezosa-

Sid: Es la mascota de mi abue… -Dijo quitándose las manos de los ojos-

Manny: Si, es una ballena enorme… Pero es una criatura buena y **marina** -Dirigiéndose a la abuela, resaltando la palabra _marina_\- No le pasara nada en el mar

Alvin: …eh ¿En serio? ¿Una ballena de mascota?...increíble

Ellie: ¿Me pregunto si Diego y Shira estarán bien? Y más con este clima

Morita/Luis: estarán bien, además son dientes de sable

Manny: -Acercándose a su esposa y tomándole su trompa con la suya- Además mi amor, aunque quisiéramos traerlos aquí no podemos solo podemos esperar

Ellie: -Suspira- si, supongo… bueno será mejor dormir un rato

Y dicho esto todos de arrinconan al fondo de la cueva donde hacía calor y luz, por las antorchas, que de igual modo gracias a Sid y en parte Alvin pudieron colocarlas en las paredes, cerraron sus ojos esperando y deseando que la tormenta pasara y sus amigos estuviesen bien.

Pasaron dos horas y media (2 1/2) aproximadamente y la tormenta… no se quitó solo se calmó, ahora solo llovía naturalmente si se puede decir así y salían unos que otros relámpagos, la manada dormía cómodamente, ignoraban lo que sucedía, pues estaban plácidamente perdidos en el mundo de los sueños, lástima que no se puede decir lo mismo de ciertos sables…bueno si, no, más o menos… ok

Ellos no tenían antorchas en su refugio pero si la compañía uno del otro, claro que las antorchas les serían de mucha utilidad para secar sus pelajes, que por cierto lo tenían húmedo y no era nada cómodo estar así…

Diego: -Estaba echado boca abajo, con la cabeza recargada en sus manos y mirando atentamente las acciones de su acompañante- ¿Estas bien? Te noto algo inquieta

Shira: -Caminaba de un lado a otro- No me gusta mucho cuando llueve y estoy en tierra

Diego: -Pregunta pensativo- ¿Estás diciendo que con este clima estabas a gusto en el barco…cuando eras pirata?

Shira: Exacto… -Lo mira con sus ojos un poco brillosos debido a que lo oscuro aumentaba a cada quince (15) minutos, el también la miraba (en sus ojos también había un toque de brillo) pero estos estaban un poco abiertos, Diego estaba sorprendido por su respuesta, piensa un poco y se arrepiente de lo que dijo- Perdóname Diego, yo… no quise que interpretara así

Diego: -La ve que baja su mirada y la interrumpe- Tranquilízate, ¿No creerás que siento que ya te adaptaste a tierra en tan solo unos meses o sí?

Shira: -Se sorprende- ¿Por qué dices eso?

Diego: No me he acomodado a nuestro nuevo hogar, hay cosas que esta isla no tiene y mi antiguo hogar si, claro que entendí que cuando llueve prefieres estar en alta mar

Shira: -Sonríe al oír lo que dijo- Vaya, no soy la única… si que eres blando, más de lo que imaginaba

Diego: -Frunce las cejas- Y ahí vas de nuevo con eso, no…

Shira: no no no, no me mal entiendas -Le interrumpe, mientras negaba con su cabeza- no me refiero a que no seas un asesino, sino que…dejas que te sentimientos fluyan, no los retines…tienes lo que muchos sables no poseen ni en un colmillo, empatía*

Diego: … -Sonríe- si tu dices -Su sonrisa se borra al recordar algo-

Shira: ¿Qué pasa? -Pregunto extrañada-

Diego: ¿Qué paso contigo cuando te quedaste con los piratas por haberme cuidado la espalda? -Sus ojos se levantan hasta llegar a los de color zafiro-

Shira: -La pregunta la toma desprevenida- …

Continuara…

Muajaja ok pues no ¿Qué tal quedo?, en este me inspire mucho (o eso siento), al igual que el titulo siento que fue título poetista.

***mini diccionario***

Mata: no es de matar, no se sien todos la países se le diga así pero es como un arbusto de paca altura pero mucha extensión, con tallo leñoso y muchas ramas, algunas matas viven mucho tiempo y otras no, varia el porqué de eso.

Gomen: esta en japonés significa perdón, lo siento, lo lamento, en pocas palabras es una disculpa

Dato.- a partir de aquí las definiciones tienen que ver no solo con lo que ya sabía, sino también con mis clases de español-griego

Anfibio: existen dos (2) prefijos (que va antes de), "an" del griego que significa "sin" y el otro prefijo "anfi" que significa "por ambos lados" y el falso sufijó (que va después de, también llamado pseudodesinencia, funciona como raíz o sufijó), "bio/bios" que significa "vida". Por lo tanto la palabra diría "vida por ambos lados", en este caso vida en dos (2) ambientes diferentes.

Empatía: del prefijo "em" que significa "dentro de" o "con", y falso sufijó "patía" que viene de "patos" y significa "enfermedad" o "sentimientos", en este caso usamos sentimientos y la palabra dice "que tiene sentimientos", ya el término que se una comúnmente con esta palabra es "ponerse en el lugar o zapatos del otro"

***FIN***

Ojala hayan disfrutado el capitulo espero poder actualizar pronto, lo de los 2 sables que vio Shira…

Shira: ¿¡Que te pasa!? ver eso no fue nada agradable

Yo: cállate y cálmate, eso es el comienzo de la aventura, la cereza del pastel, la flor imperial

Shira: ¿Eh?

Yo: nada quiero decir que a partir de este capítulo habrán cosas así, ya se que puede ser incomodo pero es la idea principal, ya entenderán mejor después, se cuidan, abrazos

Shira: sayonara.


	18. 18: Alvin!

Mmm… ¿narrativa?... narrar… oigan ya enserio ¿qué es que la historia la escriba de forma narrativa? ¿Es con POV (puntos de vista)?... ¡denme un ejemplo por favor, es que no entiendo muy bien! Y los que me dijeron solo me revolvieron más que huevos revueltos, T-T, ¿es así como me dijeron? bueno vamos al capítulo ¡enjoy!, o como se escriba.

Capítulo 18: Alvin!

Era el reino del silencio, o casi el reino del silencio por algunos ronquidos de Crash o Eddie, Sid se chupaba el dedo y estaba hecho bolita, los mamuts dormían acurrucaditos sin siquiera estar incomodos o apretados y Alvin, pues estaba dormido boca arriba.

Más sin embargo el peli-naranja miraba fijamente a la peli-gris, su rostro reflejaba algo de preocupación acompañada de tristeza, la oji-zafiro no sabía que hacer sabía que difícilmente al chico se le olvidaría por mucho que evadiera la pregunta y el recuerdo la hacía sentir la presencia de cada uno de los ex-compañeros piratas, desvió su mirada de la de el, al mismo tiempo que un cruel escalofrío recorrió su espalda el recordar a ese chango tarado y malo para el que trabajo… se dio cuenta de lo que era y en que la convirtió.

Diego: ¿Shira…?

Shira: Eso no importa Diego, ya paso

Diego: estoy seguro de que eso te afecta en algo… por favor déjame ayudarte

Shira: ¿Para qué lo quieres saber? Si ya no importa

Diego: porque… quiero saberlo

Shira: -Miro el suelo- …No creo que sea necesario -Rayos mis palabras carecen de carácter para que me deje en paz- y no quiero hablar de eso

Diego: Pero yo si, te lo pido dímelo, ¿no confías en mi?

Shira: -Ya me estoy empezando a molestar, lo miro a los ojos- No tiene que ver eso, ya deja de preguntar, además no entiendo porque te importa…

Diego: -Cierro mis ojos y levanto la voz*\- ¡Porque me quede preocupado por ti cuando te quedaste!

Shira: -No me lo puede creer, estoy sorprendida… sin saber que decir- tu…

Diego: ¡Tenía miedo… me sentía culpable por lo que hiciste! Y pensé que ya no te volvería a ver -Abro mis ojos y continuo- Y sigo sintiendo esa culpa… -Se me dificulta hablar al recordar algo- ocurrió algo "igual" con mi padre, arriesgando su vida por la mía, solo la mía

Shira: (Creo que ya entiendo) No te sientas así…

Diego: Shira aquella vez fue la última vez que vi a mi padre y me quede con Alvin hasta ese incendio -Opto por recostarme en el suelo-

Un trueno sonó haciendo que la chica se sobre saltara y diera unos pasos hasta el chico, y se recostó a su lado.

Shira: Diego… las cosas no pasan dos (2) veces de la misma forma…

Diego: Lo siento -Me disculpó sin mirarla- (Creo que metí la pata)

Shira: ¿eh?

Diego: Esta bien, si no quieres hablar no tengo derecho de obligarte a hacerlo… que descanses -Me acomodó un poco y me hago el dormido- (Uy si como no, ¿Quién se duerme tan rápido? No creo me la crea pero ya no quiero hablar de esto por ahora)

Shira: mmm… (¿Le cuento?) -No tengo idea de que hacer, quiero dormir un poco pero no lo logro, en cambio me muevo incomoda, me acuesto boca abajo cierro los ojos y solo dormito*-

Diego: -No estaba dormido solo pensaba, abrí los ojos, miro a Shira y la noto algo inquieta, haciendo caras y muecas como si tuviera una pesadilla y decido acariciarle la cabeza para ver si puedo "calmarla"-

[...]

Alvin: -Me despierto bostezando al parecer ya eran como la cinco (5) o seis (6) de la tarde, camino a la entrada de la cueva y puedo sentir mejor el olor a humedad, siento la frescura en el aire, caían pequeñísimas gotas aun y se veía que el sol ya pronto se iría- (Hermanito ¿Dónde estás?) -Me preguntó a mi mismo y en la tierra de la cueva dejó una nota por si alguien se despertara y aún no vuelvo. Una vez hecho esa nota salgo por un bocadillo y después buscar a mi hermano menor-

=Mientras que…=

Shira se despertó, ya que gracias al sable que la acompañaba pudo dormir un poco, pero al no ver al chico lo llamo y por suerte este enseguida respondió:

Diego: Ya ha parado de llover -Estoy parado en la entrada del refugio y añado sin verla- Es un precioso atardecer…

Shira: -Me levantó y me acercó al oji-verde, vaya por primera vez en siete (7) años (que fueron de ser pirata), veía un arcoíris- Vaya que si…

Diego: ¿Cómo dormiste?

Shira: bien, gracias ¿Y tú?

Diego: …bien…será mejor volver con los demás…

Shira: Eh… si de acuerdo

El peli-naranja fue el primero en salir, estaba a poca distancia de Shira pero su detuvo porque sintió un zumbido en sus oídos, y escucho una voz en su cabeza y a la vez una melodía conocida, pero el zumbido era molesto y extraño, se sentó rápidamente en la roca y se tapó las orejas con tal de no sentir el zumbido, en vano… no podía oír nada.

Shira: -En cuanto veo sus acciones me le acerco, de lejos no se le notaba temblar y no lo toco, solo preocupada le llamo por su nombre pero él no responde, aun así sigo llamándolo- ¡Diego!

Diego parecía desconectado de la realidad por unos segundos en su mente vio a una sable adulta de espaldas, al parecer esta miraba un árbol enorme en el que había algo escrito y una estatua de un sable con alas parado con los ojos cerrados y sus manos en el pecho, en el suelo al pie del árbol había flores cortadas de color rosa.

_Melodía_

_Ano chi heisen, kagayaku no wa_

_Doko ka ni kimi wo, kakushite iru kara_

_Taku-san no hi, ganatsukashii no wa_

_Ano dore ka hitotsu ni, kimi ga iru kara_

_Saa dekake you, hitokire no pan_

_Naifu, ranpu kaban ni, tsume konde…_

_Too-san ga nokoshita atsui omoi_

_Kaa-san ga kureta, ano manazashi_

_Chikyuu wa mawaru, kimi wo kakushite_

_Kagayaku hitomi, kirameku tomoshibi_

_Chikyuu wa mawaru, kimi wo nosete_

_Itsuka kitto deau, bokura wo nosete…_

_~instrumental~_

_Too-san ga nokoshita atsui omoi_

_Kaa-san ga kureta, ano manazashi_

_Chikyuu wa mawaru, kimi wo kakushite_

_Kagayaku hitomi, kirameku tomoshibi_

_Chikyuu wa mawaru, kimi wo nosete_

_Itsuka kitto deau, bokura wo nosete. _

_~final~_

Durante unos tres (3) minutos el chico se quedó igual hasta que por fin el zumbido desapareció y lo primero que llego a sus oídos fue la voz de Shira llamándolo…

Shira: ¿Estas bien, Diego? -me armo de valor y le toco el hombro-

Diego: -Levanto la vista volviendo a la realidad y quitándome las manos de las orejas- ah…

Shira: -Pongo mis manos en los hombros de el- ¿Te sientes bien?

Diego: -La miro y le doy una leve sonrisa- Si, no te preocupes, no era nada… ¡Venga a que te gano a encontrar una prensa!

Shira: Si como no, ni en tus sueños -Dije con un poco de burla-

Diego: ¿Me vas a soltar?

Shira: -Sin decir nada quito las manos y corro en dirección recta-

Diego: (¿Allá queda el mar? ¿Qué va a hacer?) -Me pregunte extrañado-

El oji-verde corrió en la misma dirección que la oji-zafiro, pero con parte de su mente en otro lado, no entendía que paso, o porque, y apena y entendía el significado de la canción. Pero lo más importante ¿Qué iría a pasar?... Cada vez que escuchaba esa canción significaba algo cambiante en su vida.

La primera (1ra) vez que la escucho fue antes de la muerte de su madre, la segunda (2da) fue en un sueño unas horas antes de atacar a los humanos, cuando estaba con Soto, lo cambiante fue tener amigos de distinta especie, era extraño pero le gustaba. En la tercera (3ra) ocasión estaba solo pensando en buscar una nueva aventura, con la llegada del bebe de Manny, ya no se sentía muy a gusto y termino en el mundo de los dinosaurios, conociendo a una loca comadreja (Buck). La cuarta (4ta) vez fue también en un sueño, antes de que la familia de Sid se lo llevara de "paseo", todo eso acabo en que llego Shira a su vida y su hermano también.

Pero esta quinta (5ta) ¿Qué significaba? Además esta vez era diferente, nunca en la veces anteriores había sentido que le zumbaran sus oídos, ni tampoco que él estuviera con alguien… ¿Qué cambio habrá ahora?... Llego a mar y vio a Shira con un pez mediano en su boca, todavía vivo

Diego: -Sonrío y me detengo a poca distancia de ella- (¿Así que será por esto?)

Shira: ¿Qué? -Pregunto con el animal entre los colmillos y el pez se sacudió dándome aletazos en mis mejillas, cerré mi mandíbula con fuerza para dejar de torturar sin agua al pescadito-

Diego: -Me empiezo a reír-

Shira: -Suelto al pez y pregunto- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? -Paso mi lengua por mis labios para quitarme la sangre del pescado-

Diego: Nada, y eso no cuenta -Mire a otro lado queriendo evitar seguir riéndome-

Shira: ¿Por qué no? Es una presa -Lo mire a los ojos con un poco de duda por su comentario-

Diego: … buen punto… -Me limite a responder-

Shira: ¿Nunca habías comido peces? -Pregunte curiosa y me senté en la arena-

Diego: No, no lo creo -Curioso pregunte mientras me acostaba boca abajo- ¿Eso comías cuando eras pirata?

Shira: -Con mi comida en las manos- Si, también camarones, cangrejos y a veces tiburones -Sonrío levemente mirándolo-

Diego: (Wow eso nunca paso por mi cabeza) -Sorprendido- ¿Es enserio?

Shira: -Ahora en mi sonrisa llego un deje de tristeza- Fue lo único "útil" que aprendí de Tripa

Diego: No tienes que hablar de eso si no quieres, aunque ¿Ese idiota sabía pescar o algo así?, me cuesta creerlo considerando que era un chango, esos son vegetarianos.

Shira: Si, sabia y me enseño, pero nunca supe cómo o porque sabía esas cosas -Comencé a comerme mi pez-

Diego: -Todavía tengo dudas, pero como se puso a comer, solo me acomodó como si me fuese a dormir y cierro mis ojos para reflexionar- (Se que significa esa canción pero no lo recuerdo)

Mientras Diego reflexionaba y Shira se acababa su comida, pasaron solo minutos, se fueron a buscar agua y llegaron a un rio que conducía a una cascada de unos tres (3) o cuatro (4) metros de altura. Tomaron un poco de agua y se acercaron a la orilla donde iniciaba la cascada.

Shira: Que lindo, y el agua esta tan cristalina…

Diego: Si, supongo que quedo así por la lluvia

Shira: Esa era una tormenta, y muy fuerte -Comente, avanzó dos (2) pasos más para ver como caía el agua hasta el fondo, pero no me fije que en esa parte estaba resbaloso y alla voy a inclinarme más-

Diego: ¡Cuidado! -La sujetó de su brazo izquierdo con ambas manos y retrocedo con ella un poquito-

Shira: -Mi respiración estaba un poco alterada y por la mente pre-vi lo que posiblemente hubiera pasado si me hubiera caído, lo bueno fue que solo me resbale un poco y Diego me alcanzo a sujetar-

Diego: -Le suelto el brazo- ¿No te paso nada?

Shira: No -Respondí- Estoy bien

Se miraron a los ojos, empezándose a perder uno en los ojos del otro…

¿?: ¡POR FIN LOS ENCUENTRO A LOS DOS (2)! -Grito con fuerza y "algo" emocionado-

La peli-gris salto hacia atrás del susto al igual que el peli-naranja pero esta vez ¡Al agua patos!*. Las garras de ella perdieron agarre con facilidad y más contando que estaba resbaloso.

Diego: -Mire cuando ella se iba a caer y salte con el propósito de alcanzarla… no lo logre- ¡Shira! -Grite preocupado-

Alvin: (¿Es neta? No de nuevo, si mi hermano no me quería matar la primera vez lo querrá hacer ahorita) -Estaba asustado, nervioso y preocupado- Ay no… perdón

Diego: -Lo mire por unos segundos y le dije algo molesto- Tenías que ser tu… -Y sin pensarlo dos (2) veces salte a la cascada, no dejaría a Shira sola- (Espera…)

Shira: -Ya dentro del agua empezó la peor parte, no podía salir a la superficie, y cuando lo hice en lugar de tomar aire tome agua, ¡Salí al pie de la cascada! Este no es mi día, a pesar de ello trataba de quitarme de ahí le el agua que caía, y como de plano no se nadar… literal… me estoy muriendo… hasta que todo se volvió negro-

Diego: -Salí de nuevo a tomar aire- ¡Shira! -Al no obtener respuesta, tome aire y me sumergí, la veo ¡Si es ella! ¡Qué suerte!, nade hasta Shira y con mi brazo izquierdo la tome de la cintura y la saque. Claro que me las tuve que arreglar para salir por completo del río-

Momentos atrás…

Alvin: -Observe a Diego saltar, no pude detenerlo ni quería hacerlo, lo conozco- (Ahora tengo que enfrentarme a esto, y no será tan fácil.) -Sumido en mis pensamientos baje por donde había subido para llegar con mi oni-tan-

Pero para el peli-naranja las cosas no iban bien, la chica estaba inconsciente no respiraba… para _mejorar _(nótese el sarcasmo) la situación no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer. Lo único que conocía lo le agradaba mucho que digamos, sería incómodo y vergonzoso… pero si no lo hacía podría significar que Shira no despertara nunca.

Diego con más valor que miedo en su interior, acerco sus labios a los de Shira haciéndolos juntarse no de manera leve ni tampoco brusca…los separo y le dio golpecitos en la espalda repitió ambas acciones tres (3) veces más…

Shira: -Sentía que algo me impedía respirar pero a la vez de daba aire, golpes no muy fuertes, con esfuerzo abrí mis ojos muy poco, me sorprendí ¡Tenia a Diego muy cerca!- (¡¿Qué está haciendo?!) -Mi cuerpo no respondía, una parte de mi estaba molesta, pero otra me pedía a gritos más de esta sensación desconocida que me hace sentir cosas raras y molestas en mi estómago-

El cuerpo de la oji-zafiro "recobro vida" inmediatamente provoco que la reparación boca a boca terminara para expulsar el agua y permitir la entrada de oxígeno su cuerpo.

Shira: -Tosí una y otra vez escupiendo agua, apenas podía mover mi cuerpo como pude me acosté de lado pero en realidad quería levantarme-

Diego: -La ayude a semi-incorporarse y se me escapo decir su nombre en forma de suspiro- Shira…

Shira: (Me… ha vuelto a salvar, lo ha hecho de diferentes modos y varias veces…) -Aún me sentía cansada, de modo que me recargó en el, y no pareció molestarle hasta se acomodó para estar bien, y pensé preguntándome- (¿Qué fue todo esto?... ¿Esto no se puede considerar un beso, o sí?) -Sentí la sangre subir a mis mejillas ¡rayos, que no lo note Diego!-

Diego: -Le comienzo a dar golpecitos aún más leves en su espalda cuando se le calmo la respiración- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Shira: -Pase saliva y respondí en voz baja- Sigo algo mareada… -No sé porque pero agrego- Ironía se pescar pero no nadar -Escuche una risita proveniente de Diego-

Diego: Tranquila, yo te enseño -Cambie los golpecitos por acariciarle a espalda a modo de que se relajara, ella lo necesitaba- Ahora trata de descansar, más no dormirte

Shira: mmm -Cerré los ojos, aliviada y contenta de saber que si los abriré de nuevo-

Continuara…

Jajaja me salí con la mía

Diego: ¿Entonces eso fue un beso?

Yo: Tal vez

Shira: ¿Cómo que tal vez? Parece que si!

Yo: no lo fue, eso fue respiración boca a boca

Diego: Es prácticamente lo mismo

Shira: -con un leve sonrojo- Lo bueno es que no fue explicado explícitamente

Yo: …ejem… aún no ha acabado

Diego y Shira: ¿¡QUE!?

Yo: Espero que si haya si de su agrado, disculpen los errores ortográficos que hay, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Sayonara. :D

Diego: Alto! y esa cancion que?

Yo: ah esa en el siguiente cap la podre en español como pista de lo que esta por venir, si la quieren ir buscando se llama "Kimi wo nosete", y les pido un millon de disculpas a estado lloviendo donde vivo y se va la luz por muchas horas.

***Mini diccionario***

Levantar la voz: Es solo subir el volumen de la voz, OJO no es lo mismo que gritar

Dormitar: Es descansar la vista, solo cerrar los ojos y como que medio querer dormirse. Es como si uno se estuviera durmiendo pero no se duerme, esta dormido-despierto

Al agua patos: Es una expresión para decir que alguien se cayó, generalmente al agua.

***Fin***


	19. 19 empezando con problemitas

No pudo ser peor, ya tenía escrito el capítulo en mi Tablet y no lo pude pasar a la computadora, luego la Tablet me estropeo el capítulo cambiándolo a símbolos, ¡No se entendía nada y no lo pude arreglar! Por lo que lo escribí de nuevo. T.T. ¡En fin a leer!

Capítulo 19: Empezando con problemas

En la cueva Ellie, se iba despertando, se tallo un poco sus ojos antes de abrirlos y mirar a su alrededor, se levanta con cuidado de no despertar a nadie al no ver al hermano de Diego, pero gracias a que Sid habla dormido, Manny se despertó.

Manny: Ellie? ¿Pasa algo? -Me levanto y camino hacia mi esposa-

Ellie: Alvin no está -Susurro para no despertar a nadie-

Manny: -Mire toda la cueva y me acerco a tierra levantadita muy levemente, era una nota- Tranquila fue a buscar a Diego y a Shira

Ellie: -Llegue a la nota y la empiezo a leer-

"A quien la lea, solo aviso que saldré en busca de mi hermano y de Shira. Atte: Alvin"

Ellie: ah, salió ¿Tendrá tiempo? -Me pregunte con curiosidad-

Manny: Tal vez, ¿Sera mejor que salgamos a buscar comida antes de que anochezca?

Ellie: Si, es mejor

Y dicho así salieron en busca de frutas para la cena. Pensaban en moras, naranjas y mangos.

=Mientras tanto=

Alvin -Fui al pie de la cascada y vi a mi hermano abrazando a la chica, me acercó hasta una distancia prudente. Y le pregunto- ¿Todo en orden?

Diego: Si -Respondí ya calmado- ¿Puedo saber porque gritaste?

Alvin: -Suspire con aire de aburrimiento y cansancio- Toda la manada está preocupada por ustedes, decidí buscarlos, para saber si estaban bien -Lo mire a los ojos seriamente- Ya te encontré, después de tantos años, no pretendo perderte de nuevo.

Diego: -Lo mire con una sonrisa tierna- Lo sé, hermano. Yo tampoco quiero perder a un familiar -Diciendo lo último dirigí mi mirada a Shira que parecía estar dormida-

Shira: -Sonreí en mi interior al escucharlos- (Par de blandos, pero Diego lo es más, y no es malo, es perfecto)

Pasaron unos quince (15) minutos, Alvin fue a cazar algo para Diego y Shira, regreso y la peli-gris se levantó con esfuerzo, ya que su cuerpo aún no se recuperaba del todo, claro que tampoco se levantó con ganas, quería seguir en los brazos de Diego, pero sabía que eso era un impulso que de sus sentimientos no venía…

Shira: -Mientras mastico mi comida, cena, lo que sea. Ay un temor que me abarca, que se hace más creciente y preocupante a cada segundo, estoy segura de que esto no será nada bueno- (Por favor, que no sea lo que creo, será la primera vez que me pasara estando con dientes de sable) -Levanto mi mirada hacia los hermanos sable, ya que la voz de Alvin me saco de mis pensamientos-

Alvin: Comes como pajarito Diego -Dije queriéndome reír-

Diego: Jo, tu déjame en paz, nunca puedo comer a gusto si estoy contigo -Lo mire un poco molesto-

Alvin: Pues es la verdad, es más cuando eras una cría comías poquito a poquito

Diego: -Entrecierro los ojos-

Alvin: -Desvió la mirada no porque tenga miedo sino que ya quiero dejarlos comer- (jeje, olvide que estaba Shira aquí)

Shira soltó una leve risita y continúo comiendo, Diego también lo hizo, ambos se acabaron su comida y entonces.

Shira: -Dirigiéndome al oji-cafe- Gracias Alvin, por la comida, fue amable de tu parte

Alvin: No es nada

Diego: Vámonos, ya casi anochece -Dije mirando el cielo empezándose a poner azul marino-

Shira: Yo los veo después, quiero ir a dar una vuelta… no tardare

Diego: ¿Segura? -Pregunte intentando no parecer tan preocupado, tenía un extraño presentimiento que no sé qué intentaba decir-

Shira: Si -Sonreí para convencerlo-

Alvin: Esta bien, cuídate. Te vemos en la casa. Vámonos Diego -Me di media vuelta y empecé a caminar-

Diego: De acuerdo -Empecé a caminar siguiendo a mi hermano-

Shira: -Cambie mi sonrisa por una mirada de preocupación camine rumbo a una playa un poco lejana a casa- (Por favor que no sea lo que creo) -En cuanto llegue a la playa, me senté en la arena, mire el mar y levante mi cabeza para mirar el cielo… En ese momentos sentía que mi corazón se detenía al confirmar mis sospechas, había luna llena, la numero veintidós (22), la que indicaba la primera noche…del inicio de mi periodo de celo-

=Mientras con la manada=

Alvin: -Estaba riéndome a carcajadas al ver las caras de Manny por lo que le hicieron sin querer a las zarigüeyas-

Hace unos minutos habían llegado, les dijeron a la pareja de mamut que la oji-zafiro tardaría un poco más en llegar, el oji-verde dijo que había estado en una cueva con la chica esperando a que la lluvia pasara, todos empezaron a hacer comentarios respecto a eso, Sid dijo algo que se mal interpreto por las zarigüeyas, el perezoso les lanzo una pequeña rama en señal de molestia por mal pensados y estas en "defensa" le lanzaron unas moras. Sid se agacho para esquivarlas pero no recordó que detrás de él estaba Manny acostado y las moras chocaron en su cara manchándosela.

Morita estaba en su lugar para dormir en el árbol, junto con Louis, ambos no sabían si primero reírse o de una vez sentir pena por los gemelos hermanos de Ellie, la compañera de Manny solo negaba con la cabeza, Sid ya se había unido a las risas de Alvin, la Abuelita yacía dormida en su tronco y Diego solo rodo los ojos, estaba sentado en el borde de su casa mirando el cielo, ignorando lo que pasaba puesto que ya empezaba a recordar esa canción…

Diego: -Mientras recordaba la melodía parte de la letra era:-

_Las luces en el confín no dejan de brillar_

_Tus luceros que un día vi en donde se ocultaran_

_Con tristeza veo brillar las estrellas, el calor que llegan a esparcir me recuerda a ti…_

=Con Shira=

La pobre no paraba de pensar que podía hacer ante la situación, ya no era una pirata, ni tampoco estaba navegando. Mientras estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, alguien la observaba, y sus intenciones no eran _santas_ por decirlo así.

Shira: -Me recorre un escalofrío en la espalda, al mismo tiempo siento una presencia, volteo y hay dos (2) ojos mirándome, sin confianza y actitud fría pregunte- ¿Quién es y que quiere?

¿?: Vaya, veo que hay más sables, y muy lindas en este sitio. ¿Cuánto pides por un buen rato, nena?

Shira: -Molesta, distante y seria- ¿Buen rato? ¿De qué diablos habla, cara de que me vio?

¿?: Hazte la que no sabe, o me das lo que quiero por las buenas o las malas, tú eres joven y nueva.

Shira: Yo no soy una cualquiera -Me levante y camine dispuesta a irme-

¿?: Lo dices como si no quisieras, yo sé que tu cuerpo lo desea, lo puedo oler -Salí caminando hacia ella-

Shira: -No me detuve- (Y yo que pensaba que era mentira que los machos, saben cuándo una hembra está en celo, mi madre me lo dijo y no le creí, ¿Qué hago?) -Dije- déjeme en paz, yo no quiero nada

¿?: -Impaciente salte sobre ella- ¿Eres virgen?

Shira: -Empecé a forcejear para librarme de su agarre- ¡Suélteme! -Grite, y le di una patada logrando mi objetivo-

¿?: -Reaccione rápido y le di una cachetada con fuerza-

Shira: -Caí en la arena y trato de inmovilizarme- ¡Que me deje! -Logro su cometido dejándome de lado contra la arena, casi perecido a como inmovilice a Diego cuando nos vimos por primera vez, me empecé a asustar este lo que quería hacer era abusar de mi, comencé a gritar con todas mis fuerzas posibles-

=Con la manada=

Ellie: Ya Manny tranquilo

Manny: ¿Cómo es que los aguantaste en tu infancia? -Pregunte mientras me limpiaba la cara-

Diego: -Abrí un poco más los ojos al sentir una pulsada en el pecho, me gire para ver a mi familia, y mi hermano me sorprendió-

Alvin: -Me seguía riendo pero me detuve seriamente al escuchar muy bajito y lejano gritos, no estaba seguro y grite a la manada que empezaba a subir de tono una discusión- ¡Cállense!

Todos se callaron y miraron sorprendidos al sable, quien no paraba de mover las orejas

Alvin: No escuchan algo? -Miraba un punto lejano fijo y detuve mis orejas-

Sid: ¿Oír qué? -Pregunte curioso-

Diego: -Me acerque a mi hermano- Veo que conservas tus sentidos más desarrollados que los míos

Alvin: ¿A dónde fue Shira? -Pregunte serio sin mirar a nadie-

Louis: -Respondí un poco confundido- Dijeron que ella dijo que iba a dar una vuelta

Alvin: Está en problemas -Dije y me eche a correr lo que me dieran las patas, no la conocía bien, pero lo poco que escuchaba parecía ser su voz-

Manny: ¿En problemas? -Pregunte extrañado y un poco preocupado-

Diego: -Sin decir nada corrí detrás de mi hermano, estaba seguro de que decía la verdad, el siempre oía cosas a mayor distancia que yo, pero me preocupo lo que dijo-

=Con la chica=

¿?: -Le pegue de nuevo- Ya estate quieta, entre más relajadita mejor

Shira: -Ya tenía mis ojos vidriosos, por el dolor de esos golpes- Suélteme -Intentaba moverme pero no daba mucho resultado-

¿?: Responde ¿Eres o no virgen? -Ella no contesta- Pues ahora lo voy a saber

De pronto algo salta encima de ese sable con mucha fuerza y rugiendo, logrando que soltara a Shira, quien se incorporó y se asustó al ver a un tercer sable llegar… aún con su visión borrosa logro ver que era Diego, entonces…

Diego: -Aterrice- (¿Qué diablos…?) -Mire a mi hermano peleando con otro sable de forma muy agresiva y violenta, ninguno de los dos (2) paraba de rugir, de sacar las uñas. Por otro lado Shira me acerque a ella- ¿Estas bien?

Shira: Yo… y-yo

Alvin: Llévatela, ¡Váyanse de aquí! -Grite, mientras seguía peleándome con este, no lo podía ver bien debido a la misma pelea-

Diego: -Tome a Shira de su brazo y mire a mi hermano- Pero…

Alvin: ¡VAYANSE! ¡Estaré bien, nadie puede conmigo! -Dije con tono de orgullo, no tanto, pero debía convencerlo de irse-

Diego: -Jale a Shira y ambos corrimos hacia nuestro hogar, a medio camino casi choco con Manny-

Resulto que la manada no se quedó tranquila al escuchar lo que dijo el oji-café, menos al ver a los hermanos irse corriendo, decidieron que Manny, Sid y las zarigüeyas los seguirían. Al encontrarse casi chocan. Y la peli-gris intentaba calmarse

Manny: ¡Diego, Shira que alivio! ¿Están bien?

Sid: ¿Y Alvin? -Pregunte mirando a Diego-

Diego: Se quedó peleando con otro sable, voy a ayudarlo vuelvan a casa con Shira

Alvin: -Recién llegando detrás de mi hermanito- No hace falta

Manny, Sid y Diego: ¡Alvin! -Sorprendidos-

Crash: Nee ¿Estas bien? -Le cuestione a Alvin-

Eddie: ¿No te lastimaron? -Pregunte dudoso al hermano de Diego-

Alvin: No por completo -Dije con mi brazo derecho levantado, mostrando mejor los tres (3) arañones que tenía sangrando aún, sonreí- Pero esto no es nada

Shira: Como que no es nada? -Dije temblando, seguía asustada- estas sangrando

Diego: -Le agarre su brazo con cuidado para ver mejor esa herida- Alvin, esto está un poco profundo

Alvin: -Rodé los ojos- No te preocupes, no se me va a caer la pata. Además castigue a ese estúpido. Yo le encaje los colmillos en ambos brazos nyajaja -Dije sintiéndome grande, con la cabeza levantada y sonriendo-

Los gemelos zarigüeya y Sid tenían carita de miedo y sorpresa a la vez por lo que dijo el peli-naranja fuerte. Manny y Shira lo miraban con los ojos muy abiertos

Diego: -Le hable en voz baja y avergonzado a mi hermano- No debiste decir eso -Sonreí nervioso y les dije con voz normal a los demás- Vamos a casa, Alvin tengo que atenderte esa herida y no es recomendable que camines.

Alvin: ¿Cuándo obtuviste título de doctor? -Lo mire-

Manny: -Saliendo de mi trance- Yo lo llevo

Alvin: NO, no estoy bien…

Diego: -Interrumpí- ¿Por qué no? -Levante una ceja-

Alvin: ¿Estás loco, no ves bien o qué? Yo puedo caminar

Diego: Demuéstralo, dame una (1) razón de porque mi amigo no te puede llevar

Alvin: Te voy a dar tres (3) razones, uno (1) hay posibilidades de que le "encaje" sin querer mis uñas

Diego: Ya ha cargado a Shira

Alvin: Ella iba inconsciente…

Diego: -Suspire y le jale la oreja- Ya deja de quejarte, Manny llévatelo por favor, voy a buscar una fruta desinfectante y una venda -Le suelto la oreja y el se la empieza a sobar-

Gracias al jalón de oreja, el ambiente se aligero, tanto los gemelos, como el perezoso, el mamut y la sable, soltaron una risita, al ver las caras que el oji-café ponía.

Alvin: -La trompa de Manny me sorprende y me coloca en su lomo, mientras dije sin pensarlo dos veces- Scheibe*

Diego: ¡Alvin! sehen sie ihre sprache*!

Shira y Sid: ¿Qué?

Diego: Nada, vuelvan a casa -Empecé a caminar-

Los demás dieron media vuelta para ir de regreso por donde llegaron, Ellie y Morita los esperaban despiertos, se alegraron al verlos llegar, Morita por instinto abrazo a Shira, Manny dejo al sable cerca de un árbol para que se recargara en él.

Ellie: ¿Pero qué te paso? Tu brazo…

Diego: -Recién llegando- Ya llegue, Alvin extiende tu brazo

Alvin: mmm no

Morita: Tío Alvin -Preocupada- Su brazo está sangrando

Shira: Menos mal que no tanto como antes -Mire a Ellie- Amm respondiendo tu duda Ellie, Alvin se peleó con otro sable, ese tipo le hizo la herida

Alvin: Por favor, ¡Esto son marcas de mi grandeza!

A los demás les resbala una gotita de sudor en la cien ante el comentario con mucho ego del chico.

Sid: ¿Diego, tu hermano siempre es así?

Diego: Hasta puede ser un poco más egocéntrico, a ver que es primero -Puse las cosas cerca de él, le lave la herida mientras los demás le preguntaban a Shira, si estaban bien- No grites Alvin

Alvin: -Con mi cara de niño pequeño que no quiere piquetes- mmm, tratare

Diego: -Le eche el jugo de la fruta desinfectante y logre evitar la risa al ver la cara de mi hermano queriendo no llorar por un simple liquido de una fruta en una herida. Y finalmente se la vende- Listo

Alvin: Esta cosa es incomoda

Manny: Pues qué remedio, te aguantas. Bien familia a dormir que ya casi son las once de la noche (11:00pm)

Los demás asintieron, el perezoso y los bromistas se quedaron dormidos en seguida, los mamuts casi igual. Alvin también, tenía más sueño que ganas de buscar acomodarse mejor para que el vendaje no le incomodara.

Diego: Buenas noches Shira

Shira: Diego, espera… puedo ¿hablar contigo en privado? -No tuve el valor para mirarle a los ojos-

Diego: Claro -Ella empezó a caminar y la seguí, de hecho bajamos hacia la costa donde los piratas construían el barco hace varios meses- ¿Pasa algo? -Recordé el incidente con el sable de hace una (1) hora o más, ella se sentó dándome la espalda, me acerque poniéndome delante de ella y le sujete con delicadeza los hombros- ¿Estas bien? ¿Te hizo daño ese sable?

Shira: -Lo mire sorprendida, aunque enseguida me puse seria y triste, a pesar de eso respondí sus dudas negando con la cabeza-

Diego: Shira…

Shira: Tengo que decirte algo -El me soltó y se sentó en frente de mi esperando lo que le tenía que decir- Yo… y-yo, el sable… quería -Siento como llegan acumularse las lágrimas en mis ojos-

Diego: -No comprendo ni sus acciones ni sus palabras, pero me preocupa- Oye… tranquila no puede ser tan malo

Shira: -Mis ojos llegaron a los suyos y susurre- No lo entiendes… estoy en celo

Diego: -Me cayó el veinte* (20) en cuanto eso llego a mis oídos, no conocía con certeza ese periodo de las hembras, solo sabía que era algo natural y temporal en el que son algo bipolares, y sienten atracción o deseo de que un macho este con ellas. No sabía que decir y desvié la mirada intentando digerir la información… ¡Joder incómoda situación!- (Ese explica lo del sable que la ataco)

Shira: -Continúe- Apenas hoy empiezo -Sentí su mirada sobre mi- Creí que sería mejor que lo supieras -Me cubrí la cara con las manos y me solté llorando- (¿Qué hice? Solo soy más fácil ahora que lo sabe)

Diego: ¿Y te preocupa mucho eso? -Tome sus manos con suavidad- No lo niego esto es… incomodo… pero es normal y natural ¿no?

Shira: Diego es la primera vez que me pasara en tierra y con otros sables -Lo vi asentir-

Diego: Tranquila puedes irte al barco, si lo deseas, yo… sé que no es lo mismo cuando eras pirata que ahora, pero puedes estar tranquila, aunque creo que Alvin debería saberlo solo para que después no se sorprenda

Shira: Solo si…

Diego: Descuida, podrá ser un desmadroso, pero es buen chico. No te haremos ni dejaremos que alguien se quiera aprovechar de ti. Lo prometo -Dije determinado-

Shira: -Lo mire a sus lindos y brillantes ojos verdes… entonces supe que decía la verdad y de corazón. Me recorre un escalofrío en la espalda- (No, ir a ese barco no, pe posiblemente sea lo mejor, no no no ire…Quiero que me abrace, que me cuide el… que lo haga Diego…) -Me acerque más a él, y puse mi cabeza en su hombro derecho- Gracias

Las millones de hormonas en su cuerpo empezaban a ejercer su función, y no quería retenerlas, nunca lo había hecho puesto que era pirata

Diego: -Mire el agua y luego a ella, ¡Joder y más joder no sabía que hacer!, algo me decía que debía bajarle a mi cariño en este su periodo- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Shira: No lo sé… ¿Comprendes lo que va a pasar?

Diego: mmmm… ah más o menos, existen muchas formas de interpretar la situación

Shira: -Sonreí- Tienes razón -Mire la luna y me pareció ver que el hizo lo mismo-

La melodía volvió a la cabeza de Diego, solo que con su significado y sin zumbido, al final termino recargando también su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Shira.

_Tu mochila empaca ya, lleva un pedazo de pan_

_Un cuchillo y una luz, vamos a viajar_

_Mi padre me heredo su fuerza y pasión_

_Mi madre me heredo su cálida expresión_

El chico sonrío al recordar a su madre, tan generosa, valiente y bondadosa, sus mayores cualidades más conocidas a pesar de no conocerla bien. Alvin siempre le decía a el de pequeños "Vuela, vuela palomita, que eres como una chica". Con eso le quería decir que era idéntico en carácter a una madre amorosa, como la suya.

_El mundo girando va, escondiéndote con el_

_El brillo de tu mirar, nada lo puede oscurecer_

_El mundo girando va, llevándote con el_

_Un día te encontrare como lo hice ayer_

Shira: -Mi deseo de estar con un chico iban en incremento- (Necesito, alguien cariñoso, atractivo, fuerte, de linda personalidad…) -Me empezó a dar frio y me acerque más a Diego ocasionando que estuviésemos más juntos de lo normal-

Diego: -Sentí que me iba a caer y por reflejo para evitarlo abrace a Shira un poco fuerte-

_Mi padre me heredo su fuerza y su pasión_

_Mi madre me heredo su cálida expresión_

_El mundo girando va escondiéndote con el_

_El brillo de tu mirar nada lo puede oscurecer_

_El mundo girando va llevándote con el_

_Un día te encontrare como lo hice ayer_

Diego la soltó y ambos sables sin decir nada se acostaron en la arena, viendo las estrellas, hasta que el sueño llego a ellos.

Continuara…

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, perdonen la demora, ya estoy de vacaciones pero mi compu ha sufrido un daño y apenas puedo usarla. Ojala les haya… agradado. Hasta la otra.

***Diccionario***

Scheibe: Esta en alemán, y es como decir "rayos", "diablos". Como si algo no salió como se esperaba, en términos groseros significa "mierda".

sehen sie ihre sprache: También es alemán, quiere decir "cuida tu lenguaje"

El veinte o me cayó el veinte: Es una expresión que se usa para decir que algo nos sorprendió.

***Fin***

Diego: Y nos pones de todo -Suspiro-

Yo: Tranqui, el sig. capitulo será divertido, tu hermano será el conejillo de indias

Diego: ¿Enserio?

Yo: Jeje si, ya verás como el que Shira este en celo no es para que haya presión o estrés

Diego: Ok, hasta la otra lectores y lectoras.


	20. Sonríe

Wozzu wozzu (hola, hola), ¿Qué tal todo? Bueno aquí esta otro capítulo, ha, avisando aunque creo que algunos ya lo saben, eh subido un pequeño fic de Diego y Shira (Ovio XD) se llama _Impulso_. Sin más cháchara el capítulo.

Ice Age/ La Era de Hielo no me pertenecen ni tampoco sus respectivos personajes, son propiedad de Twenty centrury fox y blue sky studios. La historias su trama y algunos personajes si son míos.

Capítulo 20: Siempre sonríe, a pesar de las situaciones vividas

Había fresca brisa, y no faltaba mucho para que el sol saliese, todos en la isla dormían cómodamente y tranquilamente, era acogedora era mañana, y más los dos sables que se quedaron dormidos en la costa, eran los primeros en recibir los primeritos cálidos rayos dorados del esta vez alegre sol.

Diego: -Empecé a abrir mis ojos lentamente y parpadeé un par de veces, quise mover mi brazo izquierdo y no pude. Por lo que baje mi mirada para encontrarme con la cabeza de Shira, quien yacía dormida con el rostro relajado acurrucada en mi pecho y yo…la abrazaba- (Por dios luce tan indefensa…linda… ya estoy divagando) -Pensé lo último un poco frustrado-

Shira: -Me moví un poco y me sentí como apretada pero no incomoda y lo menos que pude abrí un ojo, vi pelaje blanco…y olfateé…el aroma de lirios… es Diego, decidí abrir los ojos y levantar mi cabeza para encontrarme directamente con sus lindos ojos mirándome y una linda sonrisa en su rostro-

Diego: -Me dio ternura verla despertar, se veía tan graciosa y tierna, como un bebe que tiene poco de nacido y quiere abrir los ojos, involuntaria mente sonreí- Buenos días -Le susurre-

Shira: -Su fresco aliento choco con mi rostro, le devolví la sonrisa- Buenos días Diego

Diego: ¿Qué tal dormiste?

Shira: Muy bien, ¿Y tú? -Pregunte tallándome un ojo-

Diego: Pues bien -Baje las orejas y un poco avergonzado le pregunte- ¿Me dejarías quitar mi mano, se me esta durmiendo?

Shira: -Mire mi costado derecho que no solo estaba contra la arena sino que también estaba el brazo de Diego, me levante alejándome de el- Si, lo siento

Diego: -Me levante sin quitarte la vista de encima- No tranquila, no pasa nada, será mejor que volvamos antes de que nos quieran buscar, especialmente mi hermano

Shira: ¿Crees que lo haga?

Diego: Si, no le importara estar herido, no es grave pero aun así debe cuidarse -Me estire y moví mi cuello a los lados causando que lo huesos de este se oyeran crujir-

Shira: -Me limite a sonreír quería pasar mucho más tiempo a solas con el-

Ambos regresaron a casa, claro que tuvieron que subir de nuevo, había piedras un tanto lisas que le dificultaban a Diego la subida pero a Shira no. Al llegar a la cima el oji-verde tenía un poquito agitada la respiración…

Shira: -Con tono burlón le dije- Ay el gatito blandito ya se canso

Diego: -La mire un poco serio y con un toquecito de molestia- Jaja, no soy tu, la que escala lo que sea pero no sabe nadar

Alvin: ¿Escalar todo? -Pregunte arqueando una ceja y recién llagando con ellos-

Ambos sables dieron un ligero brinquillo por la sorpresa, ninguno lo había visto llegar.

Diego: ¿Y ese milagro? Te levantaste temprano

Alvin: -Encogí los hombros- Dudo que todo se escale, el hielo al menos no

Diego: Si se puede escalar el hielo cuesta trabajo pero se puede

Shira: Aja si como no, ¿Has escalado él hielo?

Diego: Algo así ¿Alvin los demás ya se despertaron?

Alvin: -Cerré los ojos y negué con la cabeza-

Diego: Bien, vámonos a cazar antes de que ellos despierten -Camine hacia el oeste de la isla-

Alvin: -Mire a Shira casi interrogándola si sabía qué le pasaba a mi hermano, ella encogió los hombros y mire a mi hermano- Oye, espérate -Le seguí-

Shira: Oigan -Los alcancé-

Alvin: Diego ¿entonces que cazaremos? -Pregunte suspirando después de unos quince (15) minutos de andar caminando-

Diego: -Me detuve y les señale con la cabeza un búfalo- Bien, ¿algún plan?

El oji-café tenía la boca abierta, tal vez el podía escuchar los gritos de cualquier animal a unos siete (7) metros, pero Diego podía sentir la presencia de alguien a seis (6) metros, que era la distancia que habían recorrido, y la presa estaba a unos dos (2) metros, si estaban algo lejos de la manada. Y era bueno

Shira: Bueno podemos rodearlo…

Alvin: -Saliendo de mi trance- No, se hace algo de tiempo, y tratar de acercarnos tampoco resultaría, los arbustos más cercanos a nuestro desayuno tienen espinas -Dije analizando el sector donde se encontraba la presa-

Diego: Buen punto, podemos tratar de que uno le siga y los otros le cierren el paso

Alvin: Elijo cerrarle el paso -Dije levantado la mano que no estaba lastimada-

Shira: Supongo que es lo mejor pero ¿Podrás? -Le pregunte al hermano de Diego- Digo no es que crea que no puedes es solo que ¿la herida te dejara?

Alvin: Cierto -Dije pensativo- Esta pata apenas y me permite caminar

Diego: No te preocupes, Shira y yo podemos

El hermano del oji-verde no tuvo de otra más que aceptar que fueran ellos lo cazadores, y él el… espectador. Shira se fue a un lugar en el que si el peli-naranja no atrapaba al animal, ella le frenaría el paso. El oji-verde busca la forma de acercarse lo más que fuese posible para dar un salto y alcanzar el búfalo. Diego entrecerró los ojos, flexiono sus patas y salto… El búfalo lo vio de reojo y en lugar de huir se volteo, Diego logro cambiar su trayectoria aterrizando frente a él, y la presa trato de atacarle con sus cuernos, pero el sable naranja ágilmente esquivaba los ataques que le empezó a lanzar.

Ni su hermano y ni la peli-gris le querían ayudar por miedo a distraerlo y que saliera herido, cosa que no resulto tanto ya que el búfalo le alcanzo a dar un pequeño arañón en su mano izquierda, que fue leve. Después de unos minutos, Diego como pudo esquivo un último ataque para girar sobre si y lanzarse al cuello del animal calvándole mi fácilmente los colmillos en la yugular (Como un cuchillo partiendo mantequilla), tirándose la presa al suelo aun queriendo defenderse aunque en la tierra a cada segundo le caía un líquido rojo, que lo perdía el animal y se debilitaba. Al poco tiempo estuvo muerto y el oji-verde lo soltó.

Alvin: -Me acerque a mi hermano- Wow, oye eso fue… increíble

Shira: (No esperaba, para nada eso, tal parece que si es como él se describe…es un chico más que perfecto) -Pensé entre un suspiro. Estaba agachada aún, por lo que me levante y me acerque a ellos, entonces observe detenidamente las manos de Diego- Oye es una cosita de nada pero ¿Por qué tienes sangre en la mano si no le clavaste las garras?

Alvin: -Mire la mano izquierda de mi hermano y tenía un arañón- Diego, es más… _peligroso_ tener eso que ya ni lo mío

Su hermano y la oji-zafiro lo miran con cara de "¿En serio?"

Alvin: ¿Qué? Lo digo en serio, conocí a un sable que por un arañón así murió, y no era venenosa la cosa con lo que se araño

Shira: -Intrigada y frunciendo el ceño le pregunte- ¿Es enserio?

Alvin: Si, tenía noventa y tres (93) años

A Diego y Shira les resbala una gotita de sudor en la cien y a la vez lo miran, ¡¿Cómo no se fue a morir ese sable del que hablo?!

Diego: (No sé si es mi imaginación o mi hermano ya perdió un tornillo, además yo tengo dieciocho (18) años) -Mire el suelo, suspire y dije para romper el incómodo momento- Mejor vamos a desayunar

Shira: Si… es lo mejor…

Cada uno tomo una porción del animal, y guardaron el resto para la hora de la comida, una vez que terminaron, se dirigían a su hogar y en trayecto…

Shira: Alvin… ay algo que no entiendo, no duraste ni siete (7) minutos peleando con el sable de ayer…

Alvin: Ah eso, bueno paso esto…

=Recuerdo desde el Punto de vista de Alvin=

Ya había llegado al lugar de donde provenían los gritos, había un tronco y alcance a ver algo, por lo que flexione mis cuatro (4) patas para saltar sobre esa cosa, que resultó ser un sable de pelaje amarillento ya viejo (según yo) que al parecer quería hacerle daño a la novia de mi hermano (No le digan que yo dije eso, quiero seguir vivo, hasta tener sobrinos, XD), volviendo al tema, derribe al cabrón y le empecé a gruñir.

Ese baboso se incorporó rápidamente, también me comenzó a gruñir viéndome a los ojos, los suyos eran rosas, y por poco me tiro la carcajada, me daban risa los ojos rosas y con el color de su pelaje aún más. Pero me moví a un lado evitando que el tarado se me fuese encima, me rugió y yo a él, así comenzó la lucha y de reojo pude ver que mi hermano estaba cerca de su chica, le dije que se fueran y tardo unos segundos en hacerme caso.

Ese sable, me cayó por sorpresa dejándome contra la arena y con mis patas traseras alcance a arañarle parte del pecho y el vientre, no tan leve ni profundo, pero si le empezaron a sangrar, gimió del dolor y se me quito de encima, me levante y le di un puñetazo en la cara sacándole un ligero hilo de sangre de la nariz, con lo que retrocedió más pero con una de sus manos me lanzo tierra a los ojos el maldito.

Como pude me vi obligado a retroceder con los ojos cerrados e intente quitarme la tierra en eso aprovecho para creo que intentar ararme la cara pero atravesé mi brazo provocando que me dejara una herida. Me quite la tierra y me volvió a tirar contra el suelo solo que esta vez puso su pata en mi cuello… me iba orcar, le tire otro golpe en la cara, me soltó tome su pata y sin pensarlo le clave los colmillos con fuerza. Esta vez rugió de dolor, me quiso dar un golpe y le solté la pata para morderle la otra.

Solo que esta vez le solté rápido, le di un arañón pequeño en la cara y le amenace.

Atreverte a atacar a mi familia y te ira peor imbécil-

Observe como se intentó parar para irse, no me aguante y le di una patada, al perecer muy fuerte ya que lo mande a tragar arena, que enseguida escupió y se fue cojeando. Mire mi brazo a pesar de que estuviese sangrando, manchando mi pelaje de mi brazo hasta la mano, no me importo, y decidí volver con mi hermano, no pude correr, caí enseguida al suelo en cuento lo intente, me levante gruñendo con molestia y empecé a caminar.

=Fin del recuerdo=

Alvin: Hasta que llegue con ustedes, tan tan -Mire al frente- Oh miren ya vamos a llegar y creo que ya despertaron

Diego: No me sorprendería ya son como las siete (7) -Mire el cielo y luego a mi hermano- Aún así… ¿No crees que lo… lastimaste demasiado?

Alvin: No (Además no me arrepiento de nada)

En eso ven a Sid salir de unos arbustos, que estaban cerca de la "cárcel de Shira", al parecer les vio y extendió una de sus manos para saludarlos. Llegaron…

Sid: Hola, ¿Cómo están? -Salude alegre-

Shira: Bien Sid ¿Qué tal tú?

Sid: No me quejo… bueno si… ¿De casualidad han visto a mi abuelita? -Pregunte con una sonrisa nerviosa-

Diego: ¿No me digas que la volviste a perder?

Alvin: ¿No es esa que esta allá arriba? -Señale las ramas de un árbol-

Los tres (3) sables y el perezoso elevaron su mirada a las ramas del árbol, y si arriba estaba la abuelita.

Sid: -Preocupado- ¡Abue, baja de ahí! -Empecé a escalar el árbol-

Manny: Ten cuidado Sid -Mire a los sables- Buen día, ¿Cómo descansaron?

Alvin: Yo bien pero me vendaje me sigue molestando

Ellie: Manny, ya estamos listos -Alcance a ver a Shira- Oh Shira ¿Puedes venir por favor?

Shira: Claro -Me acerque a Ellie-

Manny: Síganme los dos por favor -Les dije a los hermanos sable-

Se alejaron un poco de las chicas y se detuvieron

Alvin: Ocurre algo malo? -Al pensar en la posibilidad pregunte con algo de pánico- ¿¡Hice algo malo!?

Manny: -Me tire la carcajada al ver su cara su susto- No -Me mira- lo siento, no es así Alvin. Mañana cumplirá años Louis, ahora que es parte de la manada no podemos dejarle de lado. Morita lo distraerá hoy para que nosotros le hagamos su fiesta.

Diego: Oh eso explica porque no están -Dije pensativo-

Manny: Exacto, nosotros los… -No encontraba la palabra adecuada-

Alvin: -Intente ayudarle- Chicos, machos…

Manny: Bueno el punto es… ellas harán la comida y nosotros la decoración

Diego: Momento, ¿Ellas? ¿Solas? Si mi sobrina distraerá a Louis, significa que solo Ellie, Shira y la Abuelita se encargan de eso

Manny: Si, bien volvamos

Regresaron junto con las chicas, la abuelita ya estaba en el suelo y no en el árbol. Crash y Eddie estaban haciendo las cajas para meter los obsequios, decorándolas con telaraña, hojas las que serían por parte de machos y por parte de hembras con flores, telaraña, entre otras cosas. Sid intentaba buscar hacer un arreglo que se viera bien y para chicos no para chicas, además de antorchas para prenderlas en la noche.

Diego y Alvin se fueron por cosillas que el perezoso y las zarigüeyas les encargaban, y como el oji-verde conocía mejor al topo, de paso buscaron un regalo para él. Manny se encargaba junto con ayuda de Momo y los demás, de colgar lianas en las arboles decoradas con hojas de diversos colores.

Ellie preparaba la comida, la abuelita le pasaba los ingredientes, Shira rebanaba algunos e iba en busca de lo que la mama mamut consideraba faltante, a la vez se sentía tranquila de no estar cerca de los sables, pero al mismo tiempo su cuerpo le exigía estar junto al oji-verde.

En fin, mientras la manada organizaba la fiesta, Morita y Louis caminaban por allí. Bueno claro, también alejaditos de la manada

Louis: ¿Morita a dónde vamos? -Pregunte mientras la miraba-

Morita: eh -Intente responder de la forma más normal posible- A ningún lado solo creí que sería lindo ir a caminar

Louis: Solo ¿Caminar? -La mire extrañado-

Morita: Si, bueno… no crees que es divertido ir a caminar con tus amigos

Louis: pero si solo estamos nosotros, mejor regresemos con los demás

Para la fortuna de la mamut, se encontraron con Ethan y los demás adolescentes en ese momento.

Ethan: Hola Morita, Louis ¿Cómo están? -Salude sonriendo-

Louis: Hola, muy bien

Steffie: -Con mi típico habla de chica… "presumida"- ¿Qué dicen si vienen con nosotros a jugar un partidito?

Morita: Claro, suena excelente ¿Verdad Louis? -Le vi asentir-

Kattie: -Con el mismo tono que Steffie- Bueno andando

Los jóvenes se fueron a una playa a lanzar cocos a hoyos, después jugaban a algo estilo futbol (Como cuando en la cascada, Ethan y sus amigos juegan con una tortuga), claro que esta vez con algo que Louis lo pudiese agarrar con facilidad también.

En una de las pocas idas y vueltas de Shira, se encontró con los sables naranjas, quienes estaban discutiendo. En el mismo claro en el que fue a tomar agua con Diego después de la primera vez que cazaron juntos. (Eso ocurre en el Capítulo 2)

Diego: ¿Qué rayos haces? -Le pregunte a mi hermano, con algo de molestia ya llevaba un buen rato arriba de un árbol-

Alvin: -Estaba tocando el árbol, analizando su madera si se puede decir así- Espera un poco más…

Diego: ¡Alvin! ¡Ya llevamos aquí una (1) hora! -Le reclame- Crash, Eddie y Sid ya necesitan esto y son como las cuatro (4:00pm) de la tarde

Alvin: Ya lo se, y no hemos comido nada -Mi mirada bajo hasta mi hermano- Adelántate, yo te alcanzo. Quiero hacer algo

Diego: -Entrecerré los ojos- Mientras no sea dormirte por aquí…

Alvin: Por favor Diego -Le dije ya subiendo de tono mi voz- En unos minutos te alcanzo

Diego: -Fruncí las cejas- Bien, me voy, pero si la herida que llevas en la pata no te deja bajar de ahí o te caes de cara, no me culpes -Empecé a caminar directo a casa con una corteza con material para mis amigos, mientras murmuraba cosas hacia mi _adorado_ hermanito-

Shira: -Lo seguí con la mirada- ¿Todo bien?

Diego: -Deje de murmurar y volteé a verla- Shira… si todo bien ¿Qué haces aquí?

Shira: Llevándole a Ellie estas… verduras, que me encargo -Mire las verduras, yo también me apoye en una corteza, pero más pequeña que la de Diego-

Diego: -Amablemente le pregunte- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Shira: No gracias, además tú estás ocupado

Diego: ¿Ya vas a dejar eso o vas a seguir buscando?

Shira: Ya lo voy a dejar

Diego: Pues vámonos juntos si quieres -Le sonreí-

Shira: Claro

Ambos se van dejando solo al oji-café, quien todavía estaba arriba del árbol, y como pudo rompió varias ramas del árbol, gruesas, no tan gruesas y no tan delgadas, y por poco se cae… bueno si se cayó.

Alvin: -Con mis garra ya había arañado lo suficiente una rama para de un empujón tirarla pero no se cayó y en mi enojo-desesperación, brinque sobre ella… ahora si se cayó y yo junto con ella, en el suelo boto un poco y yo rodé dos (2) veces- Duele! -Me sobe mi brazo, me dolía más el que estaba lastimado que el otro, no le digan a mi hermano, no quiero que me vaya a decir "Te lo dije"-

El chico miro las ramas que había reunido hasta ese momento, una (1), dos (2)… ocho (8) en total, si eran suficientes para lo que quería hacer, ahora debía buscar lianas, algunas conchas, entre otros materiales.

En cuanto al peli-naranja y a la peli-gris ya habían llegado con los demás, y les dieron un pequeño descanso, los demás en lo que los cazadores llegaban, habían descansado, por lo que ahora les tocaba a los felinos. Quienes se fueron a comer parte de lo que en la mañana habían cazado. Y el hermano del oji-verde cazo un pajarillo, mientras continuaba con su labor.

Así paso de la tarde al acaso (cuando los últimos rayos del sol le van dando lugar a las estrellas, el cielo azul marino y a la luna), la manada siguió preparando todo lo de la fiesta para mañana celebrar, Alvin seguía haciendo otras cosas, y los adolescentes jugaban. Sin embargo para el pequeño amigo de Morita, fue demasiado desgaste de energía ya que se quedó dormido junto a un coco, mientras los mamuts siguieron jugando unos minutos más hasta que se cansaron.

Morita: Bueno ya me tengo que ir hasta luego -Me despedí de mis amigos-

Ethan y su amigo: Hasta otra ocasión Morita

Steffie: Cuídate

Kattie: Nos vemos pronto

Morita: Lo… -Me iba a dirigir a Louis, pero mi sorpresa fue que ya estaba dormido, me dio ternura verlo así y opte por cargarlo con cuidado en mi espalda, para no despertarlo- (Ojala se quede así dormido hasta mañana)

Todos guardaron silencio cuando vieron a la mamut llegar, pero soltaron un suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta de que Louis yacía dormido en la espalda de Morita, quien lo acomodo con cuidado en su nido (Louis se había hecho un nido en el mismo árbol donde dormían Ellie, Morita y Manny).

Luego de eso, la adolescente ayudo a los demás con los toques finales, claro que en silencio para no despertar al que pronto cumpliría años, metieron los regalos a las cajas por último y se fueron a dormir cerca de las nueve de la noche (9:00pm), Morita ya no podía esperar y con una sonrisa se fue a soñar.

El único… o mejor dicho los únicos despiertos eran los sables

Diego: -Estoy sentado viendo hacia donde debería llegar mi hermano, susurre para mí mismo- ¿En dónde te metiste Alvin?

Shira: -Camine hacia él y me senté junto el él, rozando nuestros pelajes- No te preocupes a lo mejor no tarda en llegar, o se habrá quedado dormido en algún lugar -Le dije suavemente-

Diego: O tal vez no pudo bajar del árbol…

Shira: -Recargue mi cabeza en su hombro- Y tal vez sé que do dormido en ese árbol

Diego: -La mire con una ceja arqueada, sus ojos llegaron a los míos dejándome sin aliento…- (Sus ojos, brillan mucho más que ya ni los mismos zafiros) -Pensé y sonreí internamente-

Shira: Estoy segura… -Susurre-

Ambos estaban tan encantados… tan perdidos… tan ajenos a su alrededor, la luz de la luna iluminaba los rostros de ambos, haciéndolos perderse todavía más uno en el otro…

Alvin: -Envuelto en hojas grandes y amarrado con lianas, llevaba en mi espalda lo que hice, estaba cansado, no porque pesara si no porque el camino había sido un poco largo… ¡Casi me pierdo!, Llegue solo que miraba el piso y cerré los ojos esperando un muy seguro sermoneo de mi onii-tan- Increíble soy un sable, puedo ver en la noche y aun así casi me voy a donde no es

Diego y Shira: -Nos sorprendemos, inmediatamente dejamos de mirarnos y vemos al oji-café- Alvin! -Nos miramos de nuevo y nos separamos uno de otro-

Alvin: -Ya que ningún regaño llego, eleve mi mirada para ver si alguien estaba despierto, si mi hermano y su novia, pero parecían nerviosos… me aventure a preguntar- ¿Paso algo, mientras no estaba?

Diego: -Sentí claramente sangre en mis mejillas, estoy… ¿Sonrojado?, espero que ninguno de los dos (2) lo note- N-no ¿En dónde estabas?

Shira: Y-yo ya me voy a dormir, que descansen -Fingí un bostezo para que fuese más creíble y esconder mi sonrojo, camine a mi cama y me eche-

Diego: Descansa Shira -Susurre-

Alvin: Buenas noches Shira -Dije, mire a mi hermano y baje de mi espalda lo que traía-

Diego: -Lo mire con curiosidad y camine hacia el- ¿Qué llevas ahí?

Alvin: Mira, pensé que ya que va a ser el cumple de Louis, podemos… -Le conté mi plan y a la vez le mostré lo que hice- ¿Qué te parece?

Diego: -Estaba asombrado por lo que vi- Me… parece…esplendido

Continuara….

Nyajajajaja eso es todo… ¿No hay dudas?… jajajajaja

Shira: Oh por shinigami-sama, ¿No los vas a dejar con la duda enserió o sí?

Mmm… si… si le sigo, será un capítulo más largo

Shira: Y eso es mejor, acabaras más pronto la historia y tendrá más sentido el título de este capitulo

Aaaaahhhhhhh… no, lo puedo dividir en dos partes

Shira: Te tardas en actualizar, ahora… ¡Escribe! -Le gruñí-

Bien, bien -Dije temblando- amigos el cap continua

Continuara…

Los hermanos sable ocultaron con hojas y ramas lo que el mayor de ellos hizo, y se fueron a descansar tras ese largo día. Pasaron las horas hasta que las ocho de la mañana llegaron (8:00am)… lo bueno fue que todos se estaban levantando primero que el cumpleañero…

Morita: -Casi quería brincar de alegría, pero me contenía y veía a todos ir a sus _puestos_, solo que re un momento a otro ya no vi a mis tíos sable-

En ese momento también empezaba a despertar Louis…

Morita: -Lo más rápido que puede me uní a los demás, terminando todos enfrente de Louis como a un (1) metro de distancia-

Diego: -Me pude nervioso y acelere mi respiración… ¡Me lleva..! sostengo algo en mis manos y empiezo a temblar-

Alvin: -Observe a mi hermano, sonreí con compasión, no lo culpaba de estar así… después de todo hace casi once (11) o doce (12) años no tocaba, le puse una mano en su hombro, enseguida me miro- Confía en ti y en mi, solo déjate llevar -Susurre con suavidad, y le regale una sonrisa sincera para confortarlo-

Diego: -Sus palabras lograron calmarme poco, pero lo hicieron respire profundamente, cerré los ojos a la vez me lleve a la boca… la flauta que mi hermano hizo…comencé a tocar las mañanitas con los ojos cerrados, muchos dirán que es una tontería pero me sentía mejor así-

Los demás: -Empezamos a cantar la mañanitas, mirando a Diego con sorpresa y luego a su hermano, quien nos hizo una seña para que siguiéramos cantando y con más ganas, a lo cual hicimos caso-

_Que cantaba el rey David_

_Hoy por ser tu cumpleaños te la cantamos a ti…_

Alvin: -Tome me mejor manera la guitarra que sostenía en mis manos y toco también las mañanitas, mientras Louis nos mira con sus grandecitos ojos sorprendido… supongo que no se lo esperaba, porque era una sorpresa, jaja-

Resulta que Manny, Morita, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Shira, Sid, y un poco la Abuelita le cantaban, Alvin tocaba una guitarra y Diego una flauta. El oji-café después de que su hermano lo dejo en ese árbol el día anterior, se puso a hacer esos instrumentos para que la fiesta resultara más armónica.

_Despierta Louis despierta mira que ya amaneció_

_Y a los pajaritos cantan la luna ya se metió…_

Louis: -Aún estaba sorprendido pero a pesar de eso sonreí al escuchar y ver que todos estaban reunidos para celebrar mi cumpleaños, nadie, ni si quiera mi familia de sangre me los celebro, no tuvo la oportunidad, porque cuando era pequeño fueron cazados por humanos. Pero esto hasta hacía que me entraran ganas de llorar de alegría-

La canción junto con el sonido de los instrumentos acabo para dejar oír, un muy armonioso: "_feliz cumpleaños Louis_". Por toda la manada. Aparte le cayó confeti* (De hojas de colores) en la cabeza al topo, se lo lanzaban las zarigüeyas.

Alvin: Es tu panchanga* Louis, diviértete

Louis: -Baje de mi cama de un salto y enseguida recibí un abrazo de Morita-

Eddie: ¡Vamos a buscar el desayuno!

Crash: Yo gano!

Casi toda la manada entre risas, abrazos y felicitaciones para el topo se fueron por comida y de paso estirar la pata. Mientras que los sables…

Alvin: Vez -Me dirigí a mi hermano- Te salió bien, muy bien para ser la primera vez después de casi doce (12) años -Le revolví el pelaje de su cabeza con una mano-

Diego: -Aparte su mano con la flauta- Gracias, no es necesario hacer eso, pero lo que me sorprende es que hiciste esos instrumentos

Shira: A mí me sorprenden varias cosas, Alvin sabe hacer instrumentos, y ambos saben tocarlos

Alvin: -Reí nervioso, mientras mis ojos estaban cerrados- Bueno antes de encontrar a Diego, estuve casi de manada en manada, en una de tantas me recibieron bien y con confianza, tras encontrarme algo herido gracias a una tormenta. Mientras me reponía me enseñaron sus costumbres y como hacer diversas clases de instrumentos musicales y como tocar cada uno de ellos

Diego y Shira: Wow, interesante

Alvin: Si… -Mi sonrisa se va y pongo mala cara- Desgraciadamente esa fue la última manada que conocí antes de la deriva continental, poco después de esta encontré a uno de los sables herido de gravedad y no pude salvarlo

Diego: -Le puse mi mano izquierda en el hombro- Tranquilo, lo intentaste, al menos ya está en un lugar mejor

Shira: Diego tiene razón, tal vez estaría sufriendo mucho si siguiese vivo

Alvin: -Me anime- Supongo que tienen razón… Bien a que esperan ¡Encontrare primero a la manada! -Deje a un lado la guitarra, me pare y corrí hacia donde vi a los demás irse-

Shira: -Lo seguí con la mirada- Jaja, tienes un hermano sorprendente, aunque algo egocéntrico

Diego: -Solté una risita y la mire- Si, así es -Deje la flauta a un lado de la guitarra- ¿Nos vamos?

Shira: Vamos

Ambos se van corriendo hasta que encuentran a la manada, y en cuanto el onii-tan de Diego, los vio les dijo "Ja yo, su rival en esta carrera gana". A lo que los recién llegados rodaron los ojos y felicitaron a su amigo.

¡Ah, que agradable mañana!, el sol resplandecía y varias corrientes de aire fresco le llegaba a la cara a cada uno de la manada. En el camino de regreso a casa se toparon con los mamuts adolescentes, quienes ya sabían del cumpleaños de su amigo que cava túneles, y le entregaron unos pequeños regalitos.

Steffie: Ojala te guste Louis

Kattie: Lo hicimos nosotras misma

Ethan: Ojala te la pases muy en onda

Louis: -Estoy cargando los regalos, están envueltos en hojas de orquídea y un "poquito" grandes, para alguien de mi tamaño- Gracias, aunque ¿Cómo sabían que hoy cumplo años? -Pregunte curioso-

Ethan: Morita nos dijo -Le respondí-

Alvin: -Vi que a Louis ya se le iba a caer sus regalos al parecer pesaban- Déjame ayudarte Louis -Lo agarre y lo deje en mi lomo junto con los obsequios-

Louis: Gracias Alvin, así que Morita les dijo, eh?

Morita: Si… Oh vengan con nosotros habrá fiesta y música por porte de mis tíos Diego y Alvin

Manny, Alvin y Diego: ¡¿Qué?! -Sorprendidos-

Steffie y Kattie: Uuuuu -Sorprendidas y emocionadas dirigiéndonos a los sables naranjas- ¿Saben tocar música?

Ethan: ¡Qué cool! ¿Diego porque no dijiste nada sobre eso?

Diego: Ah… (¡Ah dios ayuda! ¿Qué digo?) -Pensé desesperado y con algo de pánico-

Shira: -Desvié el tema- Mejor vámonos a festejar -Sonreí- Para llegar a tiempo a la comida

Alvin, Crash, Eddie y Sid: ¡SI! ¡Morimos de hambre!

Manny: (Pues ya que)

Todos, incluyendo los adolescentes mamut, se fueron a su hogar a celebrar. A pesar de que el pobre de el sable oji-verde estaba más nervioso que en la mañana, iba a tocar frente a más animales!. Ahora quien lidiaba con su nerviosismo era la oji-zafiro ya que el oji-café estaba comiendo como si no hubiese mañana. o_o

Desde las tres de la tarde (3:00pm) todos comieron, la comida era tan buena que hasta con ganas de más se quedaron. Platicaron, bromearon y escuchaban cantar a los hermanos cazadores. Ya alrededor de las cinco de la tarde (5:00pm). Los regalos de los demás miembros de la familia, los recibió Louis (Obvio, XD), le cayó más confeti gracias a una "bomba" de confeti, hecha por los gemelos bromistas. Finalmente partió una gran tarta de varias frutas, se repartió y llego la noche.

Sid encendió unas antorchas y se puso a limpiar junto con su abuela, los bromistas. Los adolescentes mamuts ya se iban, no sin dar las gracias, y otras cosas…

Kattie: Diego cantas muy bien, tienes una muy linda voz

Diego: ¿Gracias? -No se me ocurrió otra cosa, me sentía raro después de haber cantado-

Steffie: Ya se -Hice un ademan con mi trompa- Igual tu Alvin

Ethan: Otra vez, gracias por todo, especialmente por la música, fue muy cool y con ritmo, Adiós

Dicho y hecho se fueron quedando solo la manada, con ayuda de Morita y Shira, todo quedo limpio rápidamente.

Morita: ¿Qué esperas Louis? Abre tus regalos -Estaba ansiosa de que viera el que yo le di-

Louis: -Estaba muy contento pero con una duda que no me moleste en ocultar- ¿Porque?

Todos lo miraron un poco confundidos y extrañados por la pregunta, una pregunta muy usada, una pregunta con un millón o más de significados… una odiosa pregunta que podía tener también un millón de respuestas… Y solo uno (1) con mirar sus ojos supo que responderle…

Sid: ¿A qué te refieres?

Diego: Simple… Eres parte de nuestra familia, y te apreciamos quieras o no -Dije sonriéndole- Además ¿Por qué crees que no nos importas? ¿Es por tu estatura, porque no eres como los demás adolescentes? Eres único, alégrate

Louis: ¿Qué comes que adivinas?

Alvin: Yo también quiero saber eso…

Louis: -Mire mis regalos y uno sobresalía, pero porque no recordaba haberlo recibido- (Seguro una broma de Crash y Eddie) -Lo tome y con cuidado lo empecé a abrir temiendo que fuese otra bomba… Pero mi sorpresa fue otra-

Alvin y Diego: Feliz cumpleaños! Otra vez -Nosotros nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo antes de dormir, y pusimos una concha grandecita con un retrato de toda la manada a pintura hecha a mano-

Louis: -No lo evite a pesar de mis esfuerzos y me solté llorando; aunque no de tristeza-

Manny: ¿Qué le hicieron? -Mire a los sables-

Alvin: No te gusto -_- -Al menos eso pienso-

Louis: No se trata de eso… -Trate de limpiarme las lágrimas, era un acto tonto considerando que no paraba de sudar por los ojos*- El llanto no es solo señal de tristeza ¿Verdad?

Hasta que notaron una leve sonrisa surcar su rostro entendieron que no estaba triste…

"_Al no tener a nadie de pequeño, creí que solo estaba_

_Que a nadie le importaría, ni me amaba…_

_Maldecía la vida y me preguntaba porque nací en ella_

_Ahora tengo una visión distinta, no era como la veía sino con la tomaba_

_No te pregunta si quieres ser fuerte te obliga a serlo…_

_La vida no se cuenta por años, se cuenta por amigos_

_Si le sonríes, te lo Multiplicara, la oscuridad no dura siempre"_

Todos sonrieron, Si era verdad, eran una manada extraña, Su pasado no era muy bueno que digamos, su historia no tenía un principio feliz, pero ahora se convirtió en algo anhelado, porque ante todo debes sonreír.

Louis logro calmar su llanto y el corazón le latía alegremente, dichoso. Todos menos Diego y Shira se acercaron a él, para ver los regalillos. Y una vez acabado con ellos todo el mundo de fue a dormir con una sonrisa en la cara.

Diego: No te vas a dormir -Dije dirigiéndome a Shira-

Shira: -Miraba el cielo estrellado- No tengo sueño, es natural cuando estoy en lo que dije.

Diego: Entiendo -Me senté junto a ella-

Shira: Que agitado día -Comente mirando a Diego-

Diego: Tienes razón, lo bueno es que se la paso bien Louis

Shira: Me sorprendes, tienes mucho potencial -Me miro extrañado- En el mejor de los sentidos como amigo

Diego: -Reí- Estoy jugando, tranquila

Shira: -Suspire y fingí estar molesta y mire al lado opuesto para no verle- Muy chistosito, me refería a tu canto y lo que le dijiste a Louis

Diego: Bueno… antes de perder a mi padre, hable con el de mi madre, y me dijo que el ayer ya no importa, por el mañana no te apures porque es un misterio, el hoy es un obsequio

Shira: Hoy… yo no lo entendí hasta que hui de mi manada…

Diego: -La mire como su fuera un niño chichito que no entiende nada-

Shira: -Sonreí y me recargo en el, mirándolo a los ojos- Y sabes… Huir de ella fue la segunda mejor decisión que tome en mi vida…

Diego: ha si? ¿Y cuál fue la primera?

Shira: -Le regale la mirada más cariñosa que podía darle- A verme ido contigo

El oji-verde aparte de sorprendido estaba conmovido, y le regalo también su mirada más dulce, las estrellas titilan alegras ante ese cariño presenciado, después de todo era extraño ver a sables que demostraran afecto. Ellos tenían el corazón latiendo acelerada y locamente por ¿Qué era?... _amor._ Y con sus brazos rodeando uno el cuerpo del otro se quedaron dormidos con la suave música de los suaves sonidos nocturnos

Continuara….

¡Por fin acabe! ¿Demasiado largo? ¿Los quieren más cortos o así? Este capítulo es el más largote de todos. 21 hojas en Word!

Diego: No me sorprende

Shira: Ah por cierto hoy 1 de julio se estrenó la era de hielo 5! En México!

Yo: Bueno… amigos y amigas no pude culminar esta historia antes del estreno, pero si quieren la terminare. No se ni como o que me impulso a escribir créanme que mi ilusión era ver la peli en su estreno y como no pude ando depre :,(

Nota curiosa: Como hace poquito fue el cumple de mi madre, de ahí la semilla de un cumpleaños en la historia broto. Las mañanitas que se pusieron son de México. Hasta la próxima… y por favor les pido que me digan si la continúo. Gracias, abrazos (Disculpen los errores)

Diego: Bueno las definiciones

***Mini- diccionario***

Confeti: Son tiritas o hojuelas de papel de colores

Pachanga: Palabra que los mexicanos usamos para referirnos a una fiesta

Sudar por los ojos: Termino usado, para que si no queremos decir que estamos llorando, decimos de broma "estoy sudando por los ojos" o "Mis ojos sudan". Es similar a la frase "Me cayó algo en el ojo".

***Fin***

Shira: :) Hasta luego.


	21. discuciones

¿Qué onda? Bueno aquí les traigo otro capítulo. La quinta entrega de la era de hielo solo me emociono por que Diego y Shira decían que se imaginaban a su hijo, y ser buenos padres ^.^/*.* , aunque tengo una extraña sensacion de que el verdadero extreno si es el 22... en fin. bueno ahora si a leer. :D

La era de hielo/ ice age no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, la historia su trama y algunos personajes si me pertenecen.

Capítulo 21: Discusiones amistosas y no tan amistosas

_Nuestra lluvia…You raise me up…_

Alvin: -Murmure molesto- Carajo parezco gusanito, ni el sol ni esta venda me dejan dormir y es muy temprano -Mire el cielo- son como las ocho (8) apenas y los demás siguen dormidos

El joven dientes de sable ya había despertado desde hace media hora, pero se movía de allá para acá buscando una forma de acomodarse y regresar al mundo de los sueños, lástima que no podía debido al vendaje de su brazo y cualquiera que lo hubiese visto pensaría que es un sable mitad lombriz, por verlo moverse y moverse, moverse y ¿ya mencione moverse?... qué más da, se encontraba echado boca abajo y su vista recorrió todos y cada miembro de la manada hasta posarse en ciertos sablecitos que no solo dormían juntitos sino que abrazaditos también.

Alvin: (mmm… y luego dice que no) -Sonreí y escuche como Sid se levantaba aún adormilado, lo seguí con la mirada y se dio en la cara con el árbol en el que duermen los mamut-

Sid: -Sobándose la nariz- Ay ¿Quién atravesó este árbol en la isla?

Manny: Sid, deja dormir que son las cinco de la mañana (5:00am) -Dije tapándome las orejas con unas hojas (como en la parte de las sirenas, película 4) y los ojos con la trompa-

Sid: -Me talle ambos ojos, aunque seguí viendo algo borroso-

Alvin: -Me tape la boca para evitar las carcajadas-

Ellie: -Seguía colgada de mi cola en el árbol- Manny, cielo levántate ya son como las ocho (8)

Manny: -Me levante- ¿¡Que?! -Pregunte exaltado y quitándome las hojas de las orejas-

Morita: -Mire a mi papa preocupada aunque no por eso adormilada- ¡¿Papa, qué pasa?!

Louis: -Me desperté asustado que camine hacia atrás y me caí de mi nido al suelo dándome un golpe en la cabeza en mi aterrizaje- Ay! -Me empecé a sobar la cabeza a la cual le empezaba a salir la montaña más pequeña del mundo-

Diego: -No estaba dormido solo dormitaba, levante y voltee mi cabeza para ver a los demás-

Shira: Diego -Susurre en su oído-

Diego: -La mire, paso uno de su brazos por debajo del mío y se tallo un ojo- ¿Dime?

Pero antes de que la joven sable pudiese contestar…

Abuelita: ¡Cállense bola de gritones! ¿No conocen la privacidad de uno al dormir? -Dije asomando la cabeza por el hueco de mi árbol y apuntando al mamut con mi bastón-

Manny: ¿Y a mí de que me culpa?

En cuanto a los que aún seguían abrazados se soltaron antes de que alguien los viera, aunque claro el de ojos cafecitos aparte de que ya los había visto, observaba divertido como ellos veían a los demás algo nerviosos por temor a que los hubieran visto. Este sable dirigió su mirada a los demás de nuevo y se sorprendió al ver a Ellie

Shira y Alvin: -Miramos a la mama mamut- Ellie ¿Cómo es que haces eso? -Le preguntamos curiosos e impresionados-

Ellie: -Sonreí- Me crie con zarigüeyas desde que era pequeña y aprendí a hacer esto

Manny: Si, hasta se cayó de un árbol cuando nos conocimos -Dije recordando ese momento-

Sid: -Reí ligeramente- Luego llegaron esos bromistas -Señale a los gemelos-

Eddie: ¿Qué? Diego nos quería hacer puré -Lo mire fingiendo enojo junto con mi hermano-

Los demás miraron al oji-verde

Diego: No me miren así Ustedes se lo buscaron -Les dije a las zarigüeyas- Además Manny dijo que yo era un tucán y Sid un ornitorrinco

Alvin: jajajaja ¿Es neta? Quiero oír esa historia

Louis: si y yo quiero comida -Dije mientras cavaba un túnel para ir en busca de alimento-

Morita: Espérame Louis -Corrí siguiendo su túnel-

Manny: Vamos todos -Suspire con flojera-

Casi todos que fueron a seguir a los ya se habían ido, solo que se fueron por una dirección un tanto diferente a las que acostumbraban.

Shira: -Mire curiosa a ese par de sables naranjitas- ¿No vienen?

Alvin: Ahorita los alcanzamos -Respondí estirándome-

Diego: -Mire como ella encogió los hombros y se fue hasta desaparecer de mi vista y entonces le pregunte a mi hermano- ¿Nos vamos o quieres seguir dormido?

Alvin: -Sonreí y me acerque lentamente a el-

Diego: ¿Alvin? -Lo mire si entender lo que hacía-

Alvin: ¿Qué tal dormiste anoche hermanito? -Pregunte de la forma más normal que pude sin quitar mi sonrisilla de la cara-

Diego: Muy bien ¿Por? -No entendí a donde quería llegar además tenía hambre-

Alvin: Claro y más si tú y Shira estaban juntititos -Lo mire a los ojos y se lo dije con algo de burla, y la mirada de mi hermano cambio de normal a nervioso-

Diego: (Ay hijo de…) -Desvié mi mirada y le dije- No sé de qué hablas, de seguro alucinaste

Alvin: ¿Tú crees? -Pregunte sin quitarle la vista de encima-

Diego: Si, o lo soñaste -Cerré los ojos-

Alvin: No, lo dudo, me pellizque y no era un sueño tú y Shira dormían, con sus rostros cerca uno de otro

Diego: -Abrí los ojos de golpe, rayos ahora qué?… lo mire y me miraba divertido- N-no… te equivocas

Alvin: (jajaja) -Camine alrededor de el para ponerlo más nervioso, adoraba verlo así, me detuve detrás de el y le susurre al oído- Si hasta se notaba que no se quieran soltar

Diego: ¿Pero qué cosas dices? Ya te dije que no sé de qué hablas -Lo mire fingiendo molestia-

Alvin: ¿Shira, es muy guapa verdad?

Diego: -Levemente sonrojado-¿Y yo como lo voy a saber? -Pregunte sin mirarlo-

Alvin: (Ahora si ya caíste) -Dije sonriendo en mi fuero interno al ver su rostro y ejecute el último paso susurrándole a su oído de nuevo- No te hagas Dieguito, si hasta bien chulos se veían abrazaditos mientras dormían

Diego: -Me separe de él y voltee a verlo completamente rojito, mientras levantaba mis manos a la altura del pecho y las movía desesperadamente- Pu-puedo explicarlo O~O° -Dije nervioso-

Al ver como se tiro al suelo partiéndose de la risa su hermano, solo le dieron ganas darle sus catorrazos*, pero tenía más vergüenza que ganas de pegarle.

Alvin: JAJAJA -Me levante con dificultad no podía dejar de reírme y lo vi mirando el suelo aun con su carita rojita- Tranquilo

Diego: -Lo mire aun rojo-

Alvin: Diego, pareces un jitomate* ya cálmate

El podre joven sable menor mira algún punto de la tierra intentando quitar su sonrojo mientras su muy _buen_ hermano mayor seguía burlándose de él…

=Con la manada=

El pequeño cava túneles y su amiga mamut estaba un poco manchados debido a comer sandia un poco a la carrera e ignoraban a los gemelos bromistas quienes les hacían burla y Ellie trataba de calmarlos. Sid y su Abuelita solo veían y Manny cortaba provisiones para el resto del día. Mientras no tan cerca de ellos un conejo corría y saltaba de un lugar a otro, huyendo de alguien de afilados colmillos y garras, pelaje gris con negro, ojos de resplandeciente color zafiro y dos aritos en su oreja derecha azules.

Conejo: Comete a otro! ¡A mí no por favor, tengo un hijo! ¡No tengo a mi esposa! ¡Ponte en mi lugar, déjame vivir! -Dije desesperado, mientras mis patas querían ceder, pues ya llevaba un buen rato huyendo-

Shira: -Rugí- No eres ni el primero ni el ultimo que me ha dicho eso -De la nada alguien cae entre ese animal y yo, logre frenar y así perdí mi desayuno- ¿Tu?

Alvin: Eh… -Estaba aún en el suelo- Shira… -Mire al otro lado y logre ver un conejo desapareciendo en la maleza, entonces entendí- Eh, lo lamento… -La mire apenado-

Shira: -Fruncí la cejas- Sabes? Eso no me quita el hambre, ¿¡Qué diablos te pasa!? -Le grite furiosa, no porque lo estuviese al cien (100) realmente, en celo mi humor no era el mejor de todos-

Alvin: -Me levante y la miraba sorprendido sin saber que responderle-

Mientras el oji-verde se detuvo al ya no verse perseguido por su hermano, resulta que como el oji-café no paraba de reírse, Diego decidió irse con los demás algo molesto claro, y de la nada su hermano le salió por sorpresa delante de el, diciéndole juguetonamente que lo cazaría, el cazador menor capto la idea y se fue corriendo siguiéndole la corriente.

Así jugaban de cachorritos, Diego corría "por su vida" mientras Alvin intentaba atraparlo, gracias a ese juego amistoso con el que generalmente se reconciliaban cuando peleaban, el pequeño Diego se volvió muy ágil y más rápido que su hermano, Alvin lo perdía de vista entre los árboles y arbustos que le bloqueaban el paso, su hermano se metía a lugares donde a él se le dificultaba perseguirlo.

=Recuerdo=

Diego: Alcánzame si puedes! -Exclame-

Alvin: No conseguirás escapar del mejor sable del mundo -Dije confiado-

Dijo un Alvin de unos ocho (8) años que le pisaba los talones a un Diego de cinco (5) años.

Diego: -Murmure para mi mismo- Siempre escapo de el "mejor sable"

Siguió corriendo ese pequeñín guiando al otro que no sabía a donde iban, llegaron hasta llegar a un árbol enorme y grueso, el de ojitos verdes lo trepo con rapidez y agilidad hasta estar a dos (2) metros del suelo. Y el pobre su hermano al confiarse de que ese árbol le bloquearía el paso a su hermanito, acelero su velocidad, no alcanzo a frenar y se dio un buen golpe en la cabeza, sin contar los varios duraznos que le cayeron.

Mientras Diego le echaba en cara que una vez más había ganado. Mientras Alvin lo miraba, se sobaba la cabeza y le decía que habría una próxima vez.

=Fin del recuerdo=

Bueno volviendo a la tierra, el chico se detuvo había dado una vuelta para correr en otra dirección pero de seguro de nuevo su hermano no había logrado hacer lo mismo, o tal vez lo quería engañar.

Diego: ¿Alvin? -Me regrese hasta donde di vuelta pero no lo veía, olfatee hasta captar su olor y escuche un "qué diablos te pasa"…- (Esa es… Shira) -Me guie por eso y los vi, ella le gritaba no sé qué tanto y él también le gritaba intentando calmarla- Hey!

Ambos sables dejaron de gritar y miraron al chico.

Diego: ¿Qué pasa aquí? -Me acerque a ellos-

Shira: Buena pregunta ¿Quieres contestar Alvin? -Dije enojada-

Alvin: -Empezándome a molestar- Ya te dije que fue un accidente, no sabía que estabas cazando por aquí

Diego: Tranquilos, Alvin ve con los demás por favor

Alvin: Con gusto -Me fui corriendo hacia donde estaba la manada-

Diego: Shira… -Le hable-

Shira: -Lo mire con molestia- ¿Qué?, ¿Qué tu hermano nunca se fija en nada?

Diego: Oye todo tiene solución…

Shira: Mejor cállate, tú no fuiste el que se perdió su comida por culpa de un idiota

Diego: -No me quiera molestar, sabía que eso era producto de su _estado_\- Ese "idiota" es mi hermano

Shira: ¿Y tú no serás igual que él? Hasta peor en una de esas

Diego: Shira…

En verdad dijo eso? Ella lo dijo? Sea como sea, real o no había calado, pero no él no estaba molesto sino dolido, ¿y cómo no estarlo?... Antes de decir algo, la oji-zafiro se fue para buscar otra presa y Diego regreso con la manada

Diego: (Supongo que será mejor dejar que se calme) -Pensé un tanto triste-

Pasadas unas horas la manada volvió a casa, el oji-café ya se había calmado, en el camino de regreso, los hermanos sables caminaban detrás de la manada porque Diego le explicaba a Alvin la situación de la joven cazadora, lo cual el peli-naranja mayor comprendió.

Alvin: Ojala lo hubiese sabido antes. No soy un experto, pero se mas o menos como lidiar con chicas en ese estado -Lo mire-

Diego: -Correspondí su mirada- ¿Enserio, pero porque?

Alvin: Ya te lo había dicho, estando de manada en manada pues había sables en celo, cada una tenía diferente humor y eran mucho más bipolares que Shira

Diego: Entiendo

Solo caminaron un poco más hasta llegar a casa, todos buscaban en que entretenerse, no sabían que hacer. Shira llego, ya no molesta sino satisfecha, sin saber cómo disculparse con los cazadores y tampoco sabía que hacer hasta que Morita decidió iniciar una conversación.

Morita: Tíos ¿cómo es que era su infancia? ¿Cómo es que quedaron separados mucho tiempo? -Pregunte curiosa-

Manny: Morita, no creo que sea prudente eso

Alvin: -Solté una risita- No te preocupes Manny, está bien -Me senté-

Diego: -Yo también estaba sentado, encogí los hombros- Fue una infancia como cualquier otra

Alvin: Claro que no

Ellie: ¿Y si tenían un sueño de pequeños?

Diego: ¿Un sueño? -Me tomo por sorpresa eso- mmm… no, creo que nunca he pensado en eso -Respondí avergonzado-

Alvin: Mi sueño lo realice cuando era pequeño ¿Y ustedes?

Sid: Mi sueño es encontrar a la chica de mis sueños -Dije entre un suspiro-

Abuelita: Mejor ponte a trabajar Sidny, Momo y las demás trabajan en un una clase de balneario*, a tres (3) horas de aquí

Morita: ¿Enserio? Desearía trabajar ahí, al menos como cocinera o algo así

Ellie: Estaría bien -Me agrado la idea-

Alvin: No creo que eso te quede, deberías ser actriz, mejor

Shira y Diego: ¿Actriz? -Con una ceja arqueada-

Alvin: Ese era mi sueño de chico y lo realice, fui actor de teatro. En nuestra original manada se hacían muchas obras como entretenimiento, y otras como demostración de entrenamiento

Los demás menos su hermano lo miraron sorprendidos y luego interrogaron al oji-verde con la mirada, quien levanto su mano derecha a la altura de la cabeza y la movió en círculos

Diego: Jeje mi hermano tiene un imaginación tremenda -Dije bajando mi mano- Aunque lo de las obras es verdad

Alvin: ¿Imaginación? -Lo mire molesto-

Shira: Ay si, ¿En serio siendo un crio eras actor Alvin?

Alvin: Claro, y yo fui una estrella, el mejor de todos -Dije con orgullo-

Morita: Pero no sé si ser actriz de teatro sea para mí -Dije dudosa-

Diego: Mira sobrina, tu tío se cree la gran cosa, la divina torta envuelta en huevo* -Ignore la mirada fija de Alvin en mi- mira cuando él era un cachorrito se ganaba la vida de mesero por allí

Sid, Crash y Eddie comenzaron a soltar pequeñas risillas al ver la cara medio nerviosa-enojada del oji-café. Mientras los mamut y la sable solo sonreían

Alvin: -Le hable a mi hermanito algo molesto- Óyeme, oye!

Diego: -Lo mire- ¿Qué?

Alvin: ¡No solo fui mesero!

Diego: ¡Ya tapate la boca!

Alvin: También bailarín y actor

Diego: -Rodé los ojos- Bailarín y actor -Mire a los demás- Dice que actor de teatro, ni de extra saliste en las obras de Pedro Infante o Whilliam Shakespeare cuando mucho de árbol número cuatro (4) parado nomás* -Dije lo último mirándolo-

Alvin: No me dirijas la palabra de nuevo -Voltee mi cabeza al lado opuesto y cerré los ojos molesto-

Los demás se soltaron a risa y risa desde que ellos solitos empezaron a discutir.

=Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la isla=

Una sable de ojos violeta claro trataba de cubrirle sus heridas a un sable que solo andaba quejándose y enojándose.

Delia: Ya por favor es para que te cures, Rogelio

Rogelio: Cierra el hocico! le voy a partir la cara a ese infeliz

A esa cueva grandecita, entro una joven sable

Xóchitl: emm… ya llego Erick, para lo de cada lo de cada semana

Rogelio: Que se meta, y ustedes lárguense -Les gruñí, me moví un poco y las heridas de parte del pecho y vientre me dolieron-

Delia: Pero mírate nada más eso te pasa por meterte con otros sables -Moví la cabeza en negación-

Xóchitl: mmm… antes te dejaron con vida

Rogelio: ¡CALLENSE LAS DOS (2) YA!

Delia: Oh controlas tu mal genio o lo controlas si no quieres que te llame por tu verdadero nombre

Dicho eso, ambas salieron dejando solo al sable, no tan solo. Además ambas sabían que el era bueno pero que por perdida… cayo en _malos_ pasos, renuncio a todo y cambio completamente…

=Con la manada=

Sid: Ya tranquilos -Dije aun queriéndome reír-

Todos seguían con pequeñas risillas, pues la discusión de los naranjitas se reanudo

Diego: Ya cállate tropiodita -Dije cansado de escuchar sus quejas-

Alvin: No puedo decir nada que se relacione con comida cuando éramos crías, mi hermano me echa en cara la triste cena que me tragaba de pequeño -Dije medio molesto-

Diego: -Lo mire- ¡Triste cena? Te tragabas hasta la cena de nuestro padre, de puro milagro no parecías ballena

Alvin: -Mire a los demás y señale a mi onii-tan- ¿Ven? Me dice ballena

Ellie: Diego no le digas ballena a tu hermano, ballena no le digas

Shira: ¿Le dijiste así a Diego también? -Le pregunte confundida-

Ellie: No, claro que no -Exclame ya que al pensar más en lo que dije si se mal entendía-

Alvin: Ya es en serio fui actor, trabaje en varias obras, lo que pasa es que te daban celos hermanito -Lo señale-

Diego: Celos? De ti? No me hagas reír -Mire a los demás- Ok, miren la mejor obra que hizo fue la de Jurassic Parck, esa si de dinosaurios

Alvin: ¡¿Ven lo que me dice el desgraciado de mi hermano?! Me dijo dinosaurio, esos son de antes, se extinguieron hace muchos años, ¡Me estas diciendo viejo!

Diego: Te equivocas

Eddie: ¿Y si mejor nos vamos a buscar comida? -Dije para ver si paraban de discutir-

Manny: Lo único malo es que ya traje -Dije avergonzado, ya que si no la hubiese traído nos iríamos a buscar para que ellos dejaran de discutir-

Todos miraron una corteza grande, que el mamut señalo, estaba llana de mangos, uvas, plátanos y peras.

Ellie: Pues mejor vamos a comer -Se me ocurrió algo- Y sirve que entre todos le contamos a Alvin como fue que nos conocimos ¿Me parece recordar que dijiste que querías oír esa historia Alvin?

Alvin: Claro, me parece bien

Diego: -Me levante y agarre un ramito de uvas, camine hacia mi hermano y se las di- Come ándale

Alvin: -Mire las uvas sorprendido-

Eddie: ¿No las has comido? -Pregunte curioso al sable, mientras mordía una pera-

Alvin: -Arranque dos (2) de la ramita y me las comí- Casi nunca, pero si he comido alguna que otra fruta

Shira: Yo… me voy a caminar un rato, luego regreso

Crash: De acuerdo cuídate

La cazadora se marchó al mismo claro en el que había visto a los hermanos sable, hace dos (2) días. Se puso a beber un poco de agua.

¿?: Mucha sed? -Pregunte estando detrás de ella a distancia prudente-

Shira: -Deje de tomar agua y voltee para verlo-

¿?: ¿Te molesto? -Pregunte al ver su mirada un tanto seria como distraída-

Shira: No, solo quiero cazar algo, y tú a qué vienes?

¿?: -Encogí los hombros- Solo a acompañarte, si quieres

Shira: -Volví a tomar agua y vi como él se me acerco y se sentó al lado mío- Oye Diego…

Diego: Dime -Respondí mirando el agua del claro-

Shira: Tengo una duda, me hablaste de una loca comadreja que usaba un parche ¿Por qué lo usaba?

Diego: Ah, porque el dinosaurio más grande y temible del mundo dino, Buck le puso Rudy, le dio un zarpazo a Buck que no solo lo mando a "volar", le quito uno de sus ojos y desde ahí usa un parche, o usaba… no se si siga vivo, después de la deriva continental

Shira: Si es como me lo describiste, yo creo que sigue vivo, en fin yo voy a ver a quien le quito la vida

Diego: -La mire sorprendido- Shira y si mejor comes… alguna fruta, créeme que en un principio no saben tan mal

Shira: -Arque una ceja- ¿Cómo que fruta?

Diego: -Mire a mi alrededor- Moras, uvas… serían las indicadas para un comienzo

Shira: No, creo que mejor no -Empecé a caminar-

Diego: -Camine hacia ella- Shira, no te me eches para atrás ya estabas con que si las probarías al menos

Shira: ¡No me des órdenes! -Le solté sin verlo-

Diego: Tranquilízate no son ordenes -Acelere mi paso y me puse delante de ella tapándole el paso-

Shira: -Intente pasar por un lado, no me dejo intente por el otro y tampoco- ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Diego: -Negué con la cabeza divertido- ¿En serio gatita, ya vas a empezar?

Shira: -Me abalance sobre el dejándolo contra el suelo- Vuelve a repetirlo y te quedaran seis (6) vidas -Le dije seria-

Diego: -Tenía los ojos cerrados y los abrí para verla- ¿De verdad? -Pregunte con una sonrisa- Te propongo algo

Shira: -Lo mire curiosa y dudosa- ¿De qué se trataría?

Diego: Un juego o una carrera, si yo gano, quieras o no vas a comer frutas, la que quieras

Shira: ¿Y si yo gano? -Lo mire interesada en su idea-

El chico aprovecho que se relajara un poco ella, para ponerla debajo de si como otras veces cuando la quería molestar, en especial como la primera vez que le dijo **gatita** y se dio cuenta que la molestaba con eso, le empezaba a gustar verla fruncir sus cejas, mirándolo fijamente molesta con sus radiantes ojos zafiro, oír sus gruñidos en señal de fastidio…

Diego: Sencillo, si ganas yo mismo te consigo la cena -Acerque mi rostro más al de ella…-

Shira: ¿Diego? -Sentí un escalofrió en mi espalda, sus labios bajaron con lentitud hasta llegar a mi oreja y rozarla con suavidad, además de sangre subir a mis mejillas-

Diego: Gatita -Susurre suavemente en su oreja derecha donde descansaban un par de aritos azules-

Shira: -Como me tenía presa debajo de él, no podía hacerle nada- Otra vez con eso -Levanto su cara y me miro a los ojos- ¿Por qué me vez así?

Diego: Nada, tu vergüenza junto con su enojo te hace ver adorable -Le dije sonriendo-

Shira: ¿¡Qué!? -Intente librarme de su agarre, y lo vi reírse- ¿Te divierto tanto?

Diego: Era una broma aunque ahora ya te enojaste, así que… -Dije en tono juguetón-

Shira: ¡Oh, suéltame! -Dije molesta, y me miro con una sonrisa- ¿Ahora qué?

Diego: No te voy a soltar hasta que respondas sí o no de mi propuesta… Shira

Shira: -Cerré los ojos y a la vez suspire- Ok, sí, pero ni creas que vas a ganar

Diego: -Me quite de encima de ella- Ya lo veremos, corre

Shira: -Lo mire confundida- ¿Adonde? -Mire nuestro alrededor-

Diego: A donde quieras, tienes diez (10) segundos, te tengo que atrapar… nueve (9), ocho (8)…

Shira: -Me aleje unos pasos- (No pienses corre, Shira) -Moví mis patas a para correr a donde sea, con tal de que no me pudiese atrapar-

Diego: siete (7)…dos (2) uno! (1) -La empecé a seguir-

Mientras aquellos depredadores jugaban como su fuesen cachorros, en la manada, la historia iba cuando Crash choca con un árbol al ser lanzado de una rama por Manny, se hace el muerto y Ellie termina avergonzada frente al dientes de sable naranja, al perezoso y al mamut.

Morita: ¿Neta mi tío se hizo el muerto? -Pregunte incrédula-

Alvin: jajajaja se nota que si se merecieron sus coscorrones

Eddie: Somos zarigüeyas ¿Qué esperaban? En nuestro ADN, esta hacernos los muerto en caso de emergencia

Manny: -Rodé los ojos- Ay aja, como no

Ellie: Manny… -Lo mire algo seria-

Manny: -Nervioso- Sin ofenderte Ellie

Louis: ¿Y después que paso?

Manny: Seguimos caminando hasta llega a una zona de árboles "llorones"*, que fue donde Ellie recordó lo que cuando era pequeña paso

Ellie: Si, cuando era pequeña perdí a mi familia en una tormenta de nieve…

Y siguieron contándole al oji-café lo que habían pasado… mientras una bella sable velozmente corría entre los árboles y arbustos, se detuvo cerca de un árbol y no se le notaba cansada, miro alrededor sin fiarse por un segundo del entorno, sus ojos azules se movían buscando a su perseguidor, y su nariz buscaba su espléndido aroma, comenzó a correr de nuevo. Y el que la perseguía maldijo que la joven hubiese corrido porque con solo un salto la hubiera atrapado….

Diego: -Di un golpe al suelo con mi mano, había tomado otro camino para caerle por sorpresa pero no pude- (Diablos, me lleva la que me trajo) -Corrí, otra vez de tras de ella-

Shira: -Mire hacia atrás y lo vi- ¡Ríndete Diego, no me vas a alcanzar!

Diego: Eso crees? Gatita

Shira: -Mire hacia delante había unos arbustos, los cuales pase de un salto y me lleve una no agradable sorpresa-

Un lago congelado… bueno dejémoslo en una pista de hielo algo grande, de hielo reluciente y resbalocito. Y como nuestra amiga oji-zafiro a pesar de estar en un iceberg, bueno el hielo de ese no era resbaloso y es si, así que por suerte logro tener equilibrio, como lo hacía al escalar muros de piedra.

Aunque como siempre, está un _pero_, Diego también evadió de un salto los arbustos…

Diego: Te tengo gatita -Al ver el hielo y aterrizar logre estabilizarme para no caerme, pero me deslice hasta chocar con Shira-

Shira: ¡Diego! -Siento como iba a caerme de espalda y los brazos de Diego lo evitaron rodeándome para no caerme-

Diego: -La abrace de espaldas- ¿Estas bien?

Shira: -Voltee un poco mi cabeza y mi mejilla izquierda se encontró con la mejilla derecha de Diego- Si, lo estoy, gracias

Diego: -La mire con ternura- Menos mal -Reaccione al notar lo cerca que estamos- …Ni modo Shira, te atrape, perdiste ga-ti-ta -Dije juguetonamente-

Shira: ¡Oye!, eso no cuenta, estamos en resbaloso hielo, casi me caigo! -Hice un pucheo-

Diego: Un trato es un trato niña -La solté un poco para ayudarla a poder pararse sin dificultad y me puse a un lado de ella-

Shira: -Al estar parada seguía queriéndome resbalar por lo que me tuve que recargar en Diego-

Diego: Te estas poniendo tensa, relájate

Shira: ¿Cómo es que logras estar parado sin siquiera resbalarte? -Lo mire sorprendida al verlo parado como si fuera tierra y no hielo-

Diego: Lección uno (1) No intentes poner fuerza para no moverte, porque solo haces presión entre ti y el hielo, solo conseguirás caerte, trata de ponerte ligera. -Me separe un poco de ella-

Shira: -Trate de dar un paso solo conseguí caerme- Au

Diego: Lección dos (2) esto no es tierra Shira

Shira: No ¿Te cae? -Dije con sarcasmo-

Diego: -Rodé los ojos- A ver niña, tu falla es que crees que es tierra y tratas de caminar normalmente

Shira: -Lo mire confundida aún tirada en el hielo- Pero si caminaba en el barco cuando era pirata

Diego: El hielo es distinto no puedes caminar en este

Shira: -Cerré los ojos y voltee al otro lado-

Diego: Bien allí quédate, arréglatelas sola -Deslice mis patas y mis manos, patine hasta estar cerca de la orilla-

Shira: -Abrí los ojos y lo mire- Oye! -Suspire- (¿Por qué me pongo de terca?)

El oji-verde se volteo y se quedó en su lugar, mientras que la oji-zafiro se intentó parar, sin éxito… se volvió a caer, respiro hondo para intentarlo de nuevo porque no se percató de que el chico seguía con ella (A unos metros pero allí está), pensó que se había ido dejándola a su suerte y que de todos modos había perdido, tenía que cumplir su parte del trato.

Logra pararse pero apenas intento moverse y se volvió a caer más duro que la ocasiones anteriores, su mano derecha se le fue a la izquierda haciéndole perder el equilibrio y dejado todo su peso en la mano ya mencionada.

Diego: -Cerré los ojos al ver su caída- (No puede ser) -Suspire y volví a acercarme a ella- Venga levántate

Shira: -Mantenía mi cabeza cerca de mi otro brazo- No puedo -Murmure para mí misma-

Diego: -No entendí lo que dijo y como tenía sus ojos cerrados, como si le doliese algo, moví su cabeza con la mía en una ligera caricia, y no se movió- Shira, vamos levántate… -Volví a moverla un poco fuerte y esta vez gimió- ¿Shira?

Shira: Mejor déjame aquí tirada -Abrí los ojos, pero no para mirarlo-

Diego: Deja de ser necia, párate -Le ordene-

Shira: -Como pude y con el dolor que sentía en mi mano la saque de debajo de mi cuerpo y volví a intentar pararme obteniendo como resultado otra caída-

Diego: -Al ver que se iba a caer de nuevo me puse debajo de ella y mire su mano atentamente- Ya veo, te lastimaste…

Shira: Eh?

Diego: Sujétate -Como pude conseguí cargarla en mi lomo-

Shira: Diego, no creo que sea necesario

El cazador la ignoro, patino hasta la orilla y la saco del lago, la dejo sentada en el pasto.

Shira: -Deje mi mano derecha colgadita en el aire porque no me permitía caminar-

Diego: -Le agarre la mano, enseguida la oí soltar un quejido de dolor- Ya ves, eso te paso por necia

Shira: ¿Disculpa?... ay nee, eso duele -Hice mi mano hacia mí para quitarla de entre las suyas-

Diego: Te tengo que sobar la mano, deja de comportarte como una niña chiquita ¿Puedes?

Aunque no sirvió decirle eso a la ex-pirata, porque se seguía quejando, y el joven oji-verde pues estaba batallando para sobarle la mano.

=Por otro lado=

La sable menor de pelaje dorado y blanco, camino hacia su madre con la comida para ambas.

Delia: Gracias hija -Dije recibiendo mi parte-

Xóchitl: Mama… de verdad crees que no sea bueno ver a otros sables?

Delia: -Suspire- Hija, lo único que deseo en el mundo es tu felicidad, y se que te haría mucho bien conocer a otros sables pero ya ves en que situación estamos, además la sable que estabas viendo pues es una joven linda, ¿Te imaginas lo que pasaría si Rogelio la ve?

Xóchitl: Pero si la vio, una vez que apenas y platico conmigo

Delia: -Entrecerré los ojos- Es una broma ¿verdad? -Dije empezándome a preocupar-

Xóchitl: No, no es broma -Mire a mi madre y comprendí su mirada- No será…

Delia: Espero que no… -Mire el suelo y luego a mi hija- ¿No has conocido a nadie más?

Xóchitl: Si, a un sable como de mi edad, muy guapo

Delia: ¿En serio y cuál es su nombre? -Dije dándole una mordida a mi comida-

Xóchitl: mmm… -Recordando- Creo que me dijo que se llama Diego

Delia: -Abrí mis ojos, estoy en shock- ¿Diego? (A lo mejor es coincidencia)

Xóchitl: Si, ojala lo hubieses visto… ¿mama estas bien?

Delia: -Trate de actuar normal- Si no te preocupes -Fingí una tos- Voy por agua, ya me dio mucha sed

Su hija le siguió con la mirada algo extrañada, luego de unos momentos encogió los hombros y continuo gozando su comida.

=Volviendo con unos sables=

Shira: ¡Ya suéltame! -Dije revolviéndome incomoda en los brazos de Diego-

Diego: -Hice un último movimiento con su mano, claramente se escuchó tronar los huesos de esta- Listo

Shira: -Me separe de el y camine un poco, podía caminar bien, ya no me dolía la pata- ¿Qué hiciste?

Diego: …¿Sobarte la mano? -Respondí-

Shira: Ya deja de… -Un dulce aroma, no tan fuerte ni tan leve me llego a la nariz, voltee hacia donde venía y camine hacia otros arbustos-

Diego: -La mire intrigado- Oye ¿a dónde vas?

Shira: Espera un momento -Le dije sonriendo, corrí a los arbustos y los cruce- Oh…

Diego: eh? No, espérame -La seguí y brinque esos arbustos, aterrice a un lado de ella- Que bonito…

Shira: Es un… ¡Lecho de lirios! -Exclame maravillada por la vista-

Ambos parecían estar en un mágico lugar, no se encontraban las palabras para describirlo…aunque ellos lo detallan desde una cascada do unos tres (3) metros con agua cristalina que daba inicio al lecho de lirios, tan blancos como la nieve más blanca recién caída, suaves pétalos como el terciopelo, y el ocaso regalando sus últimos coloridos rayos, hasta el muy buen aroma que había en ese lugar…

Diego: -Corrí un poco y me deje caer boca arriba sobre las flores mirando el cielo, se podía sentir en el ambiente una gran tranquilidad-

Shira: -Me acerque muy sigilosamente, hasta que estuve cerca de él, me le fui encima, solté una risita al ver su cara de ligeramente asustado-

Diego: Shira -La mire, y sonreí negando con la cabeza-

Shira: -Le devolví la sonrisa, y me aparte tirándome boca arriba a su lado, mirando como empezaba a aparecer el cielo nocturno y la luna-

Diego: Que bonito huele -Respire hondo para captar más ese olor y también el de mi acompañante-

Shira: -Lo mire, una risa sincera se me escapo-

Diego: -La mire confundido- ¿De qué te ríes?

Shira: Tienes pétalos en la cara

Diego: -Me sacudí- No es chistoso

Shira: Claro que si…

Ambos se callaron sin saber que decirse. Unos minutos después…

Diego: te rindes? Con lo de la carrera -La mire-

Shira: mmm… ¿Tengo opción? -Respondí viéndolo-

Ninguno hablo al ver como empezaron a salir luciérnagas y no solo eso, una (1) estrella atravesó el cielo muy rápido, luego otra, una (1) más… pronto, de un segundo a otro comenzó una lluvia de estrellas…

Shira: (Oh, cierto ya salí de mi celo) -Me dije al recordar que mi humor era el peor el último día, por eso mi comportamiento grosero con Alvin… eso no importa ahora… Nunca había visto una estrella fugaz y ahora veía muchas frente a mis ojos-

Diego: -Note como Shira se sentó, y puse mi mano sobre la suya-

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, perdiéndose, desconectándose del mundo y contemplando la lluvia de estrellas en la retina del otro, el aleteo de los animalitos que daban luz, el sonido del agua cayendo… en verdad nada podía destrozar ese momento.

Diego: -No podía despejar mi vista de ella, esos aros colgando en su oreja y destellando gracias a la luz de las estrellas, su pelaje que deseaba tocar de nuevo movido lentamente por el fresco aire, sus ojos brillando y mirándome, su mano junto a la mía-

Shira: -No se si me lo imaginaba, o de verdad sus verdes ojos brillaban más esta noche, sus labios ligeramente separados, su mano brindándome confianza y provocándome cositas raras en el estómago- (¿Qué es esto?)

Diego: -Susurre- Shira

Shira: -Su voz… como me fascinaba escucharlo decir mi nombre, o llamarme gatita-

Primero empezó a sentirse algo de frio, provoco que la joven se apartara un poco del joven, sin desviar la mirada, pero el aun tomándole la mano, la jalo hacia sí, y la rodeo con sus brazos, la apego a él brindándole calor… ella por instinto trato de separarlo sin realmente quererlo…

Shira: Diego…

Diego: -Hice mi rostro hacia atrás suavemente… estando cara a cara, mi nariz a milímetros de la suya- (Me siento raro)

Shira: -Sus fuertes brazos me rodearon un poco más provocando que nuestras narices se encontraran, su aliento mezclándose con el mío, entre un suspiro…- Diego… -Esta vez no fue un instinto, fue lo que locamente me latía en el pecho-

Diego: -Creo que mi corazón latía fuerte y desenfrenadamente, una de mis manos, subió lentamente de su espalda hasta recorrer su brazo y llegar a su mejilla-

Shira: -Esa caricia…su tacto…cerré mis ojos lentamente…-

Diego: -Mi mano acerco su rostro al mío, guiándola… y también cerré los ojos…-

…Solo la luna rodeada de millones de estrellas, la fresca y suave brisa... que paseaba los pétalos, y el hermoso cielo nocturno fueron testigos de aquel encuentro entre suaves y tibios labios, ese roce entre sus naricitas, los colmillos más grandes también rozándose y aquel abrazo…

Continuara?...

Alvin: OH DIOS MIO!

Kari: Bueno háganme saber que les pareció, ah por cierto desde hace dos capítulos me a echado la mano una "hermana", ya después se presentara.

Alvin: Oye y eso porque?

Kari: … ya era hora, no?

Alvin: No se ustedes yo no me esperaba tan pronto eso.

Kari: Definiciones!

***Mini-diccionario***

Catorrazos: Es otra forma de referirse a pegar

Jitomate: Vegetal de color rojo, más grande que los tomates (Son como bolas más pequeñas verdes envueltos en unas hojas pegajosas). Esto lo comento porque en muchos fics, ponen "Un tomate luce pálido a su lado" o cosas así, donde vivo, están los jitomates son de color rojo y los tomates color verde.

Balneario: Yo considero que lo que sale en la quinta entrega es un balneario, tiene más cara de eso, así que dejémosle así

La divina torta envuelta en huevo: Expresión, que a veces los mexicanos usamos para decirle a alguien que "se cree mucho"

Nomás: Forma mexicana de decir "nada más"

Árboles llorones: Existe una especie de árbol llamada así porque sus hojas son largas y están hacia abajo como creando una "cortina"

***Fin***

Kari: Sayonara :D


	22. Un trato es un trato

Hola hola amigos! :D, ¿Qué tal?, bueno solo les quiero decir que pues… mil disculpas lo iba a subir el día 28 de julio, porque fue el cumple de mi hermana y el mío, somos gemelas o mellizas, no se cómo lo identifiquen, pero nos llevaron por allá y acá y no pude subirlo :(, aparte de asuntos escolares y clima bipolar.

No los entretengo más nos leemos abajo :D, disfruten el cap.

Capítulo 22: Un trato es un trato

Al día siguiente… El sol tenía poco de haber salido, despertando a algunos mamíferos, entre ellos un perezoso simpático pero algo flojo

Sid: -Mire a mi familia todos casi despiertos menos mi abuela- (Qué bonita mañana) -Pensé viendo con agrado a mi familia-

Manny: Sid buen día amigo, ¿Se fueron Diego y Shira?

Sid: No lo sé, no los vi cuando desperté

Alvin: -Olfatee unos minutos- Ellos no llegaron, no han vuelto desde ayer…

Morita: ¿Qué? ¿Y si les paso algo? -Dije empezándome a alterar-

Ellie: No, creo tal vez se quedaron dormidos en otro lugar

Morita: Ojala sea así -Dije cerrando los ojos-

Louis: No te preocupes, a lo mejor ya vienen, son sables, tu bien sabes que Diego me ha protegido varias veces

Alvin: ¿En serio? -Pregunte curioso-

Sid: Si, a todos nos ha protegido, más de una vez -Dije recordando cuando ese sable siniestro y malo que una vez fue nos tendió una trampa, pero no saco de esta, o también cuando me salvo de ahogarme-

Alvin: (No me sorprende después de todo… el es así, siempre queriendo dar la vida por los demás…) -Pensé con una sonrisa interna de nostalgia-

Mientras que ciertos sables que yacían dormidos a los pies de un árbol, rodeados de lirios, un poco oscuro aún ya que los cálidos rayos de aquel astro cuya función es dar luz y calidez, no llegaban a tocar ese precioso lugar, que parecía sacado de un cuento, de echo ellos eran los primeros en haber llegado allí. Ni siquiera Momo y sus amigos conocen ese sitio…

En donde esos cazadores acurrucados uno en el otro, sintiendo solo su presencia y calidez. Ese lugar les dio un empujoncito para que solo la mirada fuera necesaria para comunicarse…

Shira: -Moví un poco mi cabeza y abrí los ojos, encontrando unos de color verde que me miraban con ¿ternura?, me quede sin aliento y sin saber que decirle-

Diego: -Sonreí- ¿Dormiste bien? -Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decirle a esta preciosa sable que alguna vez fue pirata-

Shira: Eh? -Salí de mis pensamientos- Si… nunca antes había dormido tan bien

Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente, el peli-naranja tenía ambos brazos rodeando la cintura de la peli-gris, y las manos de esta están en el pecho del ese sable que cuando lo vio pensó que solo era una víctima más… ejem si, volvamos a la realidad.

Uno de esos fuertes brazos soltó la cintura de la joven…

Shira: -Note con las almohadillas de su mano se posaron con rapidez pero también delicadeza en mi mejilla, Lo mire un poco sorprendida y rojita-

Diego: Me alegra… -Susurre con suavidad, y mi mano se movió por su mejilla acariciándola lentamente-

Shira: -Me puse más rojita, pero me gustaba la sensación, de pronto recordé algo que quería preguntarle- Diego ¿Recuerdas… cuando me dijiste que estaría bien con ustedes?... ¿Querías… que me… fuera…contigo? -Lo mire a los ojos-

Diego: (… ¿Ahora qué?) -Deje de mover mi mano- Yo… lo dije porque Tripa ya venía…

Shira: -Lo mire entristecida- Entiendo…

Diego: ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -La mire-

Shira: Por nada… solo curiosidad es todo

Diego: -Al ver su actitud, supe que eso no era cierto- ¿Segura?

Shira: -Desvié la mirada algo enojada y triste- …Me pareció muy extraño que teniendo poco de conocernos querías que me fuera con ustedes… y me sigue pareciendo raro -Conteste sin pensarlo, además de que me estaba enojando, porque no sabía que era lo que sentía y me sacaba de lo que soy-

Diego: …Bueno… es que… -¡Al carajo! Me estoy poniendo nervioso-

Shira: -De la forma menos brusca que pude y sin decir nada me solté de su agarre, y camine hacia la cascada-

Diego: ¿Shira? -La mire extrañado por su acción y se me senté-

La sable no contesto, ni lo volteo a ver porque sentía unas ganas de llorar sin saber porque, no quería que la viese así, _débil_, el enojo de unos momentos se desvaneció. ¿Qué le pasaba?...

Shira: -Cambie el tema- ¿Y de tu infancia quien era tú amiga?

Diego: (¿Por qué cambio el tema de la nada?) Se llamaba Sasha, la conocí a los pocos días de entrar a la escuela, ella era muy graciosa y linda, de hecho con ella mi hermano Alvin y yo queríamos formar un grupo musical, pero falleció en el mismo ataque en el que murió mi hermano Esteban… -Relate esa parte de mi pasado con la única chica que había conocido-

Shira: (Linda y graciosa) -Pensé. Por un momento recordé a un primo que me dijo "Tu solo eres bonita pero no tienes ni gracia ni simpatía", las lágrimas estaban empeñadas en salir de mis ojos, yo no era muy sociable, generalmente era fría y distante con los demás y por eso encaje muy rápido al ser pirata, en mi manada siempre era la misma critica "No tienes sentido del humor, ¿Quién te querría así?", por eso y otras cosas huí de ella porque me harte-

Diego: ¿Shira? -Me acerque a ella, solo vi como ella tenía la mirada perdida en un punto del agua cristalina, le di un leve empujón- Shira

Shira: Eh?... Oh qué…horrible que ese sueño no se pudo cumplir

Diego: ¿Y tú? -Le pregunte- ¿Tu infancia?

Shira: No quiero hablar de ella -Le solté mirando al otro lado, sin verlo-

Diego: Fue muy difícil, supongo…

Shira: No quiero hablar de eso -Le respondí mirándolo algo molesta-

Diego: -Mire el agua- … Es mejor que volvamos…

Shira: -Distante- Yo me quedo, vete tu si quieres -Mire un lirio, realmente no estaba molesta sino triste- La verdad creo que será mejor que me vaya, no creo que vivir aquí sea lo mío -Dije ocultando el dolor que sentía en mi pecho…en mi alma…en mi corazón-

Diego: … -La mire extrañado, luego volteé a ver a un pez dorado pequeño en el agua- ¿Quieres saber la verdadera respuesta a tu primera pregunta?

Shira: -Sin saber porque asentí, aunque la verdad quería estar sola un rato y no irme- (Que idiota soy)

Diego: -Respire con dificultad- Lo dije porque te quería a mi lado -Empezaba a sentirme mal, porque decía que se quería ir- Quería verte en una… vida mejor, dentro de una familia… dentro de la mía -La mire unos segundos y corte un lirio para observarlo- Pero… si no quieres… -Se me hiso un nudo en la garganta, pero no me quedaría inconcluso en lo que le diría- No te puedo atar a vivir con nosotros…

Al oírlo supo que no mentía… en su voz se notaba más que sinceridad, también había dolor… ella no era la única afectada, pero para reaccionar fue un poco tarde…

Diego: -Di media vuelta para irme con la manada- Si cambias de opinión, la puerta estará abierta para recibirte -Dije suavemente y me fui-

La oji-zafiro no supo que hacer, se quedó bloqueada, hasta que la presencia del oji-verde se fue, sintió frío, un dolor aún más grande pero una ligera chispa de alegría en ese sufrimiento, prácticamente le dijo lo que quería oír, que la quería… ¡Que idiota, eso lo supo el día anterior! ¡En esa hermosa noche, en ese momento tan especial! ¡Fue la… si eso fue! Prácticamente él le había robado ese beso… La podre cazadora se soltó llorando al darse cuanta tarde de todo eso, y rogaba porque los demás no lo supiesen, ya que su actitud era de chicas que no fácilmente se retractan de sus decisiones…

=En otra parte de la isla=

Delia: (Le comento, no le comento… ¿A quién quiero engañar? Si resulta ser cierto… ojala que no… pero…) -No paraba de pensar, bien es sabido que todo tiene sus pros y sus contras-

Xóchitl: Mama ya volví -Dije acercándome a ella-

Delia: ¿qué tal? Menos mal que volviste ya, antes de que tu padre despertara, pero ¿Por qué dejas que te lastime?

Xóchitl: Porque no quiero que mi padre te lastime más ni que le destroce la vida a otras sables

=Con la manada=

Las zarigüeyas empezaron a discutir y corretearse entre si, mientras los demás desayunaban sus provisiones. Incluido Alvin, quien tomó la decisión de comer mango por primera vez.

Sid: ¿Qué les parece si vamos todos juntos mañana al balneario? -Propuse sonriente antes de morder mi manzana-

Alvin: Si, ¿Por qué no? Suena cool -Dije interesado en esa idea-

Morita: Suena genial, me fascina la idea tío ¿Tu qué opinas Louis? -Mire a mi pequeño amigo-

Louis: Bueno… -Pensativo, no me gustaba mucho ir a lugares así-

Ellie: Vamos Louis, no es tan malo será divertido -Lo anime-

Louis: -Dudoso- (No puede pasar nada malo) -Sonreí levemente- Está bien

Manny: -Al ver que la mayoría de mi familia estaba a favor de eso, y conociendo a mi anaranjado amigo sable, yo sería el único que no quisiese ir por lo que entre suspiro- De acuerdo, vamos, pero antes debemos decirles a Diego y Shira

Eddie: Si es que vienen

Crash: See, desde ayer no se han molestado en aparecer -Apoye a mi hermano-

Abuelita: Cállense par de ratas…

Eddie y Crash: -Interrumpiéndola- ¡Qué no somos ratas somos zarigüeyas!

La Abuelita del perezoso se levante y comenzó a perseguir a los gemelos bromistas diciéndoles cosas como "No me griten, a los mayores se les respeta", entre otras cosas y dándoles golpes con su bastón.

Alvin: -Susurrándole a Sid- Siempre es así?

Sid: mmm… -Mire a mi abue y le conteste el oji-café- Si, parece que si

=Con cierta peli-gris=

La chica solo llevaba como una (1) hora sola, ya había parado su llanto sus ojos aún no estaban rojos, pero claramente se notaba que querían seguir saliendo lágrimas de estos. Estaba echada boca abajo con sus brazos cubriendo parte de su rostro… no sabía que hacer ¿Y si el sable naranja ya había llegado con la manada? ¿Y si les conto de lo que dijo?...

Shira: -Cerré los ojos fuertemente con ganas de retener esas gotas de agua salada- (¿Por qué dije eso?... No me han dicho nada acerca de mi humor o mi conducta, solo me han ayudado mucho y confían en mi a pesar de lo que fui)

Unos pasos muy suaves y un tanto delicados e inseguros se acercaban a la ex-pirata, sin que esta lo notase esta tan centrada en su mundo, en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió una ligera corriente eléctrica al momento de que algo toco su hombro y algo rozo su costado… no detecto algún aroma más que el de las flores que la rodeaban…

Shira: -Abrí lentamente los ojos y voltee encontrando una curiosa sorpresa- Diego… ¿Qué ha…

Diego: Por alguna extraña razón supe que seguías aquí -Encogí los hombros- Y pensé que estaba perdiendo un tornillo… más bien varios al pensar si de verdad te dejaría ir así como así

Shira: -Lo mire sorprendida aún con los ojos llorosos-

Diego: -Desvié la mirada- (¿Qué diablos dije?) -Fingí una tos- …No creo que te vayas a ir, no se si yo… si los demás lo aceptarían -Corregí tratando de lidiar con mi vergüenza-

Shira: -Sonreí levemente- No… -Susurre suavemente- No me quiero ir de una familia de verdad… de una que me acepta como soy

Diego: -Le tome su mejilla y volteé su rostro- ¿Pero porque lloras? -Pregunte algo preocupado-

Shira: -Negué con la cabeza- No es nada

Diego: No te creo ¿No me quieres decir, no confías en mí?

Shira: (Tarde que temprano le tendré que contar a él y a la manada lo que me pasa…)

Suspirando y todavía derramando lágrimas de dolor la peli-gris le conto de su infancia al peli-naranja, solo cuando la fastidiaban por no ser una chica sonriente o con "sentido del humor"…

Diego: Solo eso?… -Pregunte desconcertado-

Shira: -No lo mire- Adelante ríete si quieres

Diego: No es algo de porque reírse… pero ¿Shira enserio? ¿Eso era? Por Dios! ¿Y eso qué? El que no hayas sido como las demás sables de tu manada, tal vez si te hacia muy diferente del resto -Le dije sin estar molesto-

Shira: -Sarcasmo- Gracias, eso me hace sentir mucho mejor -Lo mire frunciendo las cejas-

Diego: No lo entiendes te hacia más única de lo que ya eras… de lo que ya eres -Hable ya no tan exaltado- ¿De verdad querías tener la actitud de las demás y dejar de lado el ser autentica? Tal como eres… eres tú misma y eso te vuelve… una sable maravillosa y aún más única

La de ojos zafiros levanto la mirada para ver esos ojos de verde exuberante y brillante, de hecho siempre habría un brillo en ellos cada ver que la miraba y al mirar a los demás solo eran normales aun destellaban pero no tanto.

El peli-naranja pudo detectar en aquellos ojos varias facciones… confusión, sorpresa, ternura, tristeza y alegría, sin pensarlo todo su ser la envolvió, sus brazos, su aroma, su cariño

Shira: El problema era que nadie más aceptaba como era, creí que los piratas lo hacían pero me equivoque de nuevo -Murmure y solté unas lagrima en su hombro y con mis pocas fuerzas mis brazos le rodearon deseando nunca soltarlo-

Diego: -Le acaricie la cabeza- Ya, ya, tranquila, -Levanto el rostro y se separó un poco de mi-

Shira: -Me lleve una gran sorpresa al hacerlo, no tenía ni un segundo de haber me separado de él y tuve que cerrar los ojos porque su suave y tibia lengua recorría mi cara, borrando todo rastro del agua salada que había escapado de mis ojos-

Diego: ¿Ya mejor gatita? -Pregunte con un ligero toque juguetón una vez que termine mi labor-

Shira: -Le pegue ligeramente en el hombro- Ya deja de llamarme así

Antes de poder decir algo empezó una fina llovizna que no los molesto, para nada, al contrario rieron juntos disfrutando de ese momento y como había sol no tardo en salir un arcoíris

Shira: A pesar de todo parece un buen día -Dije con tranquilidad-

Diego: Si -Respondí sonriente- bueno y eso que apenas empieza, a pesar de que cierta gatita parece ya tener hambre

Shira: -Lo mire fingiendo enojo- ¿Y?

Diego: -Sonreí medio burlón y juguetón- Tienes que cumplir tu parte

Shira: (Ah claro, el trato) -Pensé sin ganas de cumplirlo, no quería comer fruta- ¿Y si mejor desayunamos pescado?

Diego: -Pensativo- Yo nunca he comido pescado…

Shira: No estaría nada mal que lo probaras -Trate de convencerlo-

Diego: ¿Cómo desayuno? -Pregunte arqueando una ceja-

Shira: ¿Por qué no?

Diego: -Acerque mi rostro al suyo- (No te escapas tan fácil del trato) ¿Y cómo postre frutas?

Shira: No creo que mariscos y frutas combinen

Diego: aja, si como no -Rodé los ojos- Y lo dices tú, gatita

Shira: -Ya medio molesta, con mis manos traté de alejarlo- Ya suéltame

Diego: -Puse más fuerza en mis brazos, lo suficiente para no soltarla pero tampoco lastimarla- Tranquila

Shira: Te dije que me soltaras… -Continúe tratando de apartarlo-

Diego: -La atraje hacia mí, acorte esa pequeña distancia que nos separaba para volver a probar sus delicados y rosados labios, con los ojos cerrados-

Shira: -Me quede quieta ya que no podía pensar con claridad… ¡Rayos! Este blando sabe adormecer mi mente, y volví a sentir un cosquilleo en el pecho, así que como no me podía separar de él, lentamente fui dejándome llevar por su ser, claro que sin importarme que estuviéramos mojándonos gracias a la lluvia-

Esa maldita lluvia, maldita y hermosa lluvia en ese lugar lleno de un exquisito aroma, agradables sonidos, provoco que lo que sucedía en ese momento entre esos dos (2) cazadores se volviera exótico. Ambos se trasmitían más que cariño más que una (1) amistad… sin siquiera darse cuenta de eso.

=Mientras con la manada=

Se habían vuelto a refugiar en la cueva de la vez anterior, en cuando la finilla llovizna comenzó, claro que esta los había interrumpido en pleno desayuno y tuvieron que llevarse sus alimentos pero cierto sable naranja de ojos cafés no estaba muy contento por el clima.

Alvin: ¡a madre naturaleza! ¡Hoy no quería refugiarme de la lluvia! -Dije molesto-

Manny: Ya cálmate Alvin, no podemos hacer nada -Le dije en un intento de tranquilizarlo-

Ellie: ¿Qué te parece si te contamos algo? -Pregunte al naranja hermano de Diego-

Sid: Si, como la navidad en que conocimos a Santa -Comente alegre-

Alvin y Louis: ¿La navidad en que conocieron a Santa? -Incrédulos-

Manny: Más bien la navidad en que Sid rompió la roca navideña, casi se pierde con mi hija y esos bromistas -Mire a las zarigüeyas- En pocas palabras la navidad que casi Sid arruino

Alvin: -Sorprendido mirando al mamut- Interesante

Louis: Señor ¿Puede contarnos eso?

Morita: -Reaccionando- Ah si! Fue cuando yo era pequeña pero lo recuerdo muy bien

Ellie: Pues ese día comenzaría como cualquier otro, yo estaba adornando y Manny fue a sacar la roca navideña del almacén

Alvin: -Arquee una ceja- ¿Roca navideña? -Por un segundo eso me pareció gracioso-

Manny: Si, era una reliquia de generaciones en mi familia -Sonreí-

Morita: Aunque como mi papá se puso a cantarle a la roca mi tío Diego llego y pregunto que si sabía mi padre que le cantaba a un roca

Louis: ¿Diego? Bueno si era una tradición entre mamuts, supongo que los dientes de sable tenían una distinta y por eso le pareció extraño -Comente-

Sid: Si, de hecho dijo que todos los años su padre llevaba a su casa las gacelas más gorditas y grandes que encontraba y desgarraban obsequios, bailaban y jugaban con las gacelas sin comérselas

Alvin: -Me quede sorprendido, intrigado y con unas incógnitas por lo que dijo el perezoso- (¿Bailar y jugar con las gacelas? Pero si lo que hacíamos era cenárnoslas…) -Parpadeé algo confundido y encogí los hombros- (Luego le preguntare a Diego de eso.) -Levante las orejas para poner atención a la historia-

Manny: Luego llego Sid…

Y así continuo la historia, entre dudas por parte de Alvin, algunas miradas de enojo para Sid, Manny, de regaño para Morita, avergonzadas de la joven mamut hacia sus padres, entre otras cosas. Y miradas asombradas del topo y el oji-café, tampoco faltaron las risas, por lo que el ambiente no estuvo ni aburrido ni tenso.

=Con Delia=

Ella estaba sola en la cueva que compartía con su compañero, Rogelio, ¿Por qué compañero? Fácil, porque no era su esposo a pesar de que la aventurita entre ellos fue extraña, al poco tiempo de haber muerto la esposa del sable, este mientras platicaba con otro sable que lo intentaba convencer de seguir viviendo, conoció a Delia, y al los pocos días de eso hubo una relación más adentrada en amistad, de esa rara e inesperada relación surgió la pequeña, tímida y linda Xóchitl.

Solo que "Rogelio" y Delia vivían en manadas distintas, se veían a escondidas, y antes de que la hembra pudiese decirle al macho que esperaba una cría de el, en la manada de este ocurrió una gran tragedia que separo a todos sus integrantes, el sable pariente de Rogelio se fue a vivir a la manada de Delia.

=Recuerdo de Delia=

En cuanto vi a varios sables entrar al territorio de mi manada, me aproxime y vi entre todos a alguien que me resulto conocido y le salude.

Delia: Hola Tadeo ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tadeo: ¿Qué tal Delia? Bueno la verdad la manada fue atacada, los que vivieron se fueron a las manadas que rodeaban esa

Delia: -Me preocupe- ¿Y Dilan?

Tadeo: -Me di un ligero golpe en la frente con mi mano- Ah sí, el… bueno él se fue lejos de aquí con sus dos (2) pequeños, mis sobrinos

Delia: ¿Dos (2)? ¿Qué no eran tres (3)? -Curiosa y confundida-

Tadeo: Uno (1) de ellos acaba de fallecer -Conteste bajando la cabeza, unos segundos después la levante y vi que ella se puso triste - ... ¿Porque preguntas?

Me toque el vientre y le pedí al sable que me acompañara a un lugar para hablar en privado, ahí le revelé que en unos meses daría a luz, lo que tomo a Tadeo desprevenido, aun así entendía lo que sentía y sobre todo el hecho de que Dilan se fuese lejos sin saber que tendría una (1) cría.

Tadeo me ayudo en todo durante mi embarazo incluso en nacimiento y en dos (2) años de criar a mi hija, pero falleció por una enfermedad, un mes después me encontré a Dilan, desorientado y lo ayude, le conté lo que paso conmigo en todo ese tiempo y el me contó que había perdido a sus hijos, más la noticia de la muerte de Tadeo lo cambiaron a un sable sombrío.

=Fin del recuerdo=

-¿En qué tanto piensas? Hazme caso ya- Dijo un sable de ojos rosas con su típico tono gruñón, y algo mojado

Delia: -Sacudí mi cabeza nada- Nada Di… Rogelio

Rogelio: -La mire extrañado- ¿Segura? -Me sacudí- Bueno no importa ¿Y Xóchitl?

Delia: En su cueva, porque no la dejas en paz un rato, siempre cumple todo lo que le pidas quiera o no hacerlo

Rogelio: Como chingas con eso, es mi vida, soy su padre es mi hija y decido que hacer con ella -Respondí-

Delia: Es increíble que digas eso, antes de todo lo que paso tus hijos se fueron con un recuerdo de un padre bueno, si te vieran ahora estarían muy decepcionados de ti -Traté de razonar con el e intentando no sonar enojada pero tampoco esperanzada-

Rogelio: ¡Ah chingar cállate ya! -Gruñí molesto- Ellos están muertos

Delia: -Lo mire con molestia aunque no por eso con tristeza, una profunda tristeza- Eres terrible, por mucho que me duela reconocerlo en nombre del cariño que te tuve… tienes el corazón podrido, estas enfermo de amargura, no puedes aceptar que la hija que tienes pueda ser feliz solo porque tu ya no lo eres -Mi voz se quebró un poco y los ojos se me pusieron cristalinos- Además ¿Qué tan seguro estas de que no siguen con vida?

Rogelio: Cállate ya!, sabes como soy y como te va a ir si no cierras el hocico de una buena vez -Amenacé gruñendo y me fui a echar al fondo de la cueva-

Delia: -Dolor y tristeza era lo que sentía, solté unas lágrimas al sentirme inútil por no haber salvado a mi hija de su crueldad- (Definitivamente los necesitas… lo necesitas)

Mientras que los sables que llevaban tiempo de no haberse aparecido con la manada en varias horas, seguían dejando que la lluvia los mojara, y a tardaron unos _pequeños_ minutos en separarse y al hacerlo se perdieron en el mar que ambos tenían, ese mar verde tan tranquilizador, brillante y en ocasiones misterioso. Por otro lado el mar azul tan hermoso, secreto y algo salvaje…

Shira: … ¡No se vale! ¡No es justo que te aproveches de ser más fuerte! -Hice un pucheo-

Diego: -Se vio tan linda y chistosa que no pude contener una risa-

Shira: -No me fije en que el había aflojado su agarre ni que detrás estaba el lago y lo empuje lo suficiente mete fuerte para hacerlo caer al agua mojándolo más de lo que ya está- Upss…

Diego: -Por suerte alcance a tomar aire solo que no salí a la superficie porque hubo algo que capto mi atención y nade hacia eso que esta hasta el fondo y son como cinco (5) de profundidad por suerte no se veía tan oscuro-

Shira: ¿Diego?... -Pregunte al no verlo salir y me acerque a la orilla- Espero que no sea una broma…

Después de unos minutos el oji-verde sintió la necesidad de tomar aire y no pudo sacar ni ver bien que era ese brillo, solo que al salir espanto a la chica que se había agachado para ver si lograba distinguir al joven sable.

Shira: -Suspire de alivio- Diego… -Le grite- ¡Idiota, como se te ocurre hacer eso! ¿Fue una broma o qué? ¡Pensé que te habías pegado o atorado con algo!

Diego: -La mire sorprendido y baje las orejas- Lo siento… no, no quería asustarte es solo que creí ver algo abajo pero no era nada… además yo se nadar y lo sabes, ¿Por qué te preocupas?

Shira: … -Me acerque ya que me había alejado cuando salió- Mejor vámonos antes de que la lluvia empeore

Diego: Oye tengo una duda ¿Por qué me aventaste al agua? Ya con el agua de la lluvia tenía

Shira: Fue un accidente no me fije en que el lago estaba detrás de ti, además te hice un favor, cuando alguien se moja con la lluvia se debe bañar para no resfriase -Conteste a modo de defenderme, sintiendo las gotas de agua en mi cabeza y espalda-

Diego: ¿Quieres que me bañe enfrente de ti? -Pregunte arqueando una ceja a modo de confusión pero con tono algo travieso-

Shira: Si… -Reaccione- ¡¿Qué?! No, no, claro que no -Respondí avergonzada por lo primero y ligeramente rojita-

Diego: Jajajaja -No lo pude evitar al verla nerviosa, me encontraba divertido viendo esa escena- Bueno en lugar de solo bañarme yo solo… -Hice mis manos hacia atrás- ¡Tu también! -Le avente agua con las patas delanteras-

Shira: -No alcance a retroceder cuando me aventó el agua- ¡Oye! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

Diego: No soy el único que se está mojando con la lluvia -Sonreí juguetón-

Nuestra linda ex-pirata con esos aros azules que combinaban a la perfección exótica, reluciente y un tanto sexy en ocasiones con sus preciosos ojos… O eso pensaba Diego. Tomo impulso con sus patas y salto sobre el oji-verde sin recordar que no sabía nadar…

Shira: -Solté una risita al ver que no pudo quitarse y lo volví a mojar, esta vez apropósito, y al volver a la superficie le dije de forma burlona- ¿Quién ríe ahora? -Mire el agua y me asuste, lo que me llevo a chapotear con desesperación- Ay no

Diego: -Me acerque a ella y la sujete, rodeándola con los brazos para evitar que se hundiese- Calma -La mire- Creo que a partir de mañana te enseñare a nadar, de verdad te hace falta

Shira: -Baje las orejas y la cabeza- Perdón, no debí hacer eso -Eleve mi mirada de nuevo encontrando en sus ojos curiosidad, un poco de confusión- Y gracias -Mis orejas seguían abajo, le sonreí levemente de forma tierna y para no sé si es por agradecimiento o compensación por lo que hizo y ha hecho por mí, le bese tiernamente rozando sus labios con los míos-

En ese momento resonó un trueno, llovió más fuerte y el sol seguía presente dando un agradable ambiente, aunque no solo eso ambos corazones latían al mismo tiempo y con la misma intensidad, en una pura resonancia…

Diego: -Me tomo desprevenido, ya que yo era el que hacia eso ¿Por qué? no lo se, sin dudarlo le correspondí con mi alma y corazón- ¿Y eso porque? -Pregunte al separarnos-

Shira: -Puse mi cabeza en su hombro y le susurre al oído- Agradecimiento

La peli-gris no era ya la única con dudas, después de eso el peli-naranja también se encontraba confundido. Shira se aferró a Diego mientras el nadaba hacia la orilla del lago, en cuanto salieron corrieron hacia un árbol hueco cercano, era más pequeño que el que había en su hogar pero tenía buen tamaño para albergar a los dientes de sable.

Lo malo era que no habían comido nada desde que despertaron, tras su discusión en la mañana se habían hecho como tres (3) horas, ya eran cerca de las dos de la tarde (2:00pm) cuando la lluvia se hizo más fuerte, y pasaron como cuatro (4) o cinco (5) horas hasta que la lluvia se calmó y el sol estaba por ocultarse.

Ellos no eran los únicos con "problemas", la manada tuvo que lidiar con las zarigüeyas, y ligeramente con el oji-café, los gemelos bromistas querían jugar con unas piedras que a criterio de Sid podían provocar fuego.

En cuanto la lluvia se calmó…

¿?: ¡LIBERTAD! ¡Por fin! -Salí corriendo de la cueva y brincando de allá para acá-

Sid: -Camine hacia la salida y me quede parado en la entrada de la cueva- Vaya, por lo menos debo decir que es entusiasta

Manny: -Detrás de mi amigo- Si, la verdad si, pero es el hermano de Diego y también parte de la manada ahora -Sonreí-

Morita: Me agrada oírte decir eso pa, y me alegra mucho tener otro tío, a pesar de que nuestro encuentro no fue el mejor de todos -Reí con algo de miedo al recordar que casi me mataba-

Ellie: Pero no lo hizo gracias a Diego, lo mejor de todo fue que se reconocieron antes de hacerse daño… por fin Diego encontró aunque sea a su hermano

Manny: -Mire a mi esposa confundido- ¿De qué hablas Ellie?

Ellie: Admítelo cielo, desde que vio nacer a Morita, Diego empezó a verse nostálgico, pero en muchas ocasiones lo oculto, ¿No recuerdas como se ponía en navidad?

Manny: Cierto -Conteste recordando como el desviaba su mirada y en ocasiones se iba poniendo de escusa que ya tenía sueño-

Morita: ¿Mi tío me vio nacer?

Ellie: Si, y lloro cuando te vio -Mire con ternura a mi hija-

Sid: Pero yo no te vi nacer -Comente algo triste-

Alvin: -Grite estando a unos metros de la manada que estaba justo en la entrada de la cueva- ¡Oigan ¿Qué no vienen?, el clima está muy bueno! ¡Y no hay lodo!

Eddie: ¡Yuju! Haya voy -Salí corriendo entre las patas de mi hermana-

Crash: -Corriendo detrás de mi hermano- ¡No, yo te gano!

La manada solo movió la cabeza en negación mientras sonreía al ver a los bromistas y al travieso sable naranja jugando, no paso mucho para que el más amigable, divertido y sonriente perezoso se les uniera al juego, al igual que Louis y Morita. En especial con la nieve que empezaba a caer después de la agradable lluvia, lo mejor de todo era que el sol aun estaba brindando calor, haciendo que no se sintiese el frio para ningún habitante de la isla, en especial para toda nuestra extraña manada quien al estar correteándose, no sentían nada de él fresco aire.

Sid: -Hice una bola de nieve con la acumulada de la que seguía cayendo, y se la avente a Eddie, aprovechando que se había detenido- ¡Toma!

Eddie: ¡Hey! -Me sacudí- ¡Eso no se vale! -Hice otra bola de nieve pero se la lanzó a mi sobrina- ¡Es la guerra!

Morita: ¡Le ganare como lo hacía de pequeña! ¡Louis apóyame! -Llame a mi pequeño buen amigo-

Crash: ¡Esquívalas enano! -Le lance una bola a Louis-

El topo pudo reaccionar rápido internándose en la tierra y tomado por sorpresa a Crash y volviendo a la tierra.

Manny: -Me estaba riendo a carcajadas de Crash cuando sentí la fría nieve cerca del ojo-

Alvin: ¿Hey Manny manito, cuantas logras esquivar? -Pregunte riéndome hasta que me cayo una bola gigante de nieve- ¡Jajajaja no se vale, no estaba listo!

Manny: Ay aja, ¿Cuántas esquivas tu? -Pregunte lanzándole otra gran bola de nieve con mi trompa (como en la era de hielo 1, con sid)-

Ellie: Nosotros tenemos ventaja Manny -Dije entre risas-

Abuelita: No me digas… -Y les avente yo también bolas de nieve-

Y seguían correteándose, o al menos Morita y Louis perseguían a los gemelos, Manny, Ellie y Alvin luchaban entre sí junto con Sid y Abuelita. Incluso los Dientes de sable, la joven de pelaje negro con gris corría entre los árboles del bosque, huyendo del naranja atractivo sable, ambos tuvieron que abandonar el lecho de lirios ya que el oji-verde seguía insistiéndole a la oji-zafiro con el trato que habían hecho.

La sable solo corría no podía pensar a donde ir para perderle, porque seguía necia en no comer frutas. Pero cometió el error de confiarse al acercarse al hogar de su amigo el caimán y esconderse en unos arbustos.

Diego: -Salte terminando en el hogar de Jack y lo interrumpí literalmente en su comida, parecía que cazo una gacela y ya llevaba la mitad de comérsela, me miro rápidamente con sus ojos medianos y de tono fosforescente en cuanto llegue- Perdón ya te moleste

Jack: Naa, no te apures no importa, pensé que a lo mejor era otro depredador que me quería quitar mi comida -Conteste amablemente-

Diego: ¿Te a pasado eso? -Pregunte mientras me descansaba un poco de andar corriendo-

Jack: Unas dos (2) veces, pero se defender mi comida ¿Qué tal has estado y tu hermano?

Diego: Bien, que grosero soy, ni siquiera te lo he presentado, espero poder hacerlo en estos días -Le conté, algo apenado por que ya sabía que había encontrado a mi hermano y no me había molestado en presentárselo-

Jack: Jajaja, si es travieso eso lo explicaría, cambiando de tema ¿Qué haces aquí solo? ¿Dónde está Shira?

Diego: La andaba correteando, hicimos un trato y no lo quiere cumplir

Jack: ¿Trato? ¿Qué clase de trato? -Pregunte curioso-

Diego: Un juego, si yo ganaba ella debía comer fruta, si yo perdía le conseguiría la cena

Jack: Pues te costara trabajo que lo cumpla, mejor ve y síguele el rastro, no creo que ande lejos.

Diego: De acuerdo, cuídate, me marcho discúlpame por interrumpirte en tu comida

Jack: Cuídate tu y a tu familia tigre -Le dije cuando salto saliendo de mi hogar-

Diego: -Me detuve a los pocos pasos de haber salido de la casa de Jack, lo que dijo me recordó a Buck-

=Recuerdo=

Ya faltaba poco para salir de la cueva que conectaba el mundo de hielo con el mundo dino, cuando se escuchó el rugido del dinosaurio más grande y temido

Manny: -Mire hacia atrás- Ya rugiste -Mire a mi hija- Vámonos Morita

Toda o casi toda la manada, las zarigüeyas, los mamuts y el perezoso, siguieron su camino, la comadreja tuerta se detuvo y el sable se acercó a él.

Buck: Sigue con vida -Susurre-

Diego: ¿Buck?

Buck: Ah… -Me gire para mirarlo- Es que… -No supe ni encontraba las palabras indicadas para explicarle que me quería quedar-

Diego: -Sonreí comprensivo- Si

Buck: Además este mundo se debe quedar en su lugar -Suspire- Cuídalos tigre

Diego: Siempre escucha a Buck…

=Fin de recuerdo=

"_Cuídalos tigre_" "_Cuídate y cuida a tu familia tigre_" Eso resonaba en su cabeza con suavidad como si estuvieran aquellos animales que se lo dijeron a su lado y por un momento quiso llorar de alegría y un poco de tristeza, porque Buck aunque no estuviese con ellos era parte de la familia y pues Jack también a pesar de no vivir con los demás.

Diego: (Es una promesa…) -Mire al cielo, anaranjado con toques amarillos y un poco rojizos, sonriendo levemente, baje la mirada y comencé a buscar a Shira-

Shira: -A unos seis (6) metros del territorio de mi amigo, estaba sentada descansando, no es que estuviese cansada pero necesitaba recuperar energía hasta que sentí una embestida fuerte a mi lado derecho, que me saco de los arbustos y me dejo contra el suelo-

Diego: Ahora si niña, ya cumple tu parte -Le dije mientras la inmovilizaba-

Shira: No… ¿No te saben mal las frutas?

Diego: No, ya no -Levante mi mano y tenía en ella moras azules- Ten

Shira: ¿Es enserio? -Trate de soltarme- No, no y no, no quiero -Moví mi cabeza a los lados al ver cómo me acercaba las moras-

Diego: Tu aceptaste el trato -Le dije mirándola-

Shira: -Mire a otro lado- No recuerdo haber firmado algo -Logre sacar una mano y no se como pero me solté de su agarre y me fui corriendo hacia la playa-

Diego: -La seguí tomando otro camino, hasta que la volví a capturar y le metí una mora en la boca- Cómetela

Shira: -Trataba de sacarla de mi boca pero no podía ya que Diego me la tapo con su mano y con la otra me sujetaba las manos, como se encontraba encima de mi sentía solo un poco de su peso- mmm… mmm

Diego: No me vas a engañar gatita, no te la has comido -Le dije con un ligero toque juguetón-

Shira: -Moví la cabeza con tal de lograr que me quitase su mano de mi boca, pero me quede quieta cuando aproximo su rostro al mío al punto de sentir su respiración-

Diego: Solo… como mínimo pruébala, por favor -Le dije suavemente-

Shira: -Puse cara medio triste y sin ganas de hacerle caso pero debía hacerlo, cerré con fuerza los ojos y me comí la mora-

Diego: -Me quite de encima de ella y la mire-

Shira: -Me levante y hice una mueca de molestia mientras sacaba la lengua una y otra vez-

Diego: -Con una gotita de sudor en la cien- Te sabe mal porque te la comiste muy rápido

Shira: -Camine hacia casa- Ya cumplí

El oji-verde solo suspiro pesadamente y la siguió, sería un largo camino de regreso a casa, en cuanto llegaron la oji-zafiro fue recibida con una bola de nieve, que se impactó en su cara.

Shira: ¿Pero que…? -Pregunte mientras me quitaba la nieve con la mano-

Alvin: Yo no fui -Dije mientras me sentaba-

Eddie: Fue un accidente -Levante las manos en alto-

Diego: -Me reí-

Manny: Por fin llegaron amigo, ya era hora -Dije alegre en cuanto vio a Diego-

Ellie: Si, nos tenían preocupados ¿Dónde han estado? -Pregunte dudosa-

Shira: eh… bueno

Diego: Se nos hizo muy noche ayer y nos quedamos a dormir en otro lado, luego nos tuvimos que refugiar de la lluvia mientras jugábamos a las escondidas, eso es todo.

Shira: -Bostece- Tengo sueño, ya me voy a dormir (¿Por qué dijo eso?...)

Los demás: Buenas noches Shira

Louis: Pues fue un día muy agitado -Me subí a mi nido- Descansen

Morita: -Me colgué de mi cola para dormir- Hasta mañana

La mama mamut encogió los hombros y también se colgó de su cola, el papa se recostó en el árbol, la Abuelita se metió a su árbol hueco, Sid se acomodó en su piedra como solo él lo hace, Alvin se hizo bolita dispuesto a descansar, los gemelos también se colgaron de una rama distinta cada uno.

El sable naranja menor no tenía sueño, y se puso a observar el cielo, y las estrellas que empezaban a salir, cuando escucho el crujido de una rama. Al voltearse se sorprendió de ver a la peli-gris despierta.

Diego: -Camine hacia ella- ¿Qué pasa?

Shira: Nada -Dije mirando las tres (3) moras que tengo en la mano-

Diego: Tienes hambre verdad? -Pregunte, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa-

Shira: -Suspire- bueno… tienes razón lo prometí y lo debo cumplir

Diego: ¿Qué? -La mire un tanto confundido por lo que dijo y me sorprendió ver como se comió las moras esta vez de forma lenta y sin mueca- Oye…

Shira: mmm… -Volteé mi cabeza para verlo- Pues no me saben bien la verdad

Diego: -La abrace- Aún, tienes que acostumbrar tu sentido del gusto, no creas que me adapte a las frutas tan rápido

Shira: -incrédula- ¿Disculpa? Pero si tu dijiste que…

Diego: -Puse mi frente con la suya mirándola a los ojos- Yo dije que ya no me sabían mal, porque ya me adapte, en un principio me puse peor que tu -Solté una risita- No pare durante horas de enjuagarme la boca solo por lamber una manzana

Shira: … -Estoy sorprendida y sin saber que decirle-

Diego: Bien debemos dormir, mañana te espera el agua -Le guiñe el ojo-

Shira: -Sonreí- Claro y a ti los pescados -Le di un beso en la mejilla-

Diego: Wow -La solté para tocarme la mejilla y vi que se recostó en las raíces de su antigua celda-

Shira: -Suspire y mire lo poco que se distinguía del mar, hasta que el se recostó a mi lado-

Ambos no se dijeron nada, solo se miraron un rato y contemplaron el cielo estrellado y despejado hasta que el sueño los venció…

Continuara…

Kari: odio ser portadora de malas noticias :,(

Haru: Hola ¿Qué tal? Bueno presentándome soy hermana de Kari

Kari: si, regresando al tema…

Haru: ¿Qué tal quedo el capítulo? ¿Bueno, malo, excelente, pésimo, mas o menos?

Kari: carajo déjame hablar, bien ya entramos a clases mi hermana y yo, por lo que tenemos menos tiempo para escribir

Haru: No se preocupen, de que actualizaremos lo haremos, bueno ella en su historia yo hare una por mi cuenta

Diego: Neta? Bueno ya tienen más que leer, si no actualiza una lo hará la otra XD

Haru: ¿De dónde saliste?

Kari: Tratare de compensar mi ausencia con capítulos largos, para que valga la pena la espera, asique de que me verán por aquí, me verán seguiré esta historia eso es seguro, hasta la otra amigos y amigas.


End file.
